El Jardín Secreto
by Ana d G
Summary: Terry, el mayor de los hermanos Grandchester ha regresado con la firme intención de enterrar para siempre los amargos recuerdos, Candy White le enseñará que puede encontrar alegría aún en los malos momentos, pero ¿será capaz de dejar atrás su doloroso pasado? último libro de la saga "Los Wolfe"
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS... PUES ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA DE LA SAGA "LOS WOLFE" REALMENTE ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO TODAS Y CADA UNA DE ELLAS, ES UN POCO TRISTE SABER QUE ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA, PERO LES GARANTIZO QUE YA HABRÁ OTRAS HISTORIAS...**

**POR OTRA PARTE... A LO LARGO DE TODAS ESTAS HISTORIAS, RECIBÍ VARIOS COMENTARIOS PIDIENDOME QUE ESTE FUERA UN ALBERTFIC PUESTO QUE HE ESTADO UTILIZANDO SU PERSONAJE PARA REPRESENTAR AL MAYOR DE LOS HERMANOS, Y ES EL QUE JUNTO CON KAREN SE HAN MANTENIDO SIEMPRE CONSTANTES EN SUS PERSONAJES... VOY A SER SINCERA... Y NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME MALINTERPRETARAN, PERO DESDE QUE VI LA SERIE DE CANDY SIEMPRE ME QUEDE ESPERANDO POR UN FINAL EN EL QUE ELLA SE QUEDARA CON TERRY... ALBERT ES UN PERSONAJE MARAVILLOSO, PERO REALMENTE NO ME LO IMAGINO COMO PAREJA DE CANDY... LO SIENTO, REALMENTE LO SIENTO, PERO ME SIENTO BASTANTE INCÓMODA CON ESA IDEA, ASÍ QUE ESTE SERÁ DE NUEVA CUENTA UN TERRYFIC, SOLO ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN EN ESTA AVENTURA...**

* * *

><p><strong> UNO.<strong>

La mansión Grandchester no era más que un bulto oscuro a lo lejos cuando el taxi de Candice White se detuvo en la puerta de la finca.

–¿Adónde vamos ahora, señorita? preguntó el conductor girando la cabeza–Las puertas están cerradas.

–Eso parece –Candy se incorporó y se puso recta.

Estaba derrumbada contra las maletas, agotada por el vuelo, y se había quedado adormilada con el calor del taxi–. Qué raro, hacía años que no estaban cerradas.

Se encogió de hombros. Estaba demasiado cansada para considerar la situación. Tal vez algunos gamberros de la zona hubieran tirado piedras a las ventanas que quedaban y la policía se hubiera visto obligada a tomárselo en serio.

–No importa –le dijo Candy al taxista sacando unos billetes de la cartera–. Puede dejarme aquí. Iré andando el resto del camino.

El conductor parecía escéptico, no había ni una sola luz en aquel lugar, pero se encogió de hombros y aceptó el dinero que Candy le ofrecía antes de ayudarla a sacar las dos viejas maletas del taxi.

–¿Está segura, señorita? –le preguntó.

–Sí, mi casa está allí mismo –Candy señaló el seto alto que flanqueaba las puertas–. No se preocupe, podría encontrar el camino con los ojos cerrados.

Había recorrido la distancia entre la casita del jardinero y la mansión muchas veces cuando Karen vivía allí. Su amiga apenas salía de la finca, y Candy, la hija del jardinero, había sido uno de sus pocos contactos con el mundo.

Pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que Karen se había ido, igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Terrence, el mayor de todos, había iniciado el éxodo cuando le dio la espalda a su familia a los dieciocho años. Dejó la casa familiar y esta empezó a venirse abajo lentamente, sin pensar en quién podría envejecer con ella.

Candy apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos. Pensaba así solo por el cansancio; el vuelo de Roma se había retrasado varias horas. Pero cuando el taxi se marchó y se quedó sola en la oscuridad, sin siquiera la luz de la luna para iluminar su camino, se dio cuenta de que no era solo la fatiga lo que le estaba despertando antiguos recuerdos y viejos sentimientos.

Tras seis meses viajando por Europa, seis meses que había reservado egoístamente para sí misma y su propio placer, volver a casa le resultaba duro. Nadie más que ella vivía en la mansión desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero no se quedaría mucho, se dijo con determinación.

Recogería las últimas cosas de su padre y encontraría un lugar en el pueblo o tal vez en la aldea más cercana. Algún lugar pequeño, limpio y alegre sin recuerdos ni remordimientos. Pensó en el cuaderno que llevaba en la maleta, en el que estaban todas sus ideas de paisajismo, una vida de energía y pensamientos que solo esperaba que le dieran alas. Y ella se las daría pronto.

Se estiró la bonita chaqueta que se había comprado en Roma y se recolocó los ajustados vaqueros que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar. Las botas italianas de piel, que le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla, todavía le resultaban extrañas. Ella solía llevar botas de agua. La ropa, igual que el cuaderno de ideas, formaba parte de su nueva vida. De su nuevo yo.

Sonriendo con decisión, Candy arrastró las maletas hacia el alto muro de piedra que separaba la mansión del resto del mundo. El alto seto se encontraba con el muro en el ángulo adecuado, y aunque era denso espinoso, Candy conocía cada centímetro de él. Conocía cada hectárea de la finca de los Grandchester aunque no le perteneciera. Solo había estado en la casa unas cuantas veces, era un lugar muy triste y Karen casi siempre prefería el calor de la casita del jardinero. Pero la tierra la conocía como la palma de la mano.

Sentía que era suya.

A mitad del seto encontró la entrada que siempre había sido su secreto. Nadie, ni siquiera los chicos del pueblo que se atrevían a acercarse hasta allí conocía aquel pequeño acceso oculto.

Se deslizó por la abertura del seto y se dirigió hacia la casa.

La casita del jardinero estaba oculta tras otro seto alto, de modo que quedaba completamente separada de la casa principal. El pequeño jardín que la rodeaba estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero Candy se preguntó cuánto habría crecido la maleza. Se había marchado a mitad del invierno, cuando todo estaba baldío y recubierto de un barro helado, pero a juzgar por la fragancia de las rosas que perfumaban el aire supo que su jardín, el jardín de su padre, había vuelto a la vida una vez más.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Incluso en la oscuridad podía imaginar a su padre inclinado sobre sus adoradas rosas con la azadilla en la mano y la mirada perdida. El mundo había cambiado y había seguido adelante, y Henry White se había quedado en los decrépitos confines de su propia mente hasta el final, que se había producido siete meses atrás.

Candy tragó saliva y buscó la llave. Tenía que empezar de nuevo, se dijo. Nuevos planes y una nueva vida.

Su casa olía por dentro a humedad y a cerrado. Era el olor de la soledad. Tendría que haberle pedido a alguien del pueblo que abriera las ventanas, pensó con un suspiro.

Pero la comunicación con los demás le había resultado difícil. Buscó el interruptor y encendió.

No ocurrió nada.

Candy parpadeó en la oscuridad, preguntándose si la bombilla se habría fundido. ¿Se habría dejado las luces encendidas seis meses por accidente? Pero al ajustar la mirada a la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que no había señal de electricidad en la cabaña. El reloj del horno estaba apagado, la nevera no emitía su familiar sonido. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras.

Habían cortado la luz.

Candy gimió en voz alta. ¿Se habría olvidado de pagar la factura? Debía ser eso, aunque había pagado por adelantado antes de salir de viaje. Tal vez hubiera habido algún problema burocrático que la había dejado en la oscuridad, cuando lo único que quería hacer era tomarse una taza de té y meterse en la cama.

Suspiró, apartó las maletas de la puerta y fue en busca de la linterna que guardaba en la vieja cómoda de pino. La encontró fácilmente y la encendió, suspirando agradecida cuando un estrecho haz de luz iluminó la oscuridad.

Pero su suspiro terminó en tristeza cuando enfocó con la linterna por la casa. Todo estaba como debía: la mesa arrimada a una esquina, el sofá usado, la vieja nevera… Las botas de su padre seguían en la entrada y llenas de barro. La visión le resultó familiar y querida, y sin embargo… Todo estaba en silencio. Vacío. En aquel momento fue consciente de lo sola que estaba. Sola en la finca Grandchester, con la casa principal vacía a escasos cien metros de allí. Estaba sola en el mundo, como la huérfana que era.

Terrence Grandchester no podía dormir. Una vez más. Estaba acostumbrado, recibía de buena gana el insomnio porque al menos era mejor que soñar.

Los sueños eran de las pocas cosas que no podía controlar. Aparecían sin previo aviso, se colaban en su cabeza y se la envenenaban de recuerdos. Al menos cuando estaba despierto tenía autoridad sobre su mente.

Salió del dormitorio y de la mansión. No quería deambular por las habitaciones que encerraban tanto dolor. No, se corrigió negándose a evitar la verdad. No era que no quisiera, sencillamente no podía. Vivir en la mansión Grandchester durante los últimos seis meses, mientras supervisaba la reforma y la venta, había sido una dura prueba.

Y ahora, mientras el sueño le esquivaba y los recuerdos amenazaban con apoderarse de él una vez más, le dio miedo estar fallando.

Pasó por delante de las habitaciones de sus hermanos, vacías y abandonadas, y se forzó a descender por la escalera de caracol que era una de las joyas de la mansión. Pasó por delante del estudio en el que diecinueve años atrás había tomado la decisión de abandonar la casa, abandonar a su familia, abandonarse a sí mismo.

Pero no se podía huir de uno mismo.

Fuera el aire de la noche era fresco, y dio un par de bocanadas mientras buscaba la linterna que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón. Los recuerdos de la mansión todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

«Aquí es donde mi hermano lloraba hasta que se dormía. Aquí es donde estuve a punto de pegar a mi hermana. Aquí es donde maté a mi padre».

–Basta –dijo Terry en voz alta.

Era una advertencia a sí mismo. En los últimos diecinueve años, desde su marcha de la mansión, había aprendido a controlar tanto su cuerpo como su cerebro. El cuerpo había sido mucho más fácil. Una prueba de fuerza física fácil comparada con la mente. El control sobre la mente, con sus susurros seductores y sus burlas crueles, era difícil y tortuoso sobre todo allí, donde sus viejos demonios y su viejo yo se alzaban para gritarle que se escapara una vez más.

Los sueños eran lo peor, porque dormido era vulnerable. Durante años había mantenido la vieja pesadilla a raya y había cesado prácticamente de dolerle.

Pero desde su regreso a la mansión, la pesadilla había vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Terry encendió la linterna y empezó a andar.

Ahora conocía la mayor parte del jardín, porque había tomado por costumbre caminar por él de noche. Dudaba que hubiera cubierto hasta el último tramo de la inmensa finca, pero los cuidados caminos, que ahora estaban desatendidos, lo calmaban. El sencillo orden de las flores, los arbustos y los árboles lo calmaba.

Caminó. El aire le refrescó la piel caliente y dejó la mente en blanco durante al menos unos instantes. No pensó en nada.

«¿Reformar la mansión para venderla? Estas huyendo otra vez».

El duro reproche de su hermano Archie resonó en su interior. Archie seguía enfadado con él, así que Terry lo esperaba. Lo entendía. Había visto las expresiones de dolor y decepción en los ojos de todos sus hermanos en las ocasiones en que se habían reunido, aunque lo hubieran perdonado. Se había reconciliado con todos excepto con Archie y, aunque se había preparado para aceptar el daño que había provocado, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le iba a doler.

El arrepentimiento y la culpa que había apartado lejos de sí habían resurgido y amenazaban con consumirlo, hasta tal punto que no podía pensar en nada ni sentir nada más. Había abandonado a sus hermanos, y aunque había aceptado aquel hecho tiempo atrás, el dolor y la confusión de sus rostros hizo que sintiera de nuevo la vieja culpabilidad.

¿Dónde estaba su preciado control? Terry se detuvo porque captó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Se le agudizó el instinto y giró la cabeza.

Luz. Una luz se filtraba por los árboles, bailando entre las sombras. ¿Habrían vuelto a entrar los adolescentes gamberros y habrían encendido una hoguera en el bosque? El fuego podría descontrolarse fácilmente.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia el bosquecillo de abedules que separaba el jardín, antaño cultivado, de la zona silvestre. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos cuando salió de entre los árboles y apareció en otro jardín, más pequeño, que no conocía. En el centro había una casita de piedra con una torre en miniatura. El fuego ardía en el interior e iluminaba las ventanas con su centelleante luz.

Terry no recordaba la existencia de aquella edificación, pero no le cabía duda de que estaba dentro de su propiedad. Igual que el intruso que se encontraba dentro.

El sueño del que acababa de escapar todavía permanecía en los extremos de su mente, y alimentó la furia que le hizo dirigirse hacia la casa.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de doble hoja y la abrió con una fuerte y efectiva patada.

Escuchó primero el grito, un grito corto y controlado.

Parpadeó en la penumbra del salón y ajustó lentamente la vista. Había una mujer frente a la chimenea, inclinada mientras se ocupaba del fuego. La luz de las llamas danzaba sobre su pelo, que había adquirido el mismo color que estas.

La mujer se incorporó sosteniendo un tronco en las manos. Un arma.

Un arma que, por supuesto, no suponía ninguna amenaza. Con casi veinte años de entrenamiento en artes marciales, Terry sabía que podía desarmar a la intrusa en cuestión de segundos. Pero no quería hacerle daño. No volvería a hacerle daño a nadie nunca.

Deslizó la mirada sobre la mujer. No era lo que esperaba. Una melena de rizos rubios le caía por la espalda como una cascada salvaje, y tenía la piel muy blanca. Iba vestida con un conjunto estiloso y elegante que no parecía adecuado para la vida en el campo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Entonces los ojos de la joven, que ya estaban abiertos de par en par por el asombro, se abrieron todavía más y dejó caer el tronco.

–¿Terrence? Candy no había reconocido a Terrence cuando cruzó por su puerta como un loco salido de una película de terror. Solo gritó una vez, atajó abruptamente el chillido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Terrence Grandchester, el propietario de la mansión Grandchester, había regresado. Estaba mayor, por supuesto, y más fuerte.

Tenía los músculos de un hombre. A pesar de la conmoción, Candy se fijó en el modo en que la camiseta gris y los viejos vaqueros se ajustaban a su poderoso cuerpo. Llevaba el cabello revuelto y un poco largo, y tenía la mirada fría. Sostenía una linterna en la mano y la apuntaba directamente con ella.

Era imposible. Se había marchado, tal vez estuviera muerto. Había desaparecido una tarde dejando a siete hermanos con el corazón roto. No se había sabido nada de él en casi veinte años. Y de pronto estaba allí. Allí mismo.

Y mientras lo miraba fijamente, sintió una confusa mezcla de emociones: sorpresa, alivio, incluso una extraña alegría. Y de pronto experimentó una profunda punzada de ira. Había visto cómo la partida de Terrence afectó a sus hermanos; desde lejos fue testigo de su dolor. También a ella le había afectado. En los largos y solitarios años transcurridos desde que se marchó, Candy se había preguntado si la ruina de la mansión y la ruina del jardín habrían acelerado el veloz descenso de su padre hacia la demencia. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué habría pasado si Terrence se hubiera quedado, si todos los Grandchester se hubieran quedado, si se hubiera seguido cuidando la casa y los jardines.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su padre estaba muerto, todos los Grandchester se habían ido y la mansión se estaba viniendo abajo. Terrence había vuelto y Candy no sabía si se alegraba. Al verlo allí de pie y observar su rostro frío, bello y carente de emociones sintió cómo la amargura volvía a ocupar un espacio en su corazón y su mente.

–¿Me conoces? –le preguntó él sin asomo de emoción.

Candy dejó escapar una carcajada seca.

–Sí, te conozco. Y tú me conoces a mí, aunque está claro que no me recuerdas. Sé que soy fácil de olvidar – aquello escocía.

Había visto a los hermanos Grandchester jugar juntos, y en algún rincón de su infantil corazón se había sentido celosa.

Sus vidas estaban destruidas por la infelicidad y la desesperación, ¿quién no lo sabía? Pero al menos siempre se habían tenido los unos a los otros… hasta que Terrence se marchó.

Terry entornó los ojos y deslizó la mirada por el desordenado saloncito. Todavía estaba el equipaje al lado de la puerta, y Candy fue consciente de todas las cosas que no había tirado antes de marcharse porque no estaba preparada para hacerlo. La pipa y la bolsa de tabaco de su padre encima de la chimenea, su abrigo colgando de la puerta. Incluso el correo de su padre estaba sobre la mesa. Publicidad, facturas y cartas que nadie contestaría nunca.

–Eres la hija del jardinero.

La indignación le subió a Candy por la boca.

–Se llamaba Henry White.

Terry la miró con sus ojos fríos y azules.

–¿Se llamaba? –Murió hace siete meses –respondió ella con tirantez.

–Lo siento –Terry desvió la vista hacia las maletas–.

¿Acabas de regresar? –He estado en Italia –Candy se dio cuenta de cómo debía sonar. Su padre moría y ella se escapaba a Italia.

Pero se negó a explicarse. Terrence podía pensar lo que quisiera.

–Entiendo. ¿Y por qué has vuelto? No era una pregunta, más bien sonaba como una acusación.

–Porque esta es mi casa –respondió Candy–. Lo es desde que nací. Puede que tú salieras huyendo de la mansión Grandchester, pero eso no significa que los demás hiciéramos lo mismo.

Terry se puso tenso y se quedó muy quieto. Candy sintió su ira latente como un escalofrío. Luego él se relajó y arqueó una ceja con expresión de desprecio.

–¿La mansión Grandchester es tu casa? –inquirió con peligrosa dulzura.

Candy sintió la furia haciendo explosión en sus venas.

–Sí, y siempre lo ha sido –le espetó–. Pero no te preocupes –se apresuró a decirle antes de que él pudiera responder–. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo he venido a recoger mis cosas.

Terry se cruzó de brazos.

–Muy bien –miró a su alrededor–. Eso no debería llevarte mucho tiempo.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de dar a entender.

–¿Quieres que me vaya ahora mismo? –No soy tan despiadado como pareces pensar –aseguró Terry con frialdad–. Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche.

Candy tragó saliva.

–¿Y después? –Esto es una propiedad privada.

Al mirarlo en ese momento, con aquella expresión tan distante y cruel, todo el dolor que había acumulado contra Terrence Grandchester regresó a su mente y le saltó a la boca.

–Oh, entiendo –dijo en un murmullo–. No tienes suficiente espacio en la mansión. También necesitas esta casita.

–Es una propiedad privada –repitió Terry sin variar el tono.

–Era mi casa –le espetó ella con voz algo temblorosa–.

Y la casa de mi padre. Murió en la cama que hay arriba.

Detuvo las palabras y el recuerdo porque no quería compartirlo con Terry. No quería que le tuviera lástima.

Aparte de los cuatro años que había pasado estudiando horticultura, aquel había sido su único hogar. Le dolía en el corazón que Terrence fuera a echarla sin pensárselo dos veces, teniendo en cuenta que su padre se habría dejado hasta la vida por la familia Grandchester.

No podía protestar. Había estado años viviendo allí sin pagar alquiler, y Albert tenía razón: era propiedad privada. Nunca había sido suya. Había crecido con aquella certeza y podría soportarlo. Tragó saliva y alzó la barbilla.

–De acuerdo. Necesito un poco de tiempo para recoger las cosas de mi padre, pero la casa es toda tuya –le dolía decirlo y actuar como si no le importara, ojos y sostenerle la mirada.

Solo estaba adelantando unos días sus planes, nada más.

Terry siguió mirándola con expresión meditabunda.

–¿Tienes adónde ir? –Voy a alquilar algo en el pueblo.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Tienes trabajo? Candy se mordió el labio.

–Tengo un negocio de jardinería –admitió a regañadientes–. Pero quiero ampliarlo para que incluya paisajismo y diseño de jardines.

–¿Ah, sí? –Terry arqueó las cejas mientras asimilaba la información. Luego asintió como si hubiera tomado una decisión–. Bueno, en ese caso tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie mutuamente.

Candy se lo quedó mirando sin entender a qué podía referirse.

–Si quieres quedarte en esta casa –continuó Terry–, puedes ganarte el techo. Trabajarás para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ES QUE LOS SÁBADOS ME ES CASI IMPOSIBLE PUBLICAR, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO...**

**LIZ, YA ESTOY LEYENDO TU RECOMENDACIÓN, TAMBIÉN YA ME DESCARGUE LA QUE ME RECOMENDÓ VERO, ME PARECEN EXCELENTES RECOMENDACIONES PARA ADAPTAR...**

* * *

><p><strong>DOS.<strong>

Por fin la recordaba. Los seguía, a sus hermanos y a él, cuando eran pequeños, sin dientes y con el pelo revuelto.

Los espiaba desde detrás de los árboles o al otro lado de un seto. Terry apenas había reparado en ella. Tenía siete hermanos que proteger. La hija del jardinero estaba completamente fuera de su círculo de interés.

Más recientemente había visto su imagen en las paredes de la habitación de Karen. Su hermana debió fotografiar a Candice white cientos de veces. Y entendía la razón.

Con su piel blanca y la melena rubia, poseía una belleza renacentista que parecía como de otro mundo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que había irrumpido en su encantadora casa. Había tardado un instante en reconocer en aquella interlocutora elegantemente vestida a la joven risueña y alegre de las paredes del dormitorio de su hermana, pero luego identificó su cascada de rizos y su piel de porcelana. Era preciosa, con estilo, y no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba en su propiedad.

¿Por qué se había marchado Candice White a Italia en cuanto su padre murió? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Y qué iba a hacer con ella? La expresión de incertidumbre y miedo de aquellos ojos verdes lo molestaba porque no quería enfrentarse a ella. No quería lidiar con una ultrajada Candice White. Tenía suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse, como reformar y vender la mansión Grandchester y tratar por todos los medios de reconstruir su fracturada familia.

Preocuparse del bienestar de una desconocida no entraba en sus planes. No necesitaba experimentar lo que aquellos ojos, orgullosos y al mismo tiempo suplicantes, provocaban en él, una sensación que se movía entre la curiosidad y la compasión, algo vivo y real. No había sentido nada así desde hacía años. Diecinueve años.

Y no quería volver a sentirlo otra vez. Pero había algo en la mirada de Candice que le llegaba al alma y, a pesar de su desconfianza e incluso de su miedo, respondió a aquella llamada silenciosa.

La ayudaría y al mismo tiempo calmaría su propia conciencia. Le había encargado el trabajo de su vida.

–¿Trabajar para ti? –repitió Candice con incredulidad.

Entonces experimentó otra punzada de ira–. Mi padre trabajó para ti durante cincuenta años, y durante los últimos quince ni siquiera recibió un sueldo.

Terry se quedó paralizado. Candy se dio cuenta de que le había sorprendido. Se preguntó si habría pensado en su padre alguna vez durante los últimos diecinueve años. Sin duda, en ella no.

–No estoy hablando de tu padre –aseguró él tras una breve pausa–. Eres tú la que necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, y resulta que yo necesito… –No seré tu asistenta. Ni tu cocinera. Ni… –Una paisajista –terminó Terry con la misma frialdad–.

Me dijiste que tienes pensado empezar un negocio de diseño de jardines, y yo necesito alguien que diseñe el paisajismo de la finca.

Candy parpadeó.

–Eso… eso es mucho trabajo –respondió con voz débil.

Terry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–¿Y? A Candy le latía con fuerza el corazón. No quería perder una oportunidad tan increíble, pero la conciencia le exigía que le hiciera ver a Terry lo absurdo de su propuesta.

–Una oferta así debería ser para un paisajista con mucha más experiencia –aseguró con voz pausada–. Es un encargo muy importante.

–Lo sé –respondió Terry con sequedad–. Al parecer tú también lo sabes y, sin embargo, estás arrojándolo a la basura.

–¿Por qué me lo ofreces a mí? –insistió ella.

No podía imaginar por qué Terrence Grandchester, tras pasar tantos años fuera, le ofrecía un trabajo tan importante sin pedirle siquiera el currículum o referencias.

–Porque estás aquí –respondió Terry con impaciencia–. Y yo necesito una paisajista. También necesito reformar este lugar rápidamente y no tengo tiempo para revisar innumerables currículum de jardineros.

–¿Reformar? –repitió ella–. ¿Vas a vender la mansión Grandchester? Terry esbozó una sonrisa que era al mismo tiempo amarga y burlona, no había nada de cálido ni de divertido en ella, ni siquiera de humano. Pero la visión de aquella expresión cruel hizo que Candy se sintiera triste. Nadie debería sonreír así. No podía ni imaginar qué sentimientos había tras aquella sonrisa.

–Demasiado espacio para una sola persona –aseguró Terry con voz pausada.

Candy sintió una oleada de calor en el rostro al recordar las palabras que ella le había dicho: «No tienes suficiente espacio en la mansión». Bueno, es que estaba enfadada. Y seguía sin saber de qué iba Terry Grandchester. ¿Le estaba haciendo un favor, sentía compasión por ella?

–Pero… –empezó a decir.

–Es tarde –la atajó él–.

Y sinceramente, cuando salí a dar un paseo relajante a medianoche no tenía en mente que apareciera ningún intruso. Si tanto te preocupa tu nivel, puedes mostrarme algún esbozo inicial mañana –se giró hacia la puerta que había abierto con tan pocos reparos unos instantes antes–. En caso contrario, puedes empezar a hacer las maletas esta noche.

Candy lo vio salir. La oscuridad se tragó su alta figura y ella se apoyó contra la chimenea. Miró el fuego que había hecho hacía un rato. Solo quedaban cenizas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Era demasiada información para procesar: volver a casa, ver las cosas de su padre, encontrarse con Terrence Grandchester otra vez y luego ese trabajo.

El pasado y el presente habían colisionado con fuerza.

Candy suspiró pesadamente, dejó a un lado sus confusos pensamientos, cerró la puerta, agarró la linterna y se dirigió hacia la parte de arriba. No le importaba que no hubiera luz, ni agua ni comida en la nevera que no funcionaba. Había sábanas en la cama y ella estaba agotada.

Se quitó las botas de piel italianas y aquella ropa en la que nunca se había encontrado realmente cómoda y se metió en la cama. Gracias a Dios, se durmió casi al instante.

Se despertó con la brillante luz del sol de verano colándose a través de las ventanas del dormitorio.

Parpadeó adormilada y al instante lo recordó todo: la casa, el trabajo, Terrence.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de Terrence le bailaba delante de los párpados cerrados. Lo había encontrado mucho mayor, cansado en cierto modo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo los últimos diecinueve años? ¿Por qué había regresado ahora? ¿Necesitaría dinero? ¿Era esa la razón por la que quería vender la mansión Grandchester? Se dijo que no debía juzgarle precipitadamente. Ya lo había arrojado bastantes acusaciones la noche anterior. Ya le había juzgado muchos años atrás, cuando ni siquiera Karen, que como hermana menor tenía más motivos, lo había hecho. Cuando Karen hablaba de su familia, algo que no solía hacer, siempre parecía dispuesta a perdonar a Terrence.

¿Habría visto Karen a su hermano? ¿Sabría que había vuelto? ¿Estaría alguno de los hermanos Grandchester al tanto de su regreso? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Y Candy sabía que en realidad no era asunto suyo. Siempre había observado a la familia Grandchester de lejos, viendo cómo Terrence y Archivald se llevaban a los más pequeños de picnic o jugaban con ellos al escondite en el inmenso jardín. Nadie se preocupó nunca de su existencia hasta que Terrence se fue y Karen, marcada por dentro y por fuera, se refugió en la mansión negándose a mostrar su rostro en público. Entonces Karen se convirtió en su amiga, porque no tenía ninguna otra. Pero el resto de los hermanos Grandchester, Terrence incluido, nunca se habían dignado a mirarla. Y nunca se habían parado a pensar en lo que significaría para ella o para su padre dejar que la mansión Grandchester se fuera deteriorando de aquel modo.

Candy apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos y se levantó de la cama. Era momento de pensar en el futuro, no en el pasado. Terrence Grandchester quería ver algunos bocetos de paisajismo antes de que acabara el día y ella se los enseñaría. No sabía cuándo había tomado la decisión de aceptar el encargo, pero cuando se despertó por la mañana se dio cuenta de que ya había aceptado. Aquello era demasiado importante como para tirarlo por la borda en un momento de orgullo, y había algo redentor en devolverle a los jardines de la mansión Grandchester su antigua gloria. No iba a hacerlo por Terrence, ni tampoco por sí misma. Lo haría por su padre.

Se puso su antigua ropa de jardinería, vaqueros y una camisa vieja de su padre, y se recogió el pelo en un moño informal. No tenía sentido tratar de impresionar a Terrence Grandchester con su elegante ropa nueva. No parecía en absoluto impresionado la noche anterior, y el esfuerzo sería en balde teniendo en cuenta que sin agua no podía darse una ducha ni lavarse, al menos, los dientes. Armada con su cuaderno de notas y un par de lápices, Candy se puso las botas de agua y salió.

Era uno de aquellos días frescos de principios de verano, cuando los árboles se mostraban increíblemente verdes y brillantes por la luz del sol, y las flores resplandecían con las gotas de rocío. Candy respiró hondo y se llenó los pulmones de aire fresco y húmedo. Sintió una oleada de emociones: felicidad, nostalgia, tristeza y esperanza. Y también emoción cuando salió del pequeño jardín de la casita y se dirigió a las descuidadas hectáreas de terreno que había más allá. A lo largo de los años, cuando la condición de su padre empeoró y ya no fue capaz de atender las escasas obligaciones que tenía, Candy se encargó de lo que pudo. Mantuvo limpio el pequeño jardín que rodeaba la cabaña para que su padre pudiera vivir en su pequeño mundo de fantasía en el que la mansión estaba habitada y los jardines brillaban en todo su esplendor. Pero lo cierto era que los jardines de la finca estaban hechos una ruina, igual que la casa.

Candy caminaba en ese instante por un sendero de piedras rotas. Los parterres de flores, antes inmaculados, estaban ahora llenos de malas hierbas. Se dio cuenta de que los árboles necesitaban desesperadamente una poda, aunque para algunos ya era demasiado tarde. Había suficientes troncos muertos como para alimentar la chimenea de la mansión durante un año entero.

El jardín de las rosas resultó particularmente decepcionante. En el pasado era el orgullo de la finca y de su padre. Fue diseñado hacía casi quinientos años, y tenía forma octogonal. En cada esquina había una variedad diferente de rosas. George White había atendido cada uno de aquellos parterres con amor y dedicación, cuidando con gesto absorto las raras especies híbridas que florecían allí.

A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver el estado de las hermosas plantas de su padre. Cuando se inclinó a observar una de ellas vio las inconfundibles manchas amarillas que denotaban el virus del mosaico. Una vez que un rosal contraía le infección no se podía hacer mucho, y la mayoría de los arbustos del jardín parecían infectados.

Candy se incorporó con el corazón encogido. Cuánta pérdida. Pero todavía había atisbos de esperanza entre tanta decadencia y enfermedad. Los bordes de las acacias estaban llenos de rosas silvestres y peonías; el prado era un mar de colores por las flores silvestres, la glicinia subía por las paredes de piedra del huerto extendiendo sus florecientes capullos violetas.

Encontró un banco arrumbado bajo un arbusto de lilas en él la parte infantil del jardín. Su padre conocía todos los nombres del diseño paisajístico original y se los había enseñado. El jardín de las rosas, el jardín de los niños, el jardín de agua, el bosque de campanillas. Parecían capítulos sacados de un cuento de hadas, y a Candy le encantaban.

Sacó su cuaderno de notas, se lo puso sobre las rodillas y trató de apuntar algunas ideas, pero lo cierto era que no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo único que su mente veía eran malas hierbas y decadencia… y el rostro preocupado de su padre al pensar en que el amo Richard, que hacía mucho que había muerto, se llevaría una decepción al ver que no se habían arrancado las malas hierbas de los parterres.

Tal vez diseñar el paisajismo de los jardines de la finca Grandchester fuera un trabajo que le venía demasiado grande.

Tenía muy poca experiencia, y la idea de excavar bajo las queridas flores de su padre le rompía el corazón. Pero estaba claro que no podía hacerse un trabajo de remiendos. El jardín de las rosas, por ejemplo, tendría que ser completamente reemplazado.

Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el muro de piedra, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol le calentara el rostro. Se sentía agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Demasiado cansada para siquiera pensar.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí sentada con la mente en blanco y los ojos cerrados, pero cuando escuchó el tono oscuro y burlón que solo podía pertenecer a una persona abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto.

–Mucho trabajo, por lo que veo.

Terrence Grandchester estaba en la entrada del jardín con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Llevaba puesto un traje gris acero, la única nota de color era la corbata cobalto. Parecía lejano y arrogante, y arqueó una ceja en gesto despectivo.

–El proceso creativo no se puede acelerar –respondió Candy con cierta aspereza, aunque sonrió levemente.

Resultaba ridículo que Terrence la hubiera pillado dando una cabezadita. Estiró la espalda, consciente de que le salían mechones del despeinado moño y que llevaba puesta ropa vieja y desaliñada. Terrence, por su parte, tenía un aspecto elegante y atractivo.

–No me atrevería a hacer algo semejante –murmuró.

Candy sonrió todavía más. ¿Estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada… o estaban coqueteando?

–Acabo de examinar los jardines para evaluar los daños –explicó con tono un tanto forzado. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa.

–Entonces aceptas el trabajo.

Candy se rió abiertamente.

–Supongo que tendría que haber dicho eso lo primero.

–No importa. Me alegra que hayas ido directamente al grano.

Terrence parecía tan solemne que Candy volvió a utilizar un tono forzado.

–Gracias. Es una oportunidad increíble.

–De nada –miró hacia aquella parte cerrada del jardín–. Creo que nunca había estado aquí antes.

–Es el jardín de los niños –le explicó ella–. Yo siempre pensé que debería tener algún elemento infantil, algún columpio.

Terrence señaló con la cabeza la fuente que presidía el centro del espacio.

–Supongo que de ahí saca su nombre.

–Eres muy sagaz –dijo Candy con una breve risa–. A mí me costó años llegar a esa conclusión –miró hacia la fuente con los tres querubines. Cada uno de ellos trataba de agarrar una pelota que se les había escapado. Se encontraba seca y vacía, con la pila llena de hojas secas.

–¿Venías aquí de pequeña? –le preguntó Terrence.

Ella asintió.

–Mi padre me llevaba a todas partes. Conozco estos jardines como la palma de mi mano, o al menos así era –se rió con tristeza. Para serte sincera, hace años que no los recorro como Dios manda.

Guardó un instante de silencio y, al ver que Terrence no respondía, se aclaró la garganta y trató de cambiar de tema.

–¿Cuándo crees que venderás la mansión? –preguntó con inseguridad, porque todavía no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la venta de la propiedad.

–A finales de verano. No puedo quedarme más tiempo.

–¿Por qué no? –no pudo evitar ser curiosa. No sabía qué había hecho Terrence con su vida. ¿Tenía trabajo? ¿Un hogar? ¿Una esposa? Candy no supo por qué acudió aquella idea a su cabeza y por qué le hacía sentirse, en cierto modo, incómoda. Se sacudió aquella sensación.

–Tengo obligaciones –respondió él con rotundidad.

Estaba claro que no iba a decir nada más–. ¿Por qué no volvemos a la mansión? Podemos hablar de lo que necesitas para empezar a trabajar y ponernos de acuerdo con las condiciones.

–De acuerdo –accedió Candy. Bajó la vista hacia la página en blanco del cuaderno. Si Terrence quería escuchar sus ideas, no tenía ninguna todavía.

El sol empezaba a calentar con más fuerza cuando lo siguió hacia la mansión. Sintió que empezaba a sudar por la espalda y notó con cierto resentimiento que Terrence parecía completamente inmaculado, impasible y frío como el mármol.

Nada le afectaba. Nada le conmovía. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que había sido capaz de marcharse, de dejar a sus hermanos sin mirar atrás? ¿Y su padre? Candy sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo.

Ella solo tenía ocho años, pero recordaba el acoso de la prensa, las murmuraciones en el pueblo cuando Terrence fue arrestado por el asesinato de su padre. Al final fue puesto en libertad, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que había actuado en defensa propia. Y en cualquier caso, Richard Grandchester había sido un hombre brutal. El pueblo entero se puso del lado de Terrence, no cabía duda de que había tratado de protegerse a sí mismo y a su hermana.

Pero al caminar detrás de él, Candy no pudo evitar pensar: «Ha matado a un hombre».

Como si hubiera adivinado la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, Terrence se detuvo en el umbral de la casa y se dio la vuelta con una fría sonrisa.

–Soy consciente de que somos las dos únicas personas que viven en la propiedad, así que tal vez te sientas vulnerable en algún momento. Pero quiero que sepas que conmigo estás completamente a salvo.

Candy se sonrojó ante la naturaleza de sus pensamientos. No eran dignos ni de ella ni de Terrence. Tal vez estuviera un poco enfadada con él por todos aquellos años perdidos, pero no tenía ningún miedo. De hecho, había algo casi reconfortante en la firme presencia de Terrence y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de cómo había irrumpido en su casa la noche anterior, se sentía a salvo con él. Protegida. La idea le resultó sorprendente.

–Gracias por tranquilizarme –dijo con cierta sorna para aligerar un poco el tono de la conversación–. Pero no es necesario. Sé que estoy a salvo.

Algo cruzó por los ojos de Terrence, que apretó los labios.

Tal vez se sintiera a salvo con él, pero no sabía qué pensaba ni que sentía.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza y entró.

La fachada de la mansión estaba cubierta de andamios y, una vez dentro, Candy vio que también se estaba trabajando. El suelo estaba cubierto para protegerlo y había escaleras apoyadas en varias paredes. Los muebles estaban tapados. Escuchó a lo lejos el ritmo constante de un martillo.

–Mucho trabajo, por lo que veo –dijo repitiendo las palabras que él había pronunciado.

Fue recompensada con una brevísima sonrisa. Candy se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que sonreía desde que se habían visto, y el gesto provocó algo extraño en su interior, como si tuviera burbujas de gas.

Entonces Terrence se dio la vuelta y se alejó, y ella se quedó desinflada.

No quería sentirse así, no quería tener ninguna reacción efervescente hacia Terrence Grandchester. Tal vez exudara aplomo, pero aquella capacidad de control ocultaba un fondo cruel. Había abandonado a su familia y sus responsabilidades sin una sola explicación, había guardado silencio durante diecinueve años, dejando que sus hermanos pensaran lo peor. No podía permitirse sentirse atraída por él, ni por un instante, a pesar de su aspecto de príncipe de cuento, aunque con el pelo castaño y sin sonrisa.

Cuando era adolescente tampoco sonreía mucho, al menos que ella recordara. Siempre parecía serio, preocupado, como si el peso del mundo recayera sobre sus jóvenes hombros. De todos los hermanos Grandchester, Terrence era el que siempre había ejercido mayor fascinación sobre ella. Había algo en sus ojos, en su rostro bello y serio, que le llamaba la atención de niña. Él nunca se había fijado en ella.

–Por aquí –murmuró Terrence girándose otra vez hacia ella y guiándola hacia lo que parecía ser la única estancia en la que no se estaban acometiendo reformas. El estudio de Richard Grandchester.

Candy miró hacia la habitación forrada de madera de roble, con su enorme escritorio a juego y los sillones de cuero, y un recuerdo surgió en su cabeza con tanto detalle que se sintió mareada. Mareada y enferma.

Tendría unos cuatro o cinco años y su padre la había llevado allí de la mano. El despacho olía de un modo extraño, a tabaco y a alcohol. Pero, por supuesto, no reconocía aquellos olores.

Terrence debió notar que reculaba de forma involuntaria al entrar en el despacho, porque se giró hacia ella y le dijo con sonrisa burlona: –A mí tampoco me gusta particularmente esta habitación.

–Entonces ¿por qué la utilizas? –quiso saber Candy. Recordó que su padre había ido allí a pedir dinero. Era un hombre orgulloso y, a pesar de su corta edad, Candy había percibido que no le gustaba hacerlo.

«Llevo seis meses sin cobrar, señor».

Richard Grandchester se había mostrado impaciente y burlón.

Al principio se negó, pero cuando George white insistió con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto, le lanzó varios billetes y salió a toda prisa del despacho. Sin soltarle la mano a su hija, George se agachó para recogerlos. Candy vio sus lágrimas y supo que algo no iba bien. Había olvidado completamente aquel episodio hasta ese día: los olores y las imágenes, y la inquietante sensación de miedo e incertidumbre.

Miró a Terrence, que estaba examinando la habitación con aire indiferente.

–Para mí está bien –dijo finalmente.

Candy se preguntó a qué se refería, pero decidió no insistir. Avanzó por la desteñida alfombra persa con el cuaderno apretado contra el pecho como si fuera una tímida colegiala. El recuerdo no había desaparecido completamente de su mente, y le hizo darse cuenta de lo que Terrence y sus hermanos habían debido soportar por parte de su padre. Ella solo lo había vivido durante un instante; ellos durante toda una vida. Karen nunca le había hablado de su padre, nunca quiso hacer mención a la noche terrible que le había dejado aquella cicatriz.

Candy estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no sabía.

–Toma –Terrence le tendió una hoja de papel doblada–.

Creo que esto es tuyo. Me he encargado de que reconecten el agua y la luz en la casita para que puedas vivir allí el tiempo que tardes en diseñar el paisajismo.

Candy apenas escuchó lo que le decía. Había desdoblado el papel y se había quedado boquiabierta. Era un cheque por valor de quinientas mil libras.

–¿Qué…? –la cabeza le daba vueltas.

–Es lo que se debe –explicó Terrence con brevedad–. Por tu padre. No sé qué pensarás de mí, pero no soy un ladrón.

Diez años de deuda. Candy tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sabía Terrence lo que pensaba de él? En aquel momento ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Y estaba empezando a preguntarse si no habría juzgado mal a Terrence Grandchester durante todos aquellos años. La idea hizo que sintiera una incómoda curiosidad.

–Esto es más de lo que él habría ganado –dijo finalmente–. Mucho más.

–Son los intereses –Terrence se encogió de hombros con gesto impaciente–. Créeme, puedo permitírmelo. Y ahora, ¿hablamos del paisajismo? Candy se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo Jacob para que medio millón de libras le resultara una cantidad insignificante de dinero. Se sentó con rigidez en el borde de la silla que ante el escritorio. Se guardó el cheque en el bolsillo; todavía no estaba segura de si iba a cobrarlo.

–Gracias –dijo con torpeza. ¿Cómo se le agradecía a alguien la entrega de una fortuna? Terrence parecía no darle ninguna importancia. –Entonces… –cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y la miró fijamente–, has mencionado que hay daños. ¿Más de los que resultan obvios a simple vista? –Parece que un virus se ha apoderado de todos los rosales. Hay muchos árboles muertos que necesitan poda y limpieza, y por supuesto hay que reemplazar los muretes.

Terrence asintió, esperando claramente a que continuara.

–No quiero alejarme de la belleza del diseño original – afirmó ella–. El paisajismo del jardín se remonta en algunos casos a más de quinientos años. Así que quiero mantenerlo.

–Por supuesto.

–Es lo mismo que estás haciendo en la casa, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Candy.

Se hizo una brevísima pausa.

–Por supuesto –repitió–. La casa es un monumento histórico. Lo último que querría sería modernizarla sin necesidad.

–¿Quién está supervisando la reforma? –Yo.

–Me refiero a qué empresa. ¿Has contratado un arquitecto? Se hizo otra brevísima pausa.

–T Design.

Candy se reclinó, impresionada.

–Son muy buenos, ¿verdad? Terrence sonrió levemente.

–Eso he oído.

Candy miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que las ventanas estaban abiertas al fresco día veraniego, le pareció que todavía podía aspirar la peste a tabaco, el hedor a alcohol.

Sintió algo de claustrofobia, como si la casa y los recuerdos la estuvieran aplastando. No podía ni imaginar lo que debía sentir Terrence.

–¿Cuándo tienes pensado poner la mansión a la venta? –Lo más pronto posible –Terrence apretó los labios.

–¿No la echarás de menos? –preguntó impulsivamente–. Pasara lo que pasara aquí, este era tu hogar.

–Y ya es hora de que sea el hogar de alguien más – respondió Terrence con frialdad.

Candy se dio cuenta de que le había presionado demasiado. se levantó esperando claramente que ella hiciera lo mismo.

–Tienes libertad absoluta para pedir todo lo que necesites para empezar con tu trabajo. Puedes enviarme las facturas.

La idea resultaba increíble. Se trataba sin duda del encargo más importante que recibiría jamás, con carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera. Era un sueño, una fantasía hecha realidad. Pero se sentía incómoda, insegura. Y más todavía cuando miró a Terrence a los ojos.

Fue como mirar en el mar profundo, pensó Candy. Un mar de dolor.

–Gracias –dijo finalmente–. Estás depositando mucha confianza en mí.

El rostro de Terrence se inmutó durante menos de un segundo y algo parecido a la tristeza cruzó por sus ojos. Luego su expresión volvió a ser tan imperturbable como siempre.

–Hazte merecedora de ella –respondió con brusquedad–. Puedes empezar ahora mismo.

Salió del estudio sin dejar a Candy sin más opción que seguirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, NO CABE DUDA QUE ENTRE ESOS DOS HAY BASTANTE ATRACCIÓN, PERO TERRY ES DEMASIADO CONTROLADO.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRES.<strong>

Candy se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al trabajo. Quería hacerlo, y resultaba más fácil que lidiar con otros asuntos de su vida, como guardar las cosas de su padre, pensar en el futuro o en Terrence Grandchester.

Había pasado mucho tiempo haciendo aquello último.

Quería preguntarle dónde había estado, qué había hecho, por qué había regresado. No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Llevaba una semana en la mansión y apenas había vuelto a verlo desde que salió de su estudio.

Los correos electrónicos que le enviaba Karen no ayudaban a aclarar demasiado la situación. Ahora que ya había luz en la cabaña, había logrado revisar su correo.

Había al menos una docena de mensajes de Karen detallando la llegada de Terrence a la mansión, advirtiendo a Candy de que él no sabía que vivía allí.

Se sentía bien trabajando duro con las manos durante el día, sudando y cubriéndose de polvo y barro. Volvía cada noche a casa para ducharse y meterse en la cama, demasiado cansada incluso para soñar.

Sin embargo, en los momentos en que bajaba la guardia volvía a pensar en Terrence una y otra vez. Quería hacerle preguntas. Quería saber qué había estado haciendo todos aquellos años, qué estaba haciendo ahora. Quería volver a verlo. Solo para aclarar algunas cosas, se dijo. Saber por qué había abandonado a todo el mundo de forma tan repentina. Nada más.

No era cierto. Pensó en el azul de sus ojos, en el aroma de su loción para después del afeitado, y supo que quería volver a verlo. Y punto.

Una semana después de que Terrence le hubiera encargado aquel trabajo, Candy seguía quitando malas hierbas y ramas muertas para preparar el terreno y darle una nueva vida al jardín. Había contratado a un experto en árboles del pueblo vecino para que acudiera a la mansión y cortara algunos ejemplares. Al ver que pasaban las horas y no llegaba, el enfado dio paso a la alarma.

Llamó al móvil del hombre, y este le explicó sin remordimientos:

–Lo siento, pero llamé a la mansión para aclarar algunos detalles y me dijeron que cancelara la visita.

–¿Cómo? –exclamó Candy asombrada–. ¿Quién le ha dicho eso? –No lo sé, la persona que contestó el teléfono. Lo siento.

Candy sabía de quién se trataba. Después de todo, allí solo había dos personas. Estaba furiosa. Había perdido un día entero esperando a alguien que no iba a llegar y Terrence no había tenido siquiera la cortesía de avisarla de que había cancelado su cita. Ya iba bastante mal de tiempo, y no necesitaba que él interviniera.

Tras concertar otra cita con el experto en árboles, se dirigió resueltamente hacia la mansión. Si Terrence Grandchester iba a interferir en su trabajo, quería saber la razón. Y también quería decirle que no lo hiciera. Pero cuando llamó a la puerta principal con los nudillos, no recibió respuesta.

Miró por las ventanas y agitó el picaporte inútilmente, porque la casa estaba cerrada. El cielo tenía un aspecto cargado y frío, y sentía como si su peso la estuviera presionando. Parecía que iba a llover, y Candy estaba tan fuera de sí que decidió volver a la casita. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para empezar a recoger las cosas de su padre, algo que ya había retrasado demasiado. Cuando enfiló por el sendero del bosque empezaron a caer las primeras gotas.

Una hora más tarde, recién duchada y vestida con ropa cómoda, Candy empezó a revisar las pertenencias de su padre. Escogió la menos emotiva: las cajas de facturas antiguas y papeleo que no había llegado a rellenar. Y sin embargo, también allí encontró ternura. Observó la letra de su padre en uno de los papeles. Había anotado algo sobre un nuevo tipo de rosa en la parte de atrás de un aviso de suspensión del suministro de luz si no se pagaba la factura antes de determinada fecha. Candy pensó en el puñado de billetes arrugados que Richard Grandchester le había arrojado a su padre y cómo él los había recogido. El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Y justo en aquel momento las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, dejándola una vez más en la oscuridad. Se sentó sin dar crédito, con la notificación todavía en la mano. Entonces una furia irracional se apoderó de ella. Primero quedaba cancelada la cita con el experto en árboles. Y ahora la luz volví a irse otra vez. Si Terrence había cambiado de parecer sobre su permanencia allí, no tenía más que haberlo dicho.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Candy se calzó las botas de agua, agarró la linterna y el anorak y salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

Llevaba toda la tarde lloviendo, y el diluvio de los cielos no se había detenido. A pesar del impermeable, Candy se empapó en cuestión de segundos. No le importaba. La indignación la impulsaba entre los árboles y hacia la entrada de la mansión. Llamó a la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero el sonido se perdió entre el viento y la lluvia. Volvió a llamar una y otra vez, porque presentía que Terrence estaba en casa a pesar de la oscuridad de las ventanas. Y aunque no estuviera, se negaba a volver a la casita. No se detendría ante una puerta cerrada. Esa vez no. Candy pegó una fuerte patada.

La puerta se abrió y estuvo a punto de caer sobre Terrence a la pata coja.

–¿Estás bien? –tan impávido como de costumbre, la sostuvo y le deslizó las manos por los brazos, deteniéndose en la cintura y examinándole las espinillas y los pies.

A pesar de la rabia que sentía y del daño que se había hecho, Candy experimentó un extraño escalofrío cuando la tocó.

–Sí, solo me he pegado con el dedo del pie –le espetó apartándose de aquellas manos capaces.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Terrence cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–Yo diría que sí –respondió Candy soltando una carcajada seca–. ¿Por qué has cancelado la cita con el experto en árboles que yo concerté? Tiene todo el mes de junio ocupado y conseguí que viniera a modo de favor. Y si la ibas a cancelar, podrías al menos habérmelo dicho.

–Lo siento –respondió Terrence con frialdad–. Me temo que ha sido un descuido. He pasado el día en Londres por asuntos de trabajo y he desviado todas las llamadas a mi oficina. Mi asistente debe haber cancelado la cita.

–Ah –Candy no supo qué decir a eso–. Bueno, ¿y por qué has cortado la luz? –le espetó–. Si has cambiado de opinión respecto a mí, podrías haber… –¿Que yo he cortado la luz? –Terrence parecía ahora estar divirtiéndose–. Me temo que no tengo tanta autoridad. El viento y los relámpagos no me obedecen –miró a su alrededor.

Candy se dio cuenta entonces de lo oscura que estaba la mansión. Se fijó en la linterna que Terrence llevaba en la mano y entendió demasiado tarde que la luz se había ido también allí. Había tormenta, por el amor de dios. Aunque estaba temblando de frío se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Era una completa idiota.

–Ah –se movió y el agua cayó de una costura suelta que tenía en la bota. Se quedó mirando la mancha en la alfombra y se fijó en que Terrence también la estaba mirando–. Lo siento –murmuró–. He sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

–Eso parece –Terrence dejó que el silencio se hiciera cargo de la situación mientras la miraba–. Bueno, no puedo dejar que te vayas con esta tormenta, tal y como estás – dijo finalmente con tono resignado–. Por suerte las tuberías ya están reparadas. ¿Por qué no subes a secarte? Date un baño si quieres. Y puedes ponerte algo de Karen.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par mientras una sucesión de imágenes cruzaba por su mente.

–Yo no sería capaz de… –¿Por qué no? –la retó él–. No creo que haya nada esperándote en la casita, ¿verdad? Me estaba preparando algo de cena. Acabo de llegar de Londres hace una hora.

Eres libre de unirte a mí.

Libre, pero no bienvenida. Candy no se hacía ilusiones, Terrence no deseaba su compañía. Era una obligación para él.

–De acuerdo, gracias –aceptó con tono retador. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de obtener alguna de las respuestas que buscaba.

–Bien. ¿Conoces el camino? Candy asintió y Terrence se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Te espero en la cocina cuando hayas terminado. No olvides la linterna.

Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta, engullido por la oscuridad.

Mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la cocina, Terrence se preguntó por qué había invitado a Candice White a compartir su cena. Lamentaba haberlo hecho. No quería compañía, y menos la suya. Lo miraba con una incómoda mezcla de piedad y recriminación, y no necesitaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Se negaba a explicarse delante de ella y, sin embargo, no podía soportar la idea de que llegara a más conclusiones necias.

Había dado por hecho que había cortado la luz, igual que pensaba que había abandonado a su familia para seguir sus propios deseos egoístas. Vio la condena y el desprecio en sus ojos, lo había escuchado en su voz aquella primera noche.

«Puede que tú salieras huyendo de la mansión, pero eso no significa que los demás hiciéramos lo mismo». Terrence cerró la mente a aquel recuerdo. No tenía sentido pensar en ello, en ella, porque ya tenía bastante gente a la que pedir perdón y demasiados pecados que purgar sin necesidad de añadir a Candice a la lista. Le daría de cenar y la invitaría a marcharse después.

Pero nada más tomar aquella decisión, otro pensamiento traicionero y ladino se le cruzó por la mente.

«La has invitado porque querías verla. Querías hablar con ella. La deseas».

La había evitado durante aquella última semana por muchas razones. Pero en esos momentos sus rizos rubios y su piel de porcelana se le aparecieron en la cabeza. Casi podía olerla, y sintió un espasmo de deseo incontenible. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos absurdos.

Había tenido suficientes aventuras para saber cuándo una mujer estaba fuera de sus límites. Y Candice, con sus ojos de pestañas largas y su sonrisa trémula, tenía carteles de aviso por todas partes.

El día que dejó la mansión Grandchester se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a hacerle daño a nadie, que no se daría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era una promesa que pensaba mantener; conocía demasiado bien sus propias debilidades. Y ese «nadie» incluía a Candice.

Resultaba extraño estar en el dormitorio de Karen.

Candy solo había estado allí unas cuantas veces, y de eso hacía muchos años. Vio que las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotografías, imágenes artísticas de una ventana con lluvia, un cuenco con lilas… y ella. Había muchas fotos de ella. Se le había olvidado que Karen le pidió que posara. Había sido su primera y renuente modelo.

Candy se acercó un poco más y enfocó las fotos con la linterna. En la mayoría de ellas parecía estar posando a regañadientes. Pero Karen había captado muchas emociones de su rostro. Resultaba extraño verse a sí misma tan expuesta y vulnerable.

Se dio la vuelta sintiéndose inquieta. Terrence debía haber visto todas aquellas fotos y eso hacía que se sintiera incómoda.

Apartando de sí aquellos pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba dentro del dormitorio. Su intención era únicamente secarse con una toalla, pero cuando vio la enorme bañera de mármol se dejó llevar por el decadente deseo de darse un baño largo y relajante. La bañera de la casa del jardinero era vieja y disponían de muy poca agua caliente, así que la posibilidad resultaba especialmente tentadora. Abrió los grifos al máximo y, en cuestión de minutos, estuvo bajo las cálidas y fragantes burbujas sin pensar en las fotos.

Media hora más tarde estaba arropada por una gruesa toalla y se sentía un poco avergonzada por haberse dado aquel capricho. Revisó con pudor los cajones de Karen y solo encontró ropa de sus años adolescentes, demasiado pequeña. No había nada ni remotamente apropiado.

Entonces vio una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal encima de la cama, junto con un cinturón. Era ropa de Terrence. Encima había una nota que decía: Por si no encuentras nada adecuado.

Candy se quedó mirando su caligrafía y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No esperaba que tuviera un detalle así. Agarró la camiseta gris y se la llevó a la cara. Olía a jabón. Olía a Terrence.

Había estado allí, a solo unos metros mientras ella se encontraba desnuda en la bañera. Candy contuvo un gemido y hundió el rostro en la camiseta. ¿Por qué estaba pensando así de Terrence? Se dijo con firmeza que ya no sentía esa atracción de colegiala por él. Ni siquiera quería un novio, ni un marido, ni un amante de ningún tipo. Su negocio iba a necesitar de todo su tiempo y su energía, y tras cinco años cuidando de su padre tenía las reservas emocionales por los suelos. No necesitaba complicarse sintiendo algo por otra persona.

Pero ¿y qué había del deseo? No podía ignorar que Terrence era posiblemente el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, ni que su cuerpo respondía a él de un modo instintivo. Pero mientras se metía la camiseta por la cabeza, pensó que no tenía por qué actuar en base a aquella atracción. No tenía que hacer algo respecto a ese deseo. Y además, no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, porque al parecer no le caía demasiado bien a Grandchester.

Se puso los pantalones, que le quedaban enormes, y se los ajustó con el cinturón. Sabía que tenía un aspecto ridículo, pero era mejor que llevar ropa dos tallas más pequeña que la suya.

Agarró la linterna y se dirigió hacia el pasillo para buscar la cocina. Estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, iluminada por la luz de la velas. Terrence había colocado varios candelabros antiguos de plata en distintos puntos de la cocina.

–Lo has conseguido –Terrence se giró bajo la tenue luz–.

Espero que no te hayas perdido.

–Casi –respondió ella–. Lo cierto es que me he dado un baño. Gracias –señaló la ropa que llevaba puesta–. Es todo un detalle por tu parte.

–Pensé que la ropa de Karen debía estar algo mohosa. No se ha aireado en años.

–Es extraño lo olvidado que ha quedado todo – murmuró Candy–. Hacía años que no entraba en esta casa. No era consciente de la cantidad de cosas que habían quedado atrás.

Terrence se quedó muy quieto, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

–Todo el mundo hizo su vida en otro sitio.

–Lo sé.

Terrence sacó dos platos y la miró de reojo.

–Sí, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, Candice. Tú viste cómo ocurría todo. Te quedaste la última, ¿verdad? Terrence habló con voz pausada, sin asomo de burla, pero sus palabras la hirieron porque eran muy ciertas. Había sentido año tras año el esfuerzo de luchar a solas. –Sí –respondió en voz baja–. Así fue.

–¿Te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo? –preguntó Terrence dejando los platos en la barra que había en el centro de la cocina–.

¿Nunca fuiste a ningún sitio, aparte de a Italia?

–Fui a la universidad a estudiar horticultura.

–Sí, pero aparte de eso…, te quedaste. Esperaste – Terrence la miró con una expresión que no revelaba nada.

Pero ella sintió sus palabras como una acusación. Como si la estuviera juzgando.

–Sí –susurró–. Me quedé –tragó saliva y apartó la vista–. Hay algo que huele bien –afirmó con tono alegre tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

Terrence abrió el horno y sacó una bandeja de aluminio.

–Me temo que no soy un gran cocinero. Es comida india para llevar, pero al menos el horno funciona, así que está caliente –sirvió el aromático pollo con arroz en dos platos y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los taburetes altos–. Ven a cenar.

Candy se sentó frente a él, consciente de lo íntimo que resultaba el momento. La cocina estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas y estaban solos en la casa. No había nadie en varias hectáreas a la redonda.

Cortó un trozo de pollo. Sabía que aquel no era el momento para preguntarle a Terrence qué había estado haciendo todos aquellos años, por qué se había ido, si alguna vez había pensado en la gente que dejaba atrás.

Pero tenía aquellas preguntas atoradas en la garganta y en el corazón.

–Y dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? – le preguntó con tono forzadamente alegre.

Terrence se quedó paralizado durante un instante, y supo que lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

–Mucha cosas.

–¿Por ejemplo? –Trabajar.

–¿En qué? –En esto y en lo otro.

Candy dejó el tenedor, exasperada por sus esquivas respuestas.

–¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar? ¿Se trata de algo ilegal? Terrence frunció el ceño.

–No, por supuesto que no.

–Bueno, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? –Candy se encogió de hombros–. Nunca enviaste una carta ni dejaste ningún mensaje. Karen esperó….

–No quiero hablar de mi hermana –la atajó él con tono glacial–. No entiendo tanta curiosidad.

Candy tragó saliva, se encogió de hombros y suavizó el tono.

–Es lógico que sienta curiosidad. Tú mismo has dicho que yo fui la que me quedé aquí durante tantos años. Y esperé. Esperé y vi cómo se marchaba todo el mundo, empezando por ti. Así que sí, me gustaría saber por qué se inició el éxodo.

A medida que iba hablando se le había ido endureciendo el tono. Candy se detuvo sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

–Entonces –dijo Terrence tras un instante–, no solo quieres saber qué he estado haciendo, sino por qué me fui.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro. Era mejor terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

–Sí.

Terry se reclinó. Tenía una postura relajada aunque mantenía la mirada alerta.

–¿Por qué no me dices por qué crees tú que me marché? Ella se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. No esperaba aquello. No supo qué decir.

–O puedo adivinarlo yo –continuó él, ahora con tono cruel y burlón–. Seguro que crees que me marché porque estaba aburrido. Que me había cansado de jugar a ejercer de padre con mis hermanos y entonces decidí que podían valerse por sí mismos mientras yo me divertía.

Nunca escribí ni llamé ni volví porque no me importaban, ni ellos ni mucho menos tú, la zarrapastrosa hija del jardinero que me seguía siempre a todas partes con el corazón reflejado en los ojos.

Candy dejó escapar un involuntario gemido. No esperaba que fuera tan cruel.

–¿No es eso lo que piensas, Candice? –insistió él en un susurro.

Entonces Candy supo que era tan cruel como él. Había pensado todo lo que Terrence había dicho. Lo había juzgado una y otra vez desde el fondo de su corazón y lo había condenado sin juicio.

Y de pronto, al ver el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Terrence, se preguntó de pronto si no se habría equivocado.

Él se rió con una carcajada amarga.

–No te molestes en contestar –dijo levantándose del taburete y llevando su plato ya vacío al fregadero–. Sé lo que piensas. Todas tus emociones se reflejan en esos ojos maravillosos.

¿Esos ojos maravillosos? El cuerpo de Candy reaccionó a aquel repentino halago. Terry se giró para mirarla con una cadera apoyada en la encimera. La luz de las velas proyectaba sombras sobre sus duras facciones.

–Lo siento –dijo ella transcurrido un instante. No sabía ni por qué se estaba disculpando, pero sintió la profunda necesidad de hacerlo.

Había hecho muchos juicios en su soledad y su dolor.

No merecía ninguna explicación, pero quería saber por qué se había marchado Terry por una razón distinta que no sabía identificar.

–No te disculpes por la verdad –le espetó Terry de pronto con brusquedad–. Sí, abandoné a mis hermanos – afirmó sin asomo de emoción–. Fue un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, pero el coste fue elevado.

¿El precio de qué?, se preguntó Candy. ¿Y para quién fue elevado el coste? ¿Para sus hermanos o para él? –Ven –le dijo Terry tras una breve pausa.

Sonaba resignado y extrañamente dulce. Candy lo miró.

Le estaban tendiendo la mano. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se bajó del taburete y le tomó la mano. Terry entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Ella sintió de nuevo aquella explosión de burbujas dulce y peligrosa.

–¿Qué…? –Quiero mostrarte algo –dijo Terry.

Y sin soltarle la mano salió con ella de la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO**.

No había sido intención de Terry tomarle la mano. Ni siquiera quería mostrarle lo que había encontrado, seguramente ella ya lo sabía. Y en caso contrario, podría haberle deslizado un sobre por debajo de la puerta de la casita.

No quería estar tan cerca de aquella mujer que le hacía preguntas incómodas y lo miraba con asombro y dolor, un dolor que él había provocado. Y sin embargo allí estaba, llevándola por los oscuros corredores con la mano de Candy en la suya. Sentía sus dedos delicados y confiados a pesar de las palabras tan duras que acababa de decirle. Y le gustaba sentirla. Candy white lo atraía con su dulzura y también con su fuerza. Pero no podía dejarse llevar.

Había vuelto a casa con un único propósito: vender la mansión. Reunir a la familia era una parte necesaria e importante para ello, pero seducir a Candy White no.

Porque solo se trataría de eso. Una seducción placentera e inútil. Eso era lo único que él podía ofrecer. Estaba vacío por dentro. O peor, se corrigió. Lleno de recuerdos envenenados y remordimientos traicioneros. Lleno de la verdad sobre sí mismo, sobre lo que era capaz de hacer.

No tenía nada que darle a Candice.

Excepto una rosa.

–¿Por qué volvemos aquí? –preguntó Candy.

Terry la había llevado de nuevo al estudio.

–Encontré algo cuando estaba revisando los papeles de mi padre –contestó él.

Le soltó la mano para acercarse al escritorio, dejando a Candy con el dulce recuerdo de su contacto. Terry empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles.

–Tenía el peor sistema de archivo posible –afirmó él–.

Aunque eso no resulta sorprendente.

–No sé mucho sobre tu padre –dijo Candy con cautela–.

Excepto… Terry alzó la vista y la miró recelo.

–¿Excepto qué? –Lo que dice la gente en el pueblo –respondió ella vacilante–. Que era encantador. Y un borracho.

–Era ambas cosas. Desgraciadamente, no era un buen padre.

Lo dijo con frialdad, como si no le importara.

–Debiste lamentarlo mucho.

–Así es –Terry entornó los ojos al mirarla–. Lo he lamentado toda mi vida. Por mis hermanos –continuó él–.

Yo no fui un buen reemplazo.

–Pero lo intentaste.

Terry se encogió de hombros antes de girarse otra vez hacia los papeles del escritorio.

–Mi padre, aunque parezca mentira, tenía algunas cualidades. Como esta –le tendió un trozo de pergamino duro y amarillento.

Candy lo tomó vacilante y contuvo el aliento al mirarlo.

Había una rosa seca, con los pétalos desteñidos pero todavía perfecta guardada en el pergamino. Debajo estaba escrito con una letra para ella desconocida: La rosa de Candice.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y agarró con más fuerza el frágil pergamino.

–Ten cuidado –le pidió Terry soltándole suavemente los dedos.

–Lo siento. Yo… no sabía… ¿cómo consiguió tu padre esto? –Creo que tu padre se lo enseñó –Terry señaló una frase escrita debajo en letra más pequeña y leyó–: «Un nuevo híbrido al que White le ha puesto el nombre de su hija. Conmovedor». Debió conmoverle en uno de sus instantes lúcidos.

–Mi padre siempre estaba experimentando con las rosas –murmuró Candy con voz rota–. A veces pensé…, parecía que le importaran más que… –sacudió la cabeza.

No quería manchar el recuerdo de su padre con pensamientos tristes. Sí, adoraba sus rosas, estaba incluso obsesionado por ellas, pero Candy siempre había sabido que la quería más a ella, incluso en los momentos más oscuros de su demencia–. Nunca me dijo que… no sabía que le había puesto mi nombre a una de ellas. Gracias por enseñármela.

–Puedes quedártela. ¿Estabas muy unida a tu padre? – quiso saber Terry.

–Sí… Candy se dio cuenta de que sonaba vacilante, insegura incluso. Sabía que su padre la adoraba, pero vivir a solas con un hombre que perdía la memoria y que estaba obsesionado con la calidad de la tierra y las nuevas técnicas de fertilización había resultado duro en ocasiones.

George White no siempre supo cuándo necesitaba ropa nueva, o que la escuchara, o un abrazo. Y los últimos cinco años de demencia habían dejado a Candy sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

En cierto modo, su muerte había sido un alivio. Aquella idea la hacía estremecerse de culpa.

–No era en absoluto como tu padre –dijo con tono forzado–. Pero a veces… me sentía sola.

Se sintió avergonzada de confesarlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que Terry y sus hermanos habían tenido que pasar con la mano dura de Richard.

Terry esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

–Todos tenemos nuestro propio dolor. Cada tristeza es distinta, pero no por ello menor –señaló hacia la rosa–.

Candy tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que se limitó a asentir. Alzó la vista y vio que Terry la estaba mirando de un modo que la hacía sentir que sabía mucho. En cambio ella no sabía nada.

–Háblame de él –le pidió.

Terry se puso tenso.

–No hay mucho que decir –aseguró tras un instante.

Cansy se alegró de que no fingiera que no la había entendido. Estaba hablando de Richard Grandchester, su padre, el causante de su dolor; el hombre al que había matado accidentalmente… y al que debía de haber odiado.

–Me gustaría que hubiera algo más que decir –afirmó Terry con un tono brusco–. Me gustaría que tuviéramos más recuerdos felices de él. Me habría gustado que mis hermanos tuvieran un padre como Dios manda en lugar de… No terminó la frase, pero Candy tuvo la sensación de que iba a decir «en lugar de mí».

–Karen nunca hablaba de él –murmuró Candy–.

Aunque yo tampoco le preguntaba.

Solo tenía ocho años cuando… –Cuando murió –la voz de Candy sonó fría y dura.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haber dicho nada. Pero quería saber más.

–Debió ser muy duro –continuó ella–. Sobre todo para ti. Lo siento.

–Ya te he dicho que no tienes que disculparte por decir la verdad –le soltó él con expresión repentinamente dura–. Lo cierto es que era un auténtico malnacido–.

Aterrorizó a sus esposas y a sus hijos, se gastó en alcohol el dinero de la familia y cuando murió me sentí… Se detuvo de pronto. Tenía el rostro contorsionado por la angustia y el dolor.

–Terry –murmuró Candy alzando los brazos de un modo instintivo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿abrazarlo? Aunque sabía que a Terry le horrorizaría la idea, no pudo evitarlo. Quería tocarlo, sentirle.

–Tú me has preguntado, y ahora ya lo sabes –sus labios se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa–. ¿Satisfecha, Candy ? –preguntó tocándole la mejilla con un dedo.

Candy se estremeció ante la caricia, porque eso era exactamente. Terry le deslizó el dedo hacia el cuello despertando chispas en ella. Se quedó paralizada en el sitio, sorprendida de cómo un gesto tan simple podía afectarla tanto. Volvió a sentir como si tuviera burbujas por dentro.

Terry la observó cuidadosamente, fijándose en su reacción, y ella se preguntó cómo era posible que el ambiente hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente, cómo la cargada atmósfera de rabia y dolor se había transformado en algo tan peligroso. Tragó saliva mientras Terry apoyaba el dedo en la base de su cuello, como si quisiera dejar su marca. Y ella no se apartó. No protestó. No hizo nada excepto someterse.

Tras un largo e intenso momento, Terry deslizó el dedo hacia el escote y lo introdujo suavemente en su interior, como haciéndole una pregunta. Candy sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y eso que solo la estaba tocando con un dedo. vio la expresión distante de su rostro. La vergüenza reemplazó entonces al calor. Él no estaba en absoluto emocionado.

–No –susurró Candy.

Ni siquiera sabía qué quería detener, si la expresión del rostro de Terry o el contacto de su mano. Su cuerpo desde luego no quería que parara, su cuerpo quería manos, bocas, labios. Por todas partes.

–¿No qué? –preguntó Terry con suavidad letal.

–No me seduzcas –dijo Candy, porque sin duda eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Utilizando la seducción y el sexo como un arma, la más poderosa que tenía. Ella lamentó no tener la fuerza suficiente para apartarse. Cerró los ojos brevemente en súplica silenciosa y luego los abrió. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Terrence? –Esa es una pregunta interesante –sonriendo levemente, Terry volvió a sacar el dedo del escote y lo subió de regreso hasta la mejilla.

Candy sentía como si la hubiera marcado, como si tuviera una línea roja allí donde la había tocado.

–Me siento atraído por ti, Candy –murmuró él acariciándole los labios con el dedo–. Y tú por mí. Estamos solos. ¿Por qué no sacar el máximo partido al momento? Como si fuera tan fácil. Ella sabía que no lo era, y que Terry también lo sabía. Lo veía en la brillo de sus ojos.

La estaba provocando con su seductora sugerencia. Era un desafío, una reacción a sus incisivas preguntas. No era una proposición ligera, como pretendía hacer creer. Era un castigo.

Encontró fuerzas para dar un paso atrás. Terry dejó caer la mano sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

–¿Te refieres a tener una aventura? –preguntó con firmeza.

–Llámalo como quieras –Terry entornó los ojos.

–Sin ataduras –aclaró ella. Porque tenía que decirlo aunque resultara obvio. Terrence Grandchester no era un hombre de relaciones serias.

–Ninguna.

Durante un glorioso y tentador momento su cuerpo anheló que sucediera. ¿Cuándo se había dejado llevar por algo tan básico, sensual y placentero como una aventura? Había tenido unas cuantas relaciones mediocres en la universidad, pero nada remotamente cercano a lo que Terrence le estaba ofreciendo. Y durante los últimos cinco años había llevado la vida de una monja de clausura, ocupándose de su padre y trabajando sin parar. Incluso en Italia estuvo demasiado ocupada visitando jardines y lamiéndose las heridas como para prestar atención a ningún hombre.

Y allí estaba Terrence Grandchester, tan guapo y misterioso, sugiriéndole que tuvieran una aventura.

Resultaba ultrajante. Increíble. Un poco alarmante. Tentador.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Y Terry también lo sabía. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que se lo había sugerido.

Había visto algo en los ojos de Terry, algo real, oscuro y herido, y supo que no podría tener ninguna relación con aquel hombre. No podía separar el cuerpo del corazón, y Terrence le haría daño. Tal vez no quisiera hacérselo, pero se lo haría.

–Yo… no puedo –dio un paso atrás y luego otro.

Terrence no dijo nada. Candy no fue capaz de distinguir su expresión entre las sombras del estudio, y de pronto no quiso esperar a su burlona respuesta. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, el único camino que le quedaba.

Salió corriendo.

Terry vio cómo Candy salía corriendo de la estancia y luego escuchó un portazo. Se la imaginó deambulando por los jardines, tropezando contra las raíces de los árboles con el pelo alborotado flotándole sobre los hombros.

Qué lío. Qué lío había montado. Y lo había hecho intencionadamente, a modo de advertencia tanto para ella como para él. Para que no se acercara demasiado.

Terry suspiró, se apartó del escritorio y estuvo a punto de tropezarse con el pergamino que Candy había dejado caer debido a la sorpresa y la angustia.

La rosa de Candy. La duce Candy.

Terry no podía imaginar qué había llevado a su padre a conservar aquella rosa como si fuera el dibujo de un niño.

Solo se le ocurría pensar que estaba en alguno de sus escasos momentos de lucidez. Como cuando les construyó una casita en el árbol o les llevaba cestas de navidad de Hartington. Eran momentos de los que los niños disfrutaban con vacilante incredulidad porque eran muy escasos. Por supuesto, cuando quemó la casita del árbol una semana más tarde o destruyó el contenido de las cestas en un arrebato alcoholizado, fue a Terry a quien le tocó recoger las piezas rotas. Calmar los ánimos.

Hasta aquella noche. En aquel momento de desafío puso fin a una vida y cambió la de todos los demás para siempre.

Suspiró otra vez con un gemido. Odiaba que aquellos recuerdos todavía lo persiguieran. A lo largo de los años había logrado enterrarlos de tal modo que casi podía fingir que no existían. Casi.

Lo perseguían en sueños. Lo convertían en su prisionero. Y desde que regresó a la mansión era peor que nunca. Sentía los fantasmas crecer en su interior y susurrarle al oído: «Eres un bárbaro. Un borracho. Un asesino. No hay nada bueno en ti. Haces daño a todo el que se te acerca».

Y había vuelto a demostrarlo al tratar de seducir a la mujer más dulce e inocente que había conocido en su vida.

Volvió a ver la expresión de asombro, e incluso de angustia, en los ojos de Candy cuando le sugirió tener una aventura sin compromiso sabiendo que ella se negaría. Sabiendo que se sentiría ofendida. Sabiendo que no estaba bien.

Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Y sabía la razón. Candy le había planteado demasiadas preguntas. Se había acercado demasiado. Había visto algo en su interior que ni siquiera él sabía que guardaba. Candy había intentado abrazarlo y él se había sentido tentado a dejarse llevar, a encontrar consuelo y seguridad entre sus brazos. Así que había hecho lo único que sabía que la ahuyentaría.

Terry cerró los ojos y puso la mente en blanco para dejar a un lado las recriminaciones. Aspiró con fuerza el aire y lo soltó lentamente. Se sentía mejor.

Salió del estudio con paso firme y se dijo a sí mismo que lo que había ocurrido era bueno. Al menos estaría un tiempo sin ver a Candy White.

Candy corrió hasta su casa sintiendo el pecho pesado y un dolor en el costado. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo dentro y hubo cerrado con llave, como si Terry fuera el lobo y ella, Caperucita Roja.

Por suerte ya había luz, y Candy puso rápidamente la tetera al fuego y encendió la chimenea. Se quitó la ropa de Terry y la dejó en una esquina, consciente de que tendría que lavarla y devolvérsela en algún momento, aunque no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento.

Una taza de té la calmaría, pensó poniéndose el grueso albornoz de su padre.

Pero cuando se sentó finalmente en la mecedora, al lado del fuego, con una humeante taza en las manos, no se sentía calmada ni tranquila. Se sentía como una estúpida.

¿Qué habría pensado Terrence de ella al verla salir corriendo como una niña asustada? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decir algo inteligente y cortante? Lo que había hecho era sonrojarse y salir corriendo.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y gimió al recordar lo sucedido. No tenía suficiente experiencia con los hombres, y durante los últimos cinco años la única persona con la que había hablado prácticamente había sido su padre, que a veces ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su nombre.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cuándo iba a asumir lo que le había tocado en la vida? ¿Cuándo superaría el dolor por la muerte de sus padres y la consiguiente soledad? ¿Cuándo podría empezar a vivir los sueños que había tejido con tanto optimismo durante su estancia en Italia? ¿Cuándo estaría lista para tomar las riendas de su vida y empezar a vivir de verdad? En ese instante se sentía completamente destrozada.

Se levantó de la mecedora y dejó la taza abandonada en la mesita. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella casa, demasiado tiempo cuidando el jardín de otra persona. Tenía que salir de allí. En aquel instante.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse un abrigo, se calzó las botas y salió a la noche húmeda. Un viento helado le refrescó el rostro. Se apartó de los jardines y se dirigió hacia el lago. No había pasado por allí desde que volvió a la mansión, estaba lejos de la casa y no formaba parte de los jardines. Según la leyenda familiar, estaba encantado porque alguien se había ahogado allí. Su superficie negra y lisa brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Candy se quedó allí unos instantes, aspirando el aire fresco de la noche.

No podía cambiar el pasado, el hecho de que su madre hubiera muerto cuando ella nació o la enfermedad de su padre. Ni tampoco el modo en que había respondido ante Terrence esa noche.

Pero podía cambiar el futuro. Tenía el destino en sus manos. A partir del día siguiente, reclamaría sus sueños.

Empezaría a disfrutar de la vida que había soñado en Italia.

Suspiró profundamente antes de alejarse de las aguas tranquilas del lago y volver a la casita. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el sobre que le habían dejado en la baldosa de entrada. Lo recogió y al abrirlo sacó un trozo de pergamino. Su rosa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Terry debía de haberlo dejado allí mientras ella estaba en el lago.

Ambos eran incapaces de dormir y habían vagado en la oscuridad, perdidos en sus recuerdos. Candy volvió a guardar el pergamino en el sobre y entró.

El día siguiente fue uno de esos días claros que solo amanecen tras una tormenta. El sol brillaba en todos los charcos y hacía que las hojas y los árboles relucieran.

Vestida con sus mejores pantalones y una camisa de color lavanda, Candy se dirigió hacia la mansión. Llevaba puesta la ropa que se había comprado en Italia, a modo de armadura. Era ropa para reclamar la vida que había concebido para sí misma antes de que Terrence echara por tierra todos sus planes.

Levanto la pesada aldaba de bronce de la puerta principal y la dejó caer. El sonido resonó en el interior de la casa vacía. Tras un largo y tenso instante, Terry abrió.

Candy lo miró un instante. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones grises anchos y una camiseta negra que se le ajustaba a los bien definidos músculos del pecho. Tenía el pelo húmedo por el sudor y no sonreía.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Candy–. ¿Estás ocupado? –No es nada importante –Terry no se apartó para dejarla pasar y su tono rozaba la mala educación–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Necesito hablar contigo.

Él vaciló y Candy se dio cuenta de que no quería dejarla entrar. ¿Lo habría ofendido al salir huyendo? –Si es por lo de anoche, te pido disculpas –dijo Terry finalmente–. No tendría que haberte propuesto algo así.

Candy sabía que debería sentirse aliviada, pero solo sintió decepción.

–No se trata de eso –dijo con voz tensa–. Aunque te agradezco las disculpas. ¿Me dejas entrar, por favor? Preferiría no tener que hablar en la puerta.

Terry esperó otro largo instante durante el que Candy pensó que iba a negarse. Finalmente esbozó la más leve de las sonrisas y se echó a un lado.

–Pasa a la cocina –dijo guiándola a través del largo y estrecho corredor–. Es la más habitable de las habitaciones de la casa.

Aquella mañana la cocina estaba llena de luz, sin asomo de las tentadoras sombras de la noche anterior. Candy se fijó en que los platos de la cena estaban limpios y colocados en el fregadero. Olía a café.

–¿Quieres un poco? –le ofreció Terry señalando la cafetera que estaba al fuego.

Ella asintió. Era mejor mantener una distancia profesional. Una reunión con café.

Terry le sirvió una taza y le pasó la leche y el azúcar. Él tomó el suyo solo.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Candy? –Quiero dimitir.

La expresión de Terry no varió, y Candy siguió adelante.

–El trabajo me viene grande. Necesitas a alguien con más experiencia.

–No estoy de acuerdo.

–No sabes de lo que hablas –respondió Candy frustrada–. ¿Tienes acaso alguna experiencia con el diseño de jardines? Su intención era burlarse, pero Terry se tomó la pregunta en serio.

–Un poco.

–Bueno, de todas maneras no puedo hacerlo –suspiró Candy, exasperada.

–Te comprometiste.

–No he firmado nada.

Terry alzó las cejas.

–Pensé que era suficiente con tu palabra.

Candy se sonrojó. La había acorralado en una esquina, necesitaba más espacio.

–Podrás encontrar a alguien con suma facilidad – afirmó–. Alguien más cualificado.

–Te dije que no tendría que haber sugerido que entre nosotros hubiera algo más que un acuerdo profesional – Terry sonaba frío e impaciente–. Así que si estás preocupada… –No –Candy sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo–. No es eso, de verdad que no. Es esta casa, los recuerdos. ¿Tú no lo sientes? Terry se la quedó mirando completamente inmóvil.

–Sí –dijo tras un largo instante con tono triste–. Pero no pensé que a ti te pasara.

–Mis recuerdos son distintos a los tuyos –reconoció ella en un susurro–. Mi padre me quería y yo a él, pero… – dejó escapar el aire antes de continuar–. Los últimos cinco años lo estuve cuidando, durante su demencia. No quise llevarlo a una residencia porque sabía que sería más feliz aquí, donde había pasado toda su vida. Fue duro –trató de sonreír, pero le temblaron los labios–, me sentí muy sola.

Viajé a Italia porque necesitaba un cambio.

–Lo siento –dijo Terry con voz pausada–. Imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ti quedarte.

–En cualquier caso –continuó Candy tratando de poner un tono alegre–, mi intención era quedarme solo unos días en la casita. Quería recoger mis cosas y las de mi padre y alquilar algo en el pueblo, como te dije la primera noche.

Terry no hizo ningún comentario y ella continuó hablando con tono firme.

–Estar aquí sola me resulta difícil. Volví de Italia pensando en empezar una nueva vida, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

–¿Cómo vas a empezar una nueva vida sin enfrentarte primero al pasado? –preguntó Terry tras un instante.

Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba hablando para sí mismo.

–¿Es esa la razón por la que tú volviste? –le preguntó.

–En parte sí –Terry le dio un sorbo al café–. La otra es que la casa se estaba viniendo abajo –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Candy sonrió también. Una parte de ella quería preguntarle más cosas a Terry, pero sabía que no le daría respuestas.

–No te vayas, Candy –le pidió él con tono dulce–. No huyas. Te quedaste aquí todos esos años cuando era mucho más duro que ahora. Termina el trabajo, no por mí, sino por tu carrera, por ti misma y por tu padre.

Devuélveles a estos jardines el esplendor que una vez conocieron y sal de aquí con orgullo. Te alegrarás de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas. No esperaba aquello. Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un Terrence burlón y frío, no a un hombre cuyo corazón parecía por una vez reflejarse en sus ojos.

–¿Y qué me dices de ti? –susurró. ¿Saldrás de aquí con orgullo? Terry tardó mucho en contestar. Candy vio de nuevo aquella oscuridad en sus ojos que ocultaba un gran dolor.

–Saldré de aquí –dijo finalmente, con tanta firmeza que Candy no fue capaz de cuestionar sus palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO.**

Se quedó. Candy se preguntó si su intención había sido en algún momento marcharse. Solo había hecho falta una súplica silenciosa por parte de Terry para que se derritiera.

Y era lo bastante sincera como para reconocer que había algo de verdad en lo que él había dicho. Había aceptado el encargo en primera instancia porque quería ver los jardines restaurados. Quería hacerlo ella. Luego podría seguir adelante con la conciencia tranquila y el corazón ligero.

Si lograba sobrevivir.

Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse de que Terrence volviera a tentarla. Mantenía completamente las distancias. Candy se centró en el trabajo. Había mucho que hacer y, aunque había contratado a unos cuantos hombres del pueblo para que hicieran las tareas más pesadas, se quedaba en los jardines desde el alba hasta el anochecer y nunca le sobraba ni un minuto.

Todavía tenía que pensar en cómo remodelar las partes de la propiedad que no podían restaurarse, como el jardín de las rosas. Caminó por el espacio octogonal e inspeccionó los rosales, secos y marchitos, preguntándose como podría reemplazar lo que había sido una de las joyas de la corona de la finca, el logro del que su padre estaba más orgulloso.

Esbozó algunas ideas, revisó catálogos sobre los últimos ejemplares creados, pero todo lo que se le ocurría le parecía inferior a lo que hubo allí antes.

En cualquier caso, el trabajo de restaurar los jardines hacía que mantuviera la mente y el cuerpo ocupados.

O casi. Su mente y su cuerpo todavía se preguntaban qué estaría haciendo Terry. Qué pensaría, qué sentiría. Se preguntaba qué sentiría ella si la besaba, si le decía que había cambiado de opinión y que, después de todo, sí quería tener una aventura sin ataduras.

Candy sabía que no podría hacerlo. No solo porque la posibilidad le resultaba demasiado peligrosa, sino también porque temía el rechazo de Terry. ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si su sugerencia no había sido más que una burla? Teniendo en cuenta que se había mantenido alejado de ella semana tras semanas, la posibilidad le parecía cada vez más real. Y era mejor así, se dijo. No necesitaba complicarse. No necesitaba a Terrence.

Aunque lo deseara.

A principios de julio, cuando el campo estaba envuelto en una inesperada ola de calor que parecía hacer hervir el aire, Terry la encontró en el jardín de las rosas. Había acudido allí como hacía con frecuencia, para recorrer aquellos senderos familiares y preguntarse qué iba a hacer. Había quitado a regañadientes los rosales y había removido la tierra; los parterres estaban listos para ser plantados. Pero Candy no sabía qué plantar.

–Parece como si estuvieras tratando de resolver un complicado problema matemático. Candy se giró, el corazón había empezado a latirle con fuerza al escuchar la voz de Terry. Estaba en la entrada del pequeño jardín vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta desteñida. Resultaba impresionante incluso con aquella ropa informal. Candy deslizó la mirada por los músculos definidos de sus brazos y su pecho, y se fijó en el modo en que los vaqueros le marcaban las caderas y los poderosos muslos.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y apartó la vista.

–Algo así. Estoy tratando de decidir qué plantar en este jardín.

–Este era el jardín de las rosas, ¿verdad? –Terry miró los parterres vacíos.

–Sí. Aquí ha habido rosas durante quinientos años.

–Entonces es hora de cambiar.

Candy se rió, no se le había pasado por la cabeza verlo de aquella manera.

–Supongo que sí –reconoció–. En cualquier caso, no podemos plantar rosas. La tierra está empobrecida. Eso fue lo que volvió las plantas vulnerables en un principio.

Aunque plantáramos rosales nuevos, no conseguirían prosperar.

–Son unas criaturas complicadas, ¿verdad? Candy sonrió a su pesar.

–Sí –reconoció–. Lo son. Temperamentales, frágiles y difíciles.

–Entonces parece que tendremos que plantar otra cosa.

–Toda mansión que se precie debe tener su jardín de rosas –aseguró ella.

Terry alzó una ceja.

–Entonces… razón de más para no tener uno, diría yo.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Candy miró hacia los parterres vacíos pensando en algo que decir.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo? –le preguntó finalmente–.

No te he visto por aquí.

–He estado ocupado –el tono de Terry resultó frío y un poco impersonal.

Candy supo que estaba tratando de evitar que le hiciera más preguntas. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

–Me dijiste hace tiempo que habías ido a Londres por asuntos de trabajo. Y tienes asistente, así que es obvio que tienes una ocupación –trató de mantener un tono amable–. ¿A qué te dedicas? Él vaciló, y Candy se preguntó por qué se mostraba tan reacio a contárselo. Entonces Terry soltó una breve carcajada y dijo: –No quiero parecer «el hombre misterioso ». Lo cierto es que soy arquitecto.

–¿Arquitecto? –Candy recordó lo que había dicho sobre supervisar él mismo la reforma–. T Design –dijo en voz alta.

Terry alzó las manos y sonrió.

–Me has pillado.

Candy sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito.

–T Design es una empresa increíble. ¿Trabajas para ellos? Terry no respondió y Candy pensó en las quinientas mil libras que le había entregado con tanta facilidad.

–Tú la creaste… –por fin comprendía–. La empresa es tuya, la "T" es por Terrence, ¿verdad? Él se encogió de hombros y Candy se echó a reír.

–¡Pero eso es fantástico! ¿Por qué lo ocultas? –He sido una persona muy reservada durante años – aseguró él tras un instante–. Supongo que es difícil cambiar.

Los diecinueve años que había pasado lejos parecían extenderse ante los dos, cargados de recuerdos y experiencias de las que ella no sabía nada. Ni sus hermanos tampoco. Al menos, no Karen.

Y sin embargo, Karen había perdonado a Terrence, eso le quedaba claro a Candy, a juzgar por los correos que le había enviado su amiga. Solo quería ver a su familia reunida y feliz.

–Pensé que debía traerte esto –dijo Terry rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

Alzó una pesada bolsa de plástico y Candy se sorprendió.

–¿Qué es? –Algo que creo que necesitas.

Candy miró dentro de la bolsa y vio un espectacular par de botas de goma con puntitos color púrpura. Recordó el modo en que sus botas de agua habían manchado de agua con barro la alfombra de Terry y lo miró conmovida y, al mismo tiempo, inquieta.

–Gracias. Es un detalle increíble.

–Hay algo más –afirmó él–. Mañana voy a ir a Londres a una exposición de diseño. T Design va a llevar a cabo uno de sus proyectos junto con otros estudios de arquitectura.

También habrá elementos de paisajismo que pensé que podían interesarte.

Candy parpadeó.

–¿A mí? –Sí –insistió él con algo de humor–. Te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo.

Terry había tomado la decisión de pedirle a Candy que lo acompañara de un modo repentino. Tenía intención de mantenerla alejada de él hasta que hubiera terminado su trabajo con los jardines, y hasta entonces lo había conseguido. De vez en cuando la espiaba a través de la ventana del estudio, veía un destello de su cabello rubio entre el verdor del jardín y algo dentro de él se encogía, un deseo que sabía que era algo más que pura lujuria.

Razón de más para mantenerla alejada.

Pero entonces llegó la exposición, vio las casetas de paisajismo y pensó en ella y en cómo la mansión era una cárcel para Candy del mismo modo que lo era para él.

Debían marcharse por unos días.

Esa era la única razón por la que la estaba invitando, se dijo Terry con firmeza.

Observó cómo una expresión de sorpresa cruzaba por sus ojos marrones. No esperaba que le pidiera algo así.

Seguramente se preguntaría la razón. ¿Tendría miedo de que volviera a intentar seducirla? No lo haría. Terry estaba seguro de eso. Sin duda tenía suficiente control sobre su cuerpo y su mente como para evitar volver a avergonzarla y asustarla.

–¿Ir contigo? –repitió Candy. El corazón había empezado a latirle con fuerza y le sudaban las manos–. ¿A Londres? –Sí, a Londres –Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros–. Tengo una suite en el Grandchester hotel, uno de los hoteles de mi hermano Stear. La exposición dura dos días, así que tenemos que quedarnos a pasar la noche –se aclaró la garganta–. No quiero que pienses… –No –lo atajó ella rápidamente. No quería que volviera a asegurarle que no tenía intención ni interés en ofrecerle otra vez una aventura sin compromiso–. No es necesario que digas nada.

–De acuerdo –Terry extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Candy tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que solo le estaba quitando una mota de barro. De todas maneras, el corazón le latió todavía con más fuerza.

–Será divertido –afirmó Terry sonriendo–. E inspirador. Los expositores de paisajismo son muy buenos. Y creo que a los dos nos vendrá bien salir de este lugar.

Candy asintió. Sabía que había cosas en las que pensar, de las que preocuparse. Pero en aquel momento solo quería sentir las burbujas que la recorrían por dentro como el champán.

–Sí –afirmó con rotundidad–. Me encantaría ir contigo.

Le resultó sorprendentemente fácil marcharse. Dejó instrucciones a los obreros e hizo una maleta pequeña.

Decidió que quería sentirse elegante, así que metió la ropa que había comprado en Italia, incluido un vestido de noche de seda de color lavanda que seguramente no necesitaría.

Terry le había pedido que estuviera en la mansión a las nueve. Tirando de la maleta, cruzó los jardines, ahora limpios y preparados para plantar en ellos, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Se detuvo sorprendida al ver un descapotable rojo aparcado en la entrada. Terry estaba a su lado con las llaves en la mano. Tenía un aspecto relajado con sus pantalones de algodón y la camisa blanca. Candy no podía apartar la vista de la base de su cuello bronceado. Se encaminó, decidida, hacia el descapotable.

–Bonito coche.

–Cuando llueve, no tanto –respondió Terry con una sonrisa agarrando la maleta–. Lo siento, tendría que haber ido a buscarte a la casita –colocó el equipaje en el maletero y luego le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Al sentarse, Candy sintió que había entrado en un mundo de lujo y fantasía. Terry se colocó tras el volante y encendió el motor, que cobró vida con un suave ronroneo.

–No sabía ni de la existencia de la casa del jardinero hasta la noche que te encontré –reconoció él.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento.

El viento le alborotaba el cabello y el sol le calentaba la cara.

–No mucha gente estaba al tanto. Fue idea de Karen dejar que nos quedáramos cuando tú te marchaste. Dijo que nadie sabría siquiera que estábamos allí.

–¿Qué se siente al ser invisible? –preguntó Terry mirándola de reojo.

Candy soltó una breve carcajada.

–Hay cosas peores. Seguro que tú también has querido ser invisible alguna vez –se atrevió a añadir.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Me habría gustado que otras personas lo fueran.

–¿Te refieres a tu padre? –Eso habría estado bien, pero no. Me refería a mis hermanos. Si hubieran sido invisibles… –guardó silencio y apretó con más fuerza el volante.

Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón.

–No podías salvarlos a todos –dijo con voz pausada.

Hablaba por instinto. ¿Qué sabía ella de Terry y su familia? Solo lo que Karen le había contado, que tampoco era mucho. Terry era el hermano mayor, había tratado de protegerla de la paliza de su padre, que terminó dejándole una cicatriz y con él muerto. La ausencia de Terrence había creado un doloroso vacío en la familia. Esos eran los hechos desnudos, pero Candy no sabía cómo había transcurrido el día a día de los Grandchester.

¿Cómo habían soportado los golpes y los arrebatos de ira de su alcoholizado padre? ¿Cómo lo había afrontado Terry, que era el mayor? ¿Qué le había llevado finalmente a marcharse? –No salvé a todos –dijo Terry con firmeza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-No salvé a nadie.

–No se puede salvar a nadie –aseguró ella con voz sorprendentemente enérgica–. Yo lo aprendí con mi padre. No pude salvarlo de la demencia ni de la muerte.

Solo pude hacerle más fácil el camino –le puso una mano en el brazo y sintió su piel cálida y tensa–. Te cargas con demasiada responsabilidad, Terrence.

Sintió que los músculos de él se retorcían bajo su mano. La miró de reojo con expresión burlona.

–Hablas como si tuvieras años de experiencia.

Candy sabía que estaba tratando de apartarse de ella, de ocultarse bajo la mofa.

–Unos cuantos, al menos –se encogió de hombros.

Terry guardó silencio unos instantes.

–No sabes nada de mí –dijo finalmente con voz algo triste–. No sabes quién soy. Nuestras experiencias con completamente distintas.

–Entonces cuéntame. Háblame de ti.

Terry apretó los labios.

–Hay cosas que no deben contarse.

–Entonces háblame de cómo empezaste con T Design – le pidió Candy, negándose a rendirse–. Seguro que esa es una historia que vale la pena contar.

–Digamos que surgió casi solo –aseguró él flexionando los brazos, como si sintiera incómodo hablando de sí mismo–. Trabajaba en la construcción y eché un vistazo a los planos. Pensé que podía mejorarlos y lo intenté. Al promotor le gustaron mis sugerencias y a partir de ahí surgió todo.

Candy pensó que se trataba de una versión muy simplificada de lo que sin duda debía ser una historia inspiradora, pero decidió no insistir.

–T Design participa en bastantes proyectos solidarios, ¿no es así? –Me gusta ayudar a los menos afortunados –replicó él encogiéndose de hombros. La miró entornando los ojos–.

He visto que no has cobrado el cheque.

–¿Me consideras poco afortunada, entonces? –Candy trató de mantener un tono alegre, pero la insinuación le resultaba algo dolorosa.

–No me refiero a eso. Aunque considero que no está bien que tu padre trabajara tanto tiempo sin cobrar. ¿Por qué no has ingresado el cheque? –No me parecía bien –respondió ella.

–Te mereces ese dinero, Candy.

–Lo dudo –murmuró ella–. Aunque te haya lanzado varias acusaciones, lo cierto es que mi padre no trabajó a jornada completa durante varios años. Estaba demasiado enfermo.

–¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que tú cumpliste con su tarea? –preguntó Terry con dulzura.

Candy apartó la vista.

–Además, la labor de un jardinero no es necesaria cuando no vive nadie en la casa y se está derrumbando.

Karen tuvo la generosidad de dejar que nos quedáramos aquí. No éramos necesarios –aspiró con fuerza el aire y luego lo soltó–. Y tú, desde luego, no deberías pagarnos por haber tenido ese privilegio.

–Siento que te hayas sentido insultada cuando te di ese dinero –dijo Terry tras un instante.

–No, no… Fue muy generoso por tu parte –se apresuró a aclarar ella–. No me sentí insultada.

Se había sentido extrañamente herida. Como si el dinero pudiera arreglar el dolor y la soledad de aquellos años.

–Lo siento –murmuró Terry–. Al marcharme hice daño a más personas de las que creía.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Durante muchos años había imaginado a Candy marchándose sin preocuparse, sin pensar en la gente que había dejado atrás. Había visto a Karen revisar todos los días el correo en busca de cartas. Como no llegaba ninguna, Candy dio por hecho que a Terry sus hermanos no le importaban lo bastante como para escribir. Lo imaginaba divirtiéndose en la ciudad, pensando solo en su propio placer. Había metido a Terry en el mismo saco que a Richard Grandchester, y se daba cuenta de que no había sido justa.

Pero ¿por qué se había ido? ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo tan terrible sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a su familia? –No pasa nada –dijo–. Hay que seguir adelante. Los dos debemos hacerlo –se atrevió a añadir.

Terry no respondió. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, y Candy lo agradeció. Empezó a relajarse a medida que se alejaban de la mansión. Resultaba muy placentero viajar por la campiña en un coche deportivo conducido por un hombre tan guapo. Decidió disfrutar del fin de semana como lo que era: un momento irreal y maravilloso.

Cuando llegaron al Grandchester hotel, un empleado del hotel los acompañó hasta su suite y le dijo a Terry que Stear estaba fuera de la ciudad con su mujer, Patricia.

Candy se fijó en las miradas de envidia que algunas mujeres le lanzaron en el vestíbulo y en el respeto con que el personal del hotel trataba a Terry. Fue consciente de pronto de que se trataba del primogénito de los Grandchester, una antigua familia inglesa, y sintió una punzada de orgullo al ir de su brazo.

Una vez en la suite, Candy miró las elegantes y lujosas habitaciones. El baño contaba con una enorme bañera de mármol, y en la terraza privada cabrían al menos cincuenta personas. También se fijó en los dos dormitorios, dispuestos cada uno a un lado del pasillo para poder tener intimidad. Sin embargo, la visión de la enorme cama de dosel con sus sábanas de seda hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón, porque no cabía duda de que aquella suite era romántica además de lujosa.

Pero ellos no estaban allí para vivir una aventura romántica.

–Puedes cambiarte si quieres –sugirió Terry cuando el empleado del hotel se hubo marchado–. Y luego podemos ir a la exposición.

–Me refrescaré un poco y saldré enseguida –Candy desapareció en el dormitorio.

Su maleta estaba sobre la rejilla para equipajes, abierta. El vestido de noche colgaba en el inmenso armario de castaño. Candy vaciló, porque no había traído ropa suficiente ¿Se suponía que había que cambiarse al llegar a un lugar así? No tenía ni idea. Nunca había estado en un hotel semejante con anterioridad. Sacó un cepillo para peinarse el alborotado cabello, se lavó las manos y la cara y se retocó el lápiz de labios. Luego se puso la chaqueta ajustada que llevaba la primera noche que vio a Terry. Añadió un pañuelo pálido, decidió que aquello era un cambio de vestuario suficiente y se dirigió al salón.

Terry estaba abriendo una botella de champán cuando ella entró.

–Cortesía del hotel –dijo con una media sonrisa mientras agarraba dos copas–. Pensé que podíamos brindar por el fin de semana.

Candy volvió a sentir aquel cosquilleo una vez más.

–Me parece estupendo –dijo tomando una de las copas.

Terry entrechocó suavemente su copa con la de ella.

–Por el cambio de escenario.

Candy asintió y bebió. Al hacerlo vio que los ojos de Terry estaban clavados en ella y, a pesar de la aparente ligereza del momento, tenía una expresión meditabunda. Candy dejó la copa sobre la mesa y sonrió.

–¿Nos vamos? –Sí, claro –Terry dejó la suya al lado.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no había bebido ni un sorbo.

Luego observó aliviada que sonreía. Cuando le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó con naturalidad y salieron de la habitación.

La exposición era increíble. Había muchos expositores de planos arquitectónicos, modelos de casas, recreaciones de jardines únicos e innovadores en espacios reducidos.

Candy recorrió todos los pasillos de la exposición con Terry a su lado. La cabeza le daba vueltas con nuevas técnicas, híbridos de jardinería y conceptos de paisajismo.

Y no podía evitar compartirlo todo con Terry.

–Nunca había visto un arreglo así antes. ¿Te has fijado en las flores silvestres de aquel expositor? La mayoría de los jardineros las considerarían malas hierbas… Terry escuchaba y hacía comentarios y preguntas, lo que hizo que Candy sintiera que le interesaba de verdad.

«No vayas por ahí», le advirtió su parte racional.

«No empieces a pensar tonterías como que está interesado en ti y podría llegar a amarte».

El amor no era una palabra que pudiera asociar a Terrence Grandchester.

–Gracias por traerme a este lugar, Terry –le dijo poniéndole una mano en el brazo–. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa.

Él se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa.

–Sí, yo también he disfrutado viendo cómo lo observabas todo. Me gustaría llevarte a cenar, como colofón a este día magnífico. ¿Has traído algún vestido de noche? Candy se sonrojó.

–Sí –admitió.

–Bien. ¿Por qué no volvemos al hotel a cambiarnos? Tenemos la reserva a las ocho.

Terry recorrió el salón de la suite del hotel mientras esperaba a que Candy terminara de vestirse para la cena.

Se sentía inquieto y nervioso, como si hubiera cedido del todo el control que habitualmente lo protegía.

Llevar a Candy a Londres había sido una mala idea, se dijo. Él lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Miró por la ventana hacia la bulliciosa calle. Su intención era mantenerse alejado de Candy, ¿acaso no fue ese el motivo de que le hiciera su sórdida proposición? En cualquier caso, no podía fingir que se había sentido aliviado cuando lo rechazó. Lo que sintió fue decepción. La deseaba. Seguía deseándola. Quería su calor y su dulzura, su sonrisa repentina, el brillo de sus ojos, el roce de su piel suave como la seda.

Y aunque se había dicho a sí mismo que había llevado a Candy a Londres para sacarla del encierro de la mansión, lo cierto era que la había llevado por él. Por su propio placer. Le había encantado verla tan interesada en la exposición, tan llena de vida. Le gustó oírla hablar e intercambiar ideas con ella. A su lado no se sentía solo.

Le resultaría fácil acostumbrarse a aquella sensación, disfrutar de la compañía, rendirse al deseo. Tener la oportunidad de olvidar quién era y lo que había hecho.

Pero sabía que eso no era posible. Solo conseguiría hundir a Candy en la oscuridad y el caos de su mente. Él ya había visto aquella oscuridad en su interior, la misma que había provocado la muerte de su padre y la ruptura de su familia.

No podría soportar que Candy la viera también. Candy se apartó de la ventana con gesto impaciente.

Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo lo que había hecho.

Revivía la muerte de su padre una y otra vez, lo veía todas las noches en sueños. Y sus recuerdos hacían que tuviera miedo de sí mismo.

–Estoy lista.

Terry se dio la vuelta y parpadeó varias veces antes enfocar adecuadamente la visión que tenía delante. Candy frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás bien, Terry? –le preguntó con tono vacilante.

Él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que tenía todavía el gesto torcido, perdido como estaba en sus recuerdos. Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y trató de sonreír.

–Lo siento, estaba a millones de kilómetros de aquí.

Candy dio un paso adelante.

–Por lo que parece, no era un lugar muy agradable.

–No –reconoció Terry con voz pausada–. No lo era – deslizó la mirada por su figura, vestida de seda de color lavanda–. Estás preciosa, Candy.

El vestido se le ajustaba a las curvas, haciéndole desear poner las manos en ellas. Candy había intentado domar sus rizos en una especie de moño flojo, y se le veía la suave y vulnerable curva del cuello.

Terry dio un paso atrás. Aquella noche tenía que ejercitar el control, no solo el del cuerpo sino también el de la mente. Sabía que tenía que utilizar toda su experiencia y sus recursos para resistir la mayor tentación a la que se había enfrentado, mayor que una botella de whisky o un puño cerrado: la embriagadora dulzura de Candy White.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO... ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MÁS BUENO, Y ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, PORQUE SE PONE MEJOR AÚN...**

* * *

><p><strong>SEIS<strong>.

–Esto es precioso –Candy deslizó la mirada por el restaurante de Park Lane, con sus inmaculados manteles de lino blanco y las copas de cristal. La carta pesaba tanto que tenía que apoyarla en el regazo.

Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, nerviosa y ridícula. Se había fijado en cómo miraban las mujeres a Terry, con interés y deseo. Luego la miraban a ella con incredulidad, como preguntándose qué estaría haciendo con Terrence Grandchester. Ella se preguntaba lo mismo. La hija del jardinero y el hijo del amo. Tuvo la espantosa sensación de que la había llevado a cenar solo por compasión.

–¿De verdad te lo parece? –le preguntó él con humor.

Porque en este momento tienes el ceño completamente fruncido.

Candy contuvo un gemido.

–Bueno, es que nunca he estado en un restaurante como este –confesó con sinceridad–. Ni he tenido un fin de semana así. En cambio tú has bebido en copa de plata toda tu vida.

Terry no dijo nada durante un instante. Se quedó quieto, como hacía siempre.

–Beber en copa de plata… –repitió con cierta sorna–.

Estoy seguro de que nunca he hecho algo así.

–Porque no bebes –las palabras salieron de la boca de Candy antes de que pudiera contenerse–. ¿Verdad? –No –confirmó él con tono pausado.

–Entonces ¿por qué te sirves? –le preguntó Candy señalando su copa de champán, sin tocar.

Él vaciló durante una décima de segundo.

–Porque no quería que te sintieras incómoda –dijo finalmente.

–Ah –Candy se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

Terry extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y le tomó suavemente la suya. A pesar de la levedad del contacto, dio un respingo como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica.

–¿Qué ocurre, Candy? Ella lo miró. La dura lejanía del rostro de Terry se había transformado en una expresión seria y, al mismo tiempo, preocupada. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

–No lo sé. Supongo que me siento un poco incómoda – reconoció–. Somos muy distintos.

–Eso no es necesariamente malo –afirmó él.

Candy suspiró.

–No me refiero a nosotros como personas. Me refiero a la clase social. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

–¿La clase social? –repitió él sin dar crédito–. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Candy. La posición social es irrelevante.

–Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí. Todo esto… – extendió el brazo para abarcar el restaurante, el hotel y el mundo de Terry y tiró su vaso de agua. Cayó al suelo con gran estrépito y se hizo añicos–. ¡Uy! –Candy se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la vista hacia él–. Creo que esto ilustra perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

Entonces Terry hizo algo que no le había visto hacer: se rió. El sonido la sobresaltó. No era un sonido seco, frío ni burlón. Fue una carcajada pura y alegre que le hizo sonreír a ella también y luego reírse también a pesar de su vergüenza.

–Ay, Candy –dijo él curvando los dedos sobre los suyos–. No sé qué diferencias habrá entre tú y yo, pero no cambiaría nada de ti. Nada en absoluto.

Y con la mano de Terry todavía sobre la suya y el sonido de su risa resonándole en los oídos, Candy pensó que ella tampoco cambiaría nada en aquel momento.

Llegó un camarero a toda prisa para limpiar el desastre y, en cuestión de segundos, se llevó los cristales rotos y reemplazó el vaso de Candy en la mesa. Terry se reclinó, apartó la mano de la de ella y su expresión se volvió de nuevo seria, como si aquel maravilloso momento de risa compartida no hubiera existido nunca.

Candy miró la carta. No sabía por qué había sacado el tema de la diferencia de clases entre ellos. Terry tenía razón, resultaba irrelevante. Tenía la sensación de que su queja había sido en realidad una manera de ocultar lo que de verdad sentía: miedo. Miedo porque estaba empezando a sentir algo por Terry. Miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si se dejaba llevar.

–Ahora eres tú la que parece estar a un millón de kilómetros de aquí –aseguró Terry.

Candy alzó la vista y trató de sonreír.

–Supongo que sí. Pero no importa –apartó a un lado sus pensamientos y trató de sonreír.

–Cuéntame qué es lo más bonito que has visto hoy –le pidió Terry con dulzura.

Sintiéndose repentinamente aliviada por tener una excusa para no pensar, Candy obedeció.

El resto de la conversación transcurrió con fluidez, porque Candy descubrió que era maravillosamente fácil hablar con él. Escuchaba con una seriedad que había aprendido a valorar y, tras más de una hora, cuando ya se habían llevado los platos y Candy saboreaba el último trozo de tarta de chocolate, se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando de ella todo el rato. Terry no había dicho nada. No había compartido nada.

–Debo estar aburriéndote –dijo con una breve carcajada–. Hablo demasiado. Cuéntame algo de ti.

Él vaciló un instante.

–Ya te he dicho que soy un hombre reservado.

–No te estoy pidiendo que me reveles secretos de estado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Candy con sonrisa pícara–. ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada? ¿Qué estás tratando de ocultar? Terry se puso tenso y Candy pensó que tal vez lo había ofendido. Se mordió el labio.

–Todo –contestó él.

Pronunció la palabra con ligereza, casi como una broma, pero una mirada en aquellos ojos azules y Candy supo que no estaba de broma. Supo que era la verdad pura y dura, y sintió una profunda tristeza. No podía ni imaginar cómo se sentía Terry.

–Bueno –dijo tras un instante–, hablemos de tu trabajo. ¿Cómo empezaste?

–Estuve trabajando por Europa y Asia, y terminé en Nepal. Me quedé un tiempo en una aldea que había sido arrasada por una riada y ayudé a su reconstrucción – sonrió tímidamente–. Ese fue mi primer proyecto.

–¿Y luego? –preguntó Candy.

Le encantaba oír cosas de él, saber lo que había hecho.

–Seguí trabajando todo lo que pude –apretó ligeramente la mano que tenía encima de la mesa–.

Cuando trabajaba no tenía que pensar. Ni que dormir.

–¿Por qué no querías dormir? –quiso saber Candy.

Terry se encogió de hombros y ella se dio cuenta de que se había arrepentido de la confidencia que acababa de hacerle.

–Me gustaba trabajar –aseguró dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua y desviando la atención–. Pero trabajé demasiado y terminé bastante enfermo y con fiebres. Los aldeanos me llevaron al monasterio más cercano para que me cuidaran, y me quedé allí varios meses recuperándome y aprendiendo de los monjes budistas.

–¿Y qué aprendiste? –Control de la mente y del cuerpo –hizo una pausa y jugueteó con el vaso–. El control es crucial.

Candy no dijo nada. ¿Qué estaba tratando Terry de controlar? ¿Qué parte de sí mismo necesitaba mano dura? El hombre que había llegado a conocer era amable y detallista, y pensaba en los demás antes que en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la dureza de su mirada, sabía que él no se veía a sí mismo de ese modo.

–¿Quieres bailar? Candy se puso tensa por la sorpresa. No se esperaba para nada aquella pregunta por parte de Terry.

–¿Cómo? Él sonrió y señaló hacia el grupo de jazz que estaba tocando una melodía lenta y sensual en una esquina del restaurante.

–¿Quieres bailar? Candy tragó saliva. Terry se lo había pedido con ligereza, como si no significara nada. Vio aquel brillo intenso en sus ojos y supo que sería muy peligroso deslizarse en sus brazos.

Pero deseaba hacerlo.

–De acuerdo –dijo en un susurro tomando la mano que Terry le tendía y levantándose. El control era crucial. Eso le había dicho a Candy.

Cuando la tomó por la cintura sintió cómo ese control quedaba colgando de un único hilo. No tendría que haberla sacado a bailar. No tendría que haberse puesto en peligro.

Cerró los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, que olía a lilas y a jabón. Sintió su vacilación; le atravesó el cuerpo como una ola temblorosa. Luego se relajó en sus brazos con los senos apoyados en su pecho y el cabello rozándole la mejilla en sedosa caricia. La escuchó gemir levemente y supo que se había rendido al baile, que se había rendido a él.

Podría tomarla si quería. Podía llevarla a la suite y quitarle aquel vestido de color lavanda lentamente, dejarlo caer a sus pies y luego desnudarse él. Olvidar su yo herido en la suavidad del cuerpo de Candy.

Sería fácil. Maravilloso. Y no estaría bien.

Terry trató de recuperar el control y la fuerza. Los necesitaba más que nunca, porque no podía hacer lo que deseaba. Las mujeres a las que había llevado a la cama eran como él, mundanas y hastiadas, dispuestas a aceptar sus frías condiciones. El sexo era un intercambio mutuamente satisfactorio y emocionalmente baldío. No tenía nada que dar y no quería nada a cambio.

En ese momento, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Deseaba a Candy de un modo distinto al que había deseado a las demás mujeres. No quería tenerla solo entre sus brazos, sino también en sus pensamientos.

Incluso en el corazón. Le gustaba hablar con ella. Cuando Candy le hacía preguntas, deseaba contestarlas. Lo quería todo de ella, y eso lo aterrorizaba como la peor de sus pesadillas.

Porque lo que vendría después, si se entregaba a semejante deseo, era peor que lo que había hecho. Había aceptado el daño que les había hecho a sus hermanos al marcharse, porque fue una decisión necesaria. Pero no podía aceptar hacerle daño a Candy, y eso sería lo que ocurriría si se quedaba con ella. Si la amaba. A la larga, saldría a la luz su verdadero yo, como había sucedido la noche que le levantó la mano a su padre. Nunca sería libre. No podría librarse de sí mismo.

Terry atrajo instintivamente a Candy con más fuerza hacia sí. No quería soltarla. Un baile. Un baile en un lugar público era suficientemente seguro. Podía permitírselo.

Y luego se marcharía. Como hacía siempre.

No hablaron. Candy sabía que las palabras romperían lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos, aquel baile sensual y silencioso que tenía un punto de desesperación. Lo sintió cuando Terry la estrechó contra su pecho, lo reconoció en sí misma.

No quería que terminara.

Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Terry y sintió cómo se ponía un poco tenso por la sorpresa. Cuando él le puso un dedo en la barbilla y le alzó el rostro le pareció natural esperar con los ojos semicerrados y los labios entreabiertos a que la besara. Sabía que se estaba ofreciendo en silenciosa invitación. Lo sabía y no le importaba. La vergüenza y el orgullo habían dejado de existir. Solo existía aquel momento silencioso y esperanzado.

Pero Terry no la besó. Seguía acariciándole la barbilla con un dedo, y cuando Candy abrió los ojos se lo encontró mirándola con una expresión tan atormentada que contuvo el aliento.

–Terry… –susurró angustiada.

Entonces él inclinó la cabeza y salvó finalmente la distancia que los separaba. La dejó sin respiración cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella, moviéndose por su boca como si estuviera explorando un territorio nuevo.

Luego la besó con más pasión, estrechándola todavía más entre sus brazos, y el deseo anidó en el vientre de Candy. Aquel beso estaba alentado por una desesperación que le hizo sentir que aquello era lo único que tendrían, lo único que Terry permitiría. Así que se apretó con más fuerza contra él, pidiéndole más.

Terry dejó de besarla y respiró agitadamente.

–Es tarde –dijo con voz ronca apartándose.

Candy se tambaleó ligeramente con los últimos acordes de la pieza. Recuperó a toda prisa la compostura, estiró los hombros y asintió aunque todavía jadeara.

No se atrevió a hablar, no podía hacerlo cuando salió con Terry de la pista de baile. Subieron en silencio a la suite. Candy se sentía hundida. No sabía por qué Terry se había detenido, y se sentía rechazada.

Una vez en la suite, Terry cruzó el salón en dirección a su dormitorio, situado al final del pasillo.

–Buenas noches –dijo sin siquiera girarse.

Candy se retiró a su dormitorio. Le habían abierto la cama y a los pies había una bata de seda. Deslizó la mano por su suavidad y suspiró, asombrada de lo infeliz que se sentía cuando el día había sido tan maravilloso.

Eran solo las diez de la noche y, sin embargo, la velada había tocado a su fin. Candy se quitó el vestido y se puso el pijama. No se sentía en absoluto cansada, sabía que tardaría horas en dormirse.

Se estiró en la cama, demasiado inquieta incluso para cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué le impedía salir del dormitorio e ir en busca de Terry para decirle que aceptaba su proposición de una aventura sin compromiso? ¿La rechazaría si acudía a su encuentro y le decía lo que quería, o se lo demostraba incluso? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Candy se incorporó con brusquedad. Había vivido demasiado tiempo entre bastidores. Estaba cansada de tanta soledad. Quería vivir. Quería estar con Terry.

Se levantó rápidamente antes de poder echarse atrás.

Se quitó el pijama y volvió a ponerse el vestido de seda, con él se sentía bella y necesitaba aquel empujón.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió al oscuro pasillo. La suite entera estaba en silencio. Candy se llevó la mano al corazón, que le latía con fuerza.

Que Dios la ayudara, estaba muy nerviosa.

Se dirigió de puntillas al dormitorio de Terry. La puerta estaba cerrada y no había atisbo de luz por debajo. Tal vez estuviera dormido. Tal vez no se sintiera tenso y deseoso como ella. Quizá lo había imaginado todo. Candy se detuvo un instante con la mano encima del picaporte. Y entonces, poseída por un coraje que no sabía que tenía, lo giró y abrió la puerta.

El dormitorio estaba vacío. Cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad vio que la cama estaba todavía sin deshacer.

Terry se había ido.

Aquella era la prueba: un vaso de whisky que brillaba bajo las tenues luces del bar. Terry lo colocó delante de él, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Hacía años que no realizaba aquella prueba porque le resultaba demasiado fácil. Necesitaba retos mayores, pruebas más duras de su autocontrol.

Pero esa noche había quedado reducido a lo que siempre temió ser: un hombre como su padre, el hombre que demostró ser cuando perdió el control aquella terrible noche. No había justificación. Era como él. Era el hombre que le había pegado un puñetazo a su padre con años de ira acumulada y que le había levantado la mano a su preciosa hermana en un momento de furia.

Pero cuando llevaba a cabo aquellas pruebas y triunfaba se sentía bien, al menos por un instante. Aquella noche necesitaba una victoria fácil. Dios sabía lo difícil que le había resultado renunciar a Candy, a su boca, sus ojos y el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Pero la victoria no llegó con facilidad. Se quedó mirando el vaso de whisky durante veinte minutos. En una ocasión lo agarró. Le tembló la mano, hacía al menos una década que no lo hacía. Se sintió débil.

–¿Se lo va a beber? –el camarero lo miró con gesto agrio.

–Déjelo ahí –le ordenó Terry con una sonrisa tirante.

El camarero se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

Eran solo las once de la noche, pero Terry era el único cliente del bar del hotel.

–¿Terry? Él se puso rígido y se dio lentamente la vuelta para encontrarse con Candy en la entrada del bar. Todavía llevaba puesto aquel bonito vestido, pero tenía el pelo revuelto y estaba muy pálida.

Estuvo a punto de agarrar el vaso de whisky. Apretó los puños y se clavó las uñas en su propia piel. Siempre habría una prueba que no lograría pasar. Una forma de fracasar.

–Hola, Candy.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA NO HAYA SIDO MUY LARGA Y QUE VALGA LA PENA, POR FIN LO QUE ESPERÁBAMOS... **

**PD. ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS, SI NO GUSTAN DE ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA, POR FAVOR ABSTÉNGANSE DE LEER...**

* * *

><p><strong>SIETE.<strong>

Candy entró en el bar, asombrada de encontrar a Terry allí. Había estado vagando por los pasillos vacíos del hotel desconsoladamente, preguntándose dónde estaría, por qué se había ido.

Y lo había encontrado allí. Se encaramó con cuidado en un taburete a su lado y señaló el vaso.

–No irás a beberte eso, ¿verdad? –No –contestó él–. La prueba consiste en comprobar cuánto tiempo puedo estar aquí sentado sin tocarlo.

–Ya llevas aquí bastante rato –aseguró Candy en voz baja–. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir torturándote? Él se rió sin ganas.

–Tú no sabes nada.

–No, es cierto –susurró ella–. ¿Es por tu padre? ¿Te preocupa tener el mismo problema con el alcohol que tuvo él? –El alcohol es lo de menos. ¿Karen nunca te lo contó? –No –Candy le puso una mano en el brazo.

Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire.

–Cuando mi padre murió… cuando yo le maté… –No digas eso –lo interrumpió ella–. Fue un accidente, Terry. Y estabas protegiendo a Karen. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hiciste lo correcto.

–Pero no logré protegerla. Todo el mundo puede ver las cicatrices.

Candy quiso preguntarle por sus propias cicatrices, las que nadie podía ver. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Terry se había marchado tantos años atrás sin que nada le importara? ¿Cómo pudo juzgarlo así? Pero lo había hecho, y sus hermanos también. Todo el mundo lo había hecho.

Sobre todo, él mismo.

–El caso es que fallé –afirmó Terry–. Igual que falló mi padre. El día que me fui, Karen me encontró en el estudio de mi padre. Era mediodía y yo ya estaba medio borracho –hablaba con repulsión.

–¿Y crees que un momento de debilidad te sigue condenando casi veinte años después, Terry? –Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes –insistió él en voz baja.

–Y también hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí.

Una mañana, cuando mi padre estaba ya muy enfermo, no fue capaz de recordar nada. Ni mi nombre ni que mi madre había muerto hacía décadas. Estaba confundido y asustado y yo empecé a gritarle –Candy contuvo el aliento, aquel recuerdo todavía la avergonzaba–. Le grité como si fuera un niño que hubiera hecho una travesura.

Como si hubiera podido evitarlo –le tembló la voz–. Eso me avergüenza.

–No deberías avergonzarte –aseguró Terry–. Te quedaste, Candy. Aguantaste todo.

–¿Y tú te culpas porque no te quedaste? –No. Me culpo porque no podía quedarme –aspiró con fuerza el aire–. Si lo hubiera hecho… –sacudió la cabeza. –Nuestros errores no nos definen, Terry.

Él respondió en voz tan baja que apenas pudo oírle.

–Esto es algo más que un error. Es quién soy.

La aspereza de su tono la sobresaltó. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala opinión de sí mismo? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? –¿De qué te siente tan culpable, Terry? –le preguntó con dulzura–. Cuéntamelo.

–¡No! –gimió él dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos–. No puedo. Si te lo cuento, me odiarías. Y no podría soportarlo –concluyó en un susurro.

Conmovida y sorprendida, Candy guardó silencio.

Luego actuó por instinto y con renovada confianza.

Extendió la mano para apartarle las suyas de la cara y se levantó para hacer lo que llevaba tiempo deseando.

Lo besó.

Los labios de Terry se aflojaron bajo los suyos, sorprendidos durante un segundo antes de responder con una pasión que resultaba furiosa y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Luego se apartó por un instante y sacudió la cabeza.

–Aquí no.

Candy asintió y entonces él la tomó de la mano y la sacó del bar tras dejar unos cuantos billetes arrugados sobre la barra.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo en dirección a los resplandecientes ascensores. Cand tenía un nudo en el estómago. Temía que aquel silencioso trayecto le diera a Terry tiempo y espacio para cambiar de opinión.

Él pulsó el botón y las puertas se abrieron. En cuanto volvieron a cerrarse, se giró hacia ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con una pasión desatada.

Candy respondió sin ninguna inhibición mientras él le hundía los dedos en el pelo y apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Se apoyaron contra la pared del ascensor quitándose el uno al otro la ropa, con la respiración jadeante y sin dejar de besarse. Terry le bajó la cremallera del vestido y tiró de él con impaciencia, dejándolo caer al suelo con un único movimiento. Candy le arrancó los botones de la camisa y escuchó cómo se desparramaban por el suelo mientras el ascensor empezaba a aminorar la marcha.

No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan osada; estaba en el ascensor de un hotel en sujetador y braguitas.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarla con ansia. Las puertas se abrieron y él la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la suite. La colocó suavemente sobre la cama mientras se desabrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa que le quedaban. Candy observó cómo se desvestía con los ojos cargados de deseo. Era hermoso. Se quitó la camisa y cayó sobre ella con una pasión y un deseo que Candy no había esperado. La excitaba, le hacía sentirse sexy y bella y, que Dios la ayudara, incluso amada. Terry hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello y le deslizó las manos por el cuerpo hasta resbalar por la cara interior de sus muslos. Candy gimió. Nunca la habían tocado así antes.

–Candy… Su nombre le sonó como una plegaria y se incorporó para responder.

–Sí –no quería que dudara. Ella estaba segura, muy segura, y quería que Terry se sintiera igual. Le sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, como si sus besos fueran el bálsamo que quería utilizar para borrarle el dolor de la mirada. Del corazón.

Y Terry aceptó, la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo mientras volvía a besarla, esa vez con dulzura. Inclinó la cabeza hacia sus senos, tomándose tiempo con cada uno mientras Candy gemía de placer. Sintió cómo Terry sonreía contra su piel y luego descendía más. Cubrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo con las manos y los labios, acariciándola y probándola, mimándola.

Finalmente se colocó encima de ella y Candy recibió de buen grado su peso, ansiaba la unión de sus cuerpos.

Terry le besó los párpados cerrados.

–Mírame –le pidió mientras entraba en ella, llenándola por completo.

El momento de unión resultó tan sorprendentemente dulce que Candy tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Terry se apoyó en los antebrazos y la miró a los ojos, secándole en silencio una lágrima.

Aquello era maravilloso. Se sentía plena, y cuando su cuerpo se acercó en espiral hacia el clímax y Terry seguía mirándola con aquella sentida solemnidad, sintió que aquello era sentir que alguien te conocía. Y supo que Terry lo sintió también. Se conocían el uno al otro.

Entonces todo pensamiento se le borró de la mente mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Candy gritó, era un placer tan intenso que le resultó casi doloroso. Él hundió el rostro en su cuello y encontró su propio éxtasis. Unos instantes más tarde, con los cuerpos todavía sudorosos, Terry se apartó de ella y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.

¿Qué ocurría? Candy se quedó allí desnuda, algo fría. Guardaba silencio, a excepción del agitado sonido de su respiración.

Candy se giró hacia él y le puso la mano suavemente sobre los fuertes músculos del abdomen. No podía verle la cara.

Le cubrió la mano con la suya, y sintió una punzada de desilusión cuando Terry trató de retirarla. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, se quedó quieto. Tras un segundo de vacilación, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Se quedaron tumbados juntos tomados de la mano, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Candy se quedó dormida.

Terry escuchó la acompasada respiración de Candy mientras esta se relajaba y se dormía. Apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba ahora su autocontrol? Dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo sudado. Sentía el cuerpo satisfecho y pleno como nunca antes, pero su mente gritaba y se retorcía en una agonía de remordimientos. Había vuelto a hacer lo que había jurado que no haría. Había hecho daño a una persona. A Candy. O se lo haría cuando la decepcionara, cuando descubriera qué clase de hombre era realmente.

Terry se giró cuidadosamente para poder mirarla.

Siguió sujetándole la mano, necesitaba seguir tocándola.

Estaba acurrucada a su lado con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Era tan bella. Tan inocente. Tan buena. No había podido resistirse a ella.

Se levantó despacio de la cama para no despertarla.

Candy le agarró con fuerza la mano cuando trató de soltarse y él le puso cuidadosamente la palma sobre las sábanas. Buscó los calzoncillos, se los puso y se dirigió a la oscura privacidad del salón de la suite.

Se quedó en el centro de la estancia y cerró los ojos.

Tendría que haberla dejado en paz. No tendría que haberla arrastrado con él. Porque sin duda eso sería lo que haría si ella alguna vez se enteraba, si alguna vez le decía… Abrió los ojos de pronto. Se quedó mirando sin ver las luces de la ciudad que se extendía más allá del cristal.

¿Qué pasaría si le contaba a Candy la verdad sobre aquella noche, si admitía los miedos que acechaban en su interior? Era una pregunta que no se había hecho nunca. No se había atrevido. Pero ahora, en medio de aquella marea de culpa, miedo y arrepentimiento que estaba viviendo, sintió el leve latido de otra sensación que había olvidado porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentarla.

Esperanza.

¿Qué ocurriría si le contaba todo a Candy, si le daba a su historia una oportunidad? El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y le temblaron las manos mientras recorría el salón. Se sentía más inquieto que nunca, nervioso e inseguro y, al mismo tiempo, algo esperanzado.

Podía hacerlo. Podía arriesgarse a su rechazo, incluso a su repulsión. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Ya lo había perdido todo.

Estaba cansado de la soledad. Se había pasado los últimos veinte años viviendo como un adicto al trabajo, un nómada vagabundo que conocía gente y tenía amantes, pero no amigos. Ni amor.

Se arriesgaría porque necesitaba hacerlo, porque quería estar con Candy.

Terry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para regresar al dormitorio.

Candy estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado, con la palma sobre la sábana. Se metió en la cama a su lado y ella se acurrucó, dormida, contra su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos se ajustaban perfectamente el uno al otro.

Terry apoyó la barbilla sobre la suavidad de su pelo, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

El sueño acudió a él aquella noche. Por supuesto que sí, la esperanza lo había hecho vulnerable. Siempre era igual, aunque esa vez fue todavía peor. Llegó a él en medio de una neblina roja de ira. Era como si estuviera viendo a Karen, a Richard y a sus hermanos pequeños a través de una cortina escarlata. La casa estaba a oscuras, Karen estaba acurrucada en el suelo con las rodillas en el pecho y la cara cubierta de sangre. Estaba quieta y callada, pero escuchaba los gritos de sus hermanos pequeños suplicándole a su padre que parara.

Pero no paró. Richard tenía la mano alzada con la fusta de montar en el puño y el rostro contorsionado por la furia.

Terry vio la fusta y la sangre y sintió cómo algo se quebraba en su interior. Aquello era demasiado. Actuando por instinto, empujó a su padre con fuerza en el hombro y sintió cómo su palma conectaba con un músculo débil.

Sintió su propia fuerza y la debilidad de su padre.

Entonces Richard dejó escapar un alarido de rabia y volvió a pegar a Karen. La fusta rasgó el aire y se estrelló contra la piel ensangrentada con un chasquido.

Terry apretó los puños. Se sentía poderoso por la furia.

Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, haría cualquier cosa en aquel momento para salvar a su hermana. Para hacerle daño a su padre. Escuchó el veneno de su propia voz, aunque parecía la de un extraño. La de un demonio.

«No vuelvas a tocarla».

Y entonces llegó el peor momento de todos, el momento que lo definía. El momento del que nunca podría escapar.

Alzó el puño cerrado. Su padre volvió a levantar la fusta de montar para atestarle otro golpe a su hija. Terry sabía que no podía permitir que ocurriera. Así que pegó a su padre con toda la fuerza y la ira de quince años de rabia, desilusión y angustia. Le pegó todo lo fuerte que pudo y, en aquel instante de venganza, experimentó una profunda sensación de satisfacción y de alivio.

Y entonces un sonido inundó el aire. El sonido de una risa salvaje. Terry nunca supo quién se había reído, quién podía reírse en un momento así. ¿Se habría reído su padre ante la idea de que su hijo se revolviera contra él? En su sueño, el sonido lo atravesaba como un trueno.

Era la risa de un loco.

–Terry. ¡Terry! La neblina roja empezó a disiparse cuando escuchó aquella voz aguda y familiar, asustada. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se despertó como si hubiera estado metido en agua helada. Tenía el cuerpo envuelto en un sudor frío.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama agarrando la sábana, con el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

Terry experimentó una oleada de revulsión. Sabía lo que Candy había visto. Lo que había oído.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Escuchó cómo llamaban tímidamente a la puerta.

–Terry, ¿estás bien? Se enjuagó la boca y se apoyó con los antebrazos en el lavabo. Nunca se había sentido tan desgraciado en su vida. Aquel sueño lo definía, revelaba quién era, y Candy lo había visto en su peor momento.

–Estoy bien –dijo con tono áspero. El espejo le devolvía un rostro pálido. Se lavó la cara y abrió con firmeza la puerta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Había sido un estúpido por tener esperanza, aunque solo fuera por una noche.

Candy estaba en el centro de la habitación y seguía con la sábana agarrada al pecho. Terry no le prestó atención.

Buscó una camiseta limpia en la maleta y se la puso dándole la espalda.

–Terry –susurró ella con tono vacilante–. Dime qué ha pasado.

Él se encogió de hombros sin darse la vuelta.

–Ha sido solo un sueño.

–¿Qué clase de sueño? Parece como si… –Candy tragó saliva–. Es raro.

Terry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír con amargura.

Luego se dio la vuelta.

–La gente hace a veces cosas raras en sueños, Candy – le dijo con cierta burla–. ¿Te he asustado? –No, por supuesto que no –se apresuró a decir ella–.

Lo que me ha asustado ha sido el sueño. Daba la impresión de ser terrible.

–¿De veras? –Terry sonaba ahora aburrido. Le resultaba muy fácil fingir una pose, apartarla de sí. Había practicado mucho.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¿Recuerdas el sueño? Terry vaciló. Sorprendentemente, le costaba trabajo mentir. Le habría gustado contarle todo.

–No.

Candy se lo quedó mirando, deseando saber qué decir.

Terry tenía una expresión de indiferencia, aburrida, pero el cuerpo le temblaba por la tensión y la ira. Candy no lo entendía.

¿Qué había soñado? ¿Por qué había emitido aquel horrible sonido a medio camino entre la risa y el sollozo? Había sido un ruido espantoso. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que salía de Terry, y cuando se giró para mirarlo vio la agonía reflejada en su rostro.

–Es tarde –dijo él arrancándola de sus pensamientos–.

Deberías dormir un poco –se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Terry –Candy extendió el brazo hacia él, aunque le estaba dando la espalda. Sintió el momento en que se le escapó la oportunidad de consolarlo y tal vez de entenderlo, quizá para siempre–. ¿No vas a volver a la cama? –susurró.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró con tristeza.

–Ya he dormido bastante por esta noche –dijo.

Entonces salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta despacio tras él

Candy se quedó allí un instante con la sábana enrollada alrededor del cuerpo desnudo. Se sentía fría, sola y asustada. Demasiado asustada para abrir la puerta y pedirle a Terry… ¿qué? ¿Acaso quería siquiera saber qué había provocado aquel sueño, qué recuerdos albergaba en su interior? ¿Sería capaz de aceptar la verdad? Se avergonzó de su propia cobardía. Desconsolada y repentinamente triste, Candy volvió a la cama. Se acurrucó de lado y tuvo la sensación de que ella tampoco podría dormir.

Amaneció despacio. Los pálidos rayos de luz se deslizaron por el suelo del dormitorio.

Candy se giró. Le dolían todos los músculos y sentía los ojos secos. Debía haber echado alguna que otra cabezada, pero no había dormido.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de puntillas de la habitación. No vio a Terry por ninguna parte y volvió a su dormitorio sintiéndose insegura y triste. No sabía qué hacer ni qué ocurriría a continuación.

La ducha caliente la ayudó, y también cambiarse de ropa. Su ropa italiana. Se puso un jersey ajustado de cachemira en tono gris y unos vaqueros ceñidos que le dieron seguridad en sí misma. Se retiró el pelo de la cara con un pañuelo y se cubrió con maquillaje la palidez del rostro. Luego aspiró con fuerza el aire y salió.

Terry estaba sentado tras el escritorio del salón. Se había duchado y cambiado también, y ahora llevaba puesto un traje gris inmaculado que le hacía muy atractivo y distante. Alzó la vista del ordenador portátil al verla entrar y le sonrió con frialdad.

A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Así iban a ser las cosas? –¿Quieres desayunar? –le preguntó él señalándole la mesita de la esquina con tono educado y carente de emoción, como si fuera un completo desconocido–. Hay panecillos y cruasanes, y también té. Si prefieres algo más sustancioso, lo puedo pedir.

Candy no creía que fuera capaz de probar bocado.

–No, gracias –dijo en voz baja–. Con esto es suficiente.

Terry volvió a centrarse en el ordenador.

–Me temo que hoy no podré ir contigo a la exposición – dijo con tono educado–. Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. Pero he contratado un coche para que te lleve.

–Soy perfectamente capaz de ir en metro –afirmó ella con tirantez–. He vivido tres años en Londres.

Terry mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla.

–Si tienes la oportunidad, ¿por qué no aprovecharla? «Porque no quiero nada de ti si estás así», pensó ella para sus adentros. Pero no lo dijo.

–¿Vamos a regresar esta noche a la mansión? – preguntó agarrando un panecillo.

Terry alzó la vista. Tenía la mirada muy oscura.

–Sí –respondió con voz pausada–. Nos vamos esta noche.

Candy desmigó el panecillo en el plato.

–Terry, ¿por qué estás así, tan distante? Anoche… –Lo de anoche no debió pasar –la atajó él con firmeza. Candy sintió que la sangre no le llegaba al rostro.

Tendría que haber esperado algo así dada su actitud, pero de todas formas le dolía.

–¿Por qué no? –susurró.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Candy, como si no esperara aquella pregunta.

–Lo que ocurrió anoche fue real. En cambio esto – Candy extendió el brazo para ilustrar la tensión que había entre ellos–. Esto no lo es. Esto es falso.

–Tú no sabes qué es real –afirmó Terry.

–El sueño no era real –le dijo ella. Hablaba con la convicción de que aquel sueño lo había estropeado todo. Y no pensaba permitírselo–. Fue solo un sueño, Terry. Una pesadilla. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ello? Él no respondió. Se quedó mirándola con una expresión impasible.

–¿Es algo que te sucedió en la infancia? ¿Por eso huiste? ¿Se trata de tu padre? ¿De Karen? –Hay muchas opciones –se burló Terry con ironía–.

Tuve una infancia muy desgraciada. Un psicólogo se haría de oro conmigo.

–Yo no soy tu psicólogo –afirmó ella frustrada–. Solo trato de decirte que podemos solucionar esto juntos.

–Déjalo, Candy –Terry cerró el ordenador de golpe y se levantó del escritorio dándole la espalda–. Olvídate del sueño. Olvídate de todo.

–No puedo –Candy sentía como si se le estuviera cerrando la garganta, como si apenas pudiera hablar–.

¿Tú sí? Vio cómo se le ponía tensa la espalda y esperó. Tenía miedo de decir algo más, de echarse a llorar.

–Tengo que hacerlo –aseguró él con voz triste.

Candy vio cómo inclinaba levemente la cabeza antes de volver a estirarse como había hecho toda su vida.

Cargando con todo el peso y toda la culpa.

–No, no tienes por qué –le aseguró ella.

Terry sacudió la cabeza. Seguía dándole la espalda.

–Hay cosas que tú no entiendes.

–Deja de utilizar eso como excusa y explícamelas.

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza y Candy tuvo la impresión de que le había escuchado emitir algo parecido a un sollozo. Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta parecía resignado y muy triste.

–No quiero contártelo. Si lo hago, cambiará lo que piensas de mí y no podría soportarlo.

A Candy se le rompió el corazón. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

–¿Y no estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por nosotros? –No existe un «nosotros»

–Podría existir –estaba implorando. Y llorando.

–No, Candy –Terry sonaba triste y decidido–. Lo siento, pero no existe y nunca existirá. No puede ser –se detuvo y aspiró con fuerza el aire–. A veces me gustaría ser distinto pero me conozco, sé de lo que soy capaz, lo que hay en mi interior. Y no es suficiente para una mujer como tú.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Candy con voz quebrada.

–Quiero decir que tú eres una persona cálida, maravillosa y cariñosa y mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

–Eso suena a excusa.

–Ojalá lo fuera. Sería más fácil –Terry se pasó la mano por la cara. Parecía cansado y perdido.

Candy sintió deseos de echarle los brazos al cuello y consolarlo. Como si lo hubiera presentido, Terry le dijo con sequedad: –No puedes salvar a la gente, Candy. Tú misma lo has dicho. Y además, yo no valgo la pena –sacudió la cabeza–.

No tenemos futuro. Siento haberme aprovechado de ti anoche. Creí que sería capaz de controlarme, pero no pude –le tembló la voz–. Fallé. Te he fallado… La rabia atravesó el corazón de Candy.

–Lo de anoche no fue un fallo. Fue un éxito, una de las cosas más bonitas que me han pasado… –Lo pasado, pasado está –la atajó él con una sonrisa triste.

Candy sintió que se le partía el corazón. Fue algo físico, como si la hubieran cortado por la mitad. Apenas podía respirar por el dolor. Terry cruzó la estancia y se acercó a secarle la lágrima que todavía tenía en la mejilla.

–Fue precioso –dijo con una sonrisa triste antes de darse la vuelta–. Le diré a mi chofer que traiga el coche para ti.

Y dicho aquello se machó.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p><strong>OCHO.<strong>

Candy recorrió la exposición prácticamente de puntillas, como si estuviera hecha de cristal y pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

Apenas se fijó en las cosas que el día anterior habían disparado su imaginación. Todo parecía encerrar un recuerdo; apenas podía caminar por los pasillos sin imaginar a Terry a su lado, escuchando su aluvión de ideas, haciéndole sugerencias y sonriendo levemente.

¿Cómo era posible que le doliera tanto en tan poco tiempo? Cuando terminó el día se sintió algo aliviada, aunque eso significaba volver a ver a Terry, algo que deseaba y al mismo tiempo temía.

De hecho no lo vio hasta que él le rozó levemente el hombro cuando estaba mirando uno de los jardines zen.

–¿Has tenido un buen día? –le preguntó.

Candy se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

¿Un buen día? ¿Estaba bromeando? –La verdad es que no –reconoció.

Terry se limitó a asentir.

–El coche está fuera.

Candy vio al salir que ya no estaba el descapotable rojo.

Terry había alquilado una limusina con varios kilómetros de espacio entre ellos y el conductor.

Tomó asiento en el lujoso asiento de cuero y sonrió levemente.

–¿Qué ha sido del descapotable? Terry se encogió de hombros.

–Voy a dejarlo un tiempo en la ciudad. Me temo que tendré que trabajar en el trayecto de regreso –no parecía ni remotamente arrepentido cuando abrió el maletín y sacó un fajo de papeles.

Candy se giró para mirar por la ventanilla. Mejor que no hubiera llevado el descapotable, pensó. Había empezado a llover.

Cuando la limusina salió de la autopista y Candy vio la indicación hacia Wolfestone, reunió finalmente el coraje para romper el silencio.

–¿Y ahora qué? Terry se quedó quieto y mantuvo la compostura.

–¿A qué te refiere? Supongo que tendrás trabajo que hacer en los jardines.

–Quince días más y habré terminado –aseguró–.

¿Vamos a actuar estas dos semanas como si nada hubiera ocurrido? –Tal vez sería mejor que no nos viéramos –sugirió Terry tras una pausa–. Un corte limpio.

Candy sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

–Tienes los nervios de acero, ¿lo sabías? –Sé que estás herida, Candy… –¿Lo sabes? –se giró del todo hacia él. Los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas de rabia–. ¿Lo sabes, Terrence? ¿Empíricamente? ¿Intelectualmente? ¿Y con el corazón? –Te lo dije… –Ah –Candy se dio una palmada en la frente–. Me lo dijiste. Pero ¿qué hay de todas las cosas que no me has dicho respecto al hombre que realmente eres? –no esperó respuesta–. Qué conveniente para ti. Puedes marcharte cuando la cosa se pone dura porque lo sientes mucho pero no puedes evitarlo. Guardas secretos terribles que no me quieres contar. ¿Sabes en lo que eso te convierte? –¿En qué? –preguntó él.

–En un cobarde –le espetó Candy–. Te convierte en un cobarde.

Terry aceptó la calificación sin hacer comentarios.

Asintió mientras la limusina entraba en la finca. Llovía a cántaros. Candy se lo quedó mirando, esperando algo, pero él no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cambió de expresión. Y conteniendo un sollozo, ella abrió la puerta del coche, agarró la maleta y avanzó bajo la lluvia.

Terry vio cómo la lluvia y la niebla se tragaban a Terry, que desapareció a través de los setos. Cerró los ojos durante un instante.

Calma. Control.

Cobarde.

Sabía que se lo merecía. Lo había aceptado como peaje.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, si Candy no sabía por qué dejaba atrás lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida? No sabía la clase de hombre que era. Un hombre capaz de golpear a su padre a sangre fía. De levantarle la mano a su hermana. Un hombre capaz de salir huyendo.

Terry salió de la limusina dando un portazo. No debía pensar así. No debía fustigarse con el látigo de los remordimientos. Debía seguir adelante con su vida, y para eso tenía que ser capaz de aceptar lo que era posible y lo que no. Lo que podía y lo que no podía tener.

Había hecho las paces con aquella idea hacía mucho tiempo, o al menos eso pensaba. Entonces regresó a la mansión, a su antigua vida, y los viejos fantasmas resucitaron para tentarle con lo que nunca podría tener.

Terry entró en la mansión, se quitó la chaqueta y dejó el maletín al lado de la puerta. A su alrededor, reinaba el silencio, pero él podía escuchar los susurros.

Los sentía.

Deslizó la mirada como tantas otras veces hacia el pie de la escalera, donde su hermana se había acurrucado indefensa mientras su padre la golpeaba furiosamente con la fusta. Terry casi podía verla, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus hermanos tratando de detener a su padre.

Y sintió la respuesta iracunda en su interior al ver la terrible escena. Era una rabia que le recorría las venas como el fuego y le aceleraba el pulso. La seguía sintiendo, veinte años más tarde, y era tan poderosa que le asustaba. Aquello no sabía cómo controlarlo. Y esa era la razón por la que no podía permitir que alguien como Candy entrara en su vida, porque era alguien a quien podría hacer daño o incluso destruir.

Alguien a quien podría amar.

Candy se refugió en el trabajo de un modo obsesivo. Se despertaba al amanecer, se ponía las botas y la ropa de trabajo y se dirigía a los jardines cuando todavía estaban húmedos por el rocío. Trabajaba todo el día quitando malas hierbas, podando o plantando y solo se detenía para beber agua y tomar una manzana o un bocadillo rápido.

Regresaba a la cabaña de noche, cuando la oscuridad le impedía seguir, y caía en la cama sudorosa y exhausta aunque todavía con suficiente energía para pensar y desear que las cosas con Terry fueran distintas.

Cuando hubieron pasado algunos días, se dijo que era mejor así tanto para ella como para él. Se preguntó si hubieran podido llegar a tener una relación y se contestó a sí misma que no.

Las razones estaban claras. Aparte de aquellas breves semanas en la mansión, tenían vidas separadas.

Sueños distintos.

Y Terry ocultaba demasiados secretos. Sabía que no podría llegar a entenderlo ni a amarlo hasta que los conociera, y él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que eso ocurriera.

Y además, ¿qué tenía que ver el amor con aquello?, se preguntó cuando se dirigía de regreso a la cabaña una tarde para cambiarse y ponerse ropa más decente. Iba a encontrarse con el experto en árboles a las dos y sabía que debía tener un aspecto al menos presentable. Corrió escaleras arriba, distraída por sus propios pensamientos.

El amor no tenía nada que ver. Ni siquiera conocía a Terry lo suficiente para amarlo. Pero el recuerdo de los días que habían pasado juntos le cruzaba por la mente como una sinfonía de anhelo. Candy gimió en voz alta, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se pasó el cepillo por los rizos.

–Basta, basta, basta –murmuró dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la estrecha escalera que había subido y bajado mil veces.

El pie se le enganchó en el embellecedor del peldaño superior de la escalera y se cayó de cabeza, como a cámara lenta, sintiendo cada golpe en todos los huesos del cuerpo antes de aterrizar al pie de la escalera. Se golpeó la sien con dureza contra la piedra de la chimenea.

Escuchó el retumbar del impacto; fue lo último que oyó.

Después del mundo se oscureció.

Terry estaba de mal humor desde que había regresado de Londres y dejó a Candy bajo la lluvia. No había vuelto a verla desde entonces. La atisbaba a lo lejos trabajando en el jardín y deseaba acercarse, estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y olvidar el pasado y sus horribles secretos, o al menos fingir que no importaban. Pero no lo hizo.

No pudo.

Así que se refugió en el trabajo y supervisó el diseño de un nuevo edificio ecológico en Río de Janeiro. Siguió de cerca la reforma de la mansión, diciéndose a sí mismo que se alegraba de ver que progresaba. Podría ponerla a la venta a finales de mes. ¿Por qué aquella idea le resultaba de pronto dolorosa? No sentía ningún afecto por aquel lugar y, sin embargo, la idea de dejar atrás todos los recuerdos como si nunca hubieran sucedido le resultaba imposible.

La única manera de enfrentarse al pasado era hablar de él. Admitir la verdad ante Candy. Aunque la perdiera, al menos habría sido sincero con ella.

Candy tenía razón, era un cobarde. Le había dicho que ella no lo conocía ni lo entendía, pero era porque nunca le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a abrir, aliviado por la interrupción.

–¿Señor Grandchester? –preguntó el hombre que estaba en el umbral al tiempo que consultaba, dubitativo, los datos de la nota que tenía en la mano.

–¿Sí? –Se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con su paisajista a las dos en la puerta del jardín.

No ha aparecido nadie y no contesta al móvil, así que me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme.

Terry consultó su reloj y frunció el ceño. Eran las dos y media. Si Candy tenía una cita, sabía que llegaría puntual.

–No está aquí –le dijo al experto en árboles–.

Seguramente esté en algún rincón del jardín y haya perdido la noción del tiempo. Iré a echar un vistazo.

El hombre lo siguió. Se separaron para cubrir más extensión. Terry se dirigió hacia el jardín de los niños y no la vio. El jardín de las rosas estaba completamente vacío.

¿Dónde se había metido? Finalmente se dirigió hacia donde tendría que haber ido al principio: a la casita. Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tras unos segundos de pausa, Terry giró el picaporte y metió la cabeza.

–¿Candy? Entonces la vio. Soltó una palabrota y se precipitó hacia ella, que yacía tirada al pie de la escalera con la sangre resbalándole por la mejilla. Durante un instante experimentó una espantosa sensación de déjà vu que le hizo tambalearse.

Había vuelto a suceder. Y una vez más había llegado demasiado tarde.

Se inclinó para darle la vuelta y sintió lo frágil que era.

Vio la herida púrpura que tenía en la frente. Se dio cuenta de que se había caído por las malditas escaleras. La tomó en brazos y la acunó mientras sacaba el móvil y, con la mano libre, marcaba el número de urgencias. Candy recuperó lentamente la consciencia, como un nadador que saliera a la superficie del agua. Le pesaban las piernas y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó ante la brillante luz. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, inmaculada. A través de una ventana se veían el cielo y los árboles. Terry estaba allí de pie dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el oscuro cielo. Debió emitir algún tenue sonido porque él se dio la vuelta de pronto y la miró con ansiedad.

Candy trató de sonreír.

–¿Tengo muy mal aspecto? –Muy malo –Terry sonrió levemente–. Y maravilloso a la vez. Estaba preocupado por ti. Has estado seis horas inconsciente.

–Dios mío –Candy cerró los ojos otra vez y el mundo se movió de forma mareante–. Qué estúpida he sido.

–¿Sabes cómo ocurrió? –Creo que me caí por las escaleras –se estremeció.

–Si no hubieras tenido cita con el especialista en árboles, podrías haberte quedado ahí tirada durante horas sin que nadie lo supiera. Podrías haber muerto –afirmó.

Candy trató de sonreír, pero hasta eso el dolía.

–Me habría despertado y me habría arrastrado hasta el teléfono.

–Hablo en serio, Candy. Me he mantenido alejado de ti por el bien de ambos… y mira lo que ha pasado.

–Dime que no vas a culpabilizarte también de esto –le pidió ella–. No puedes cargar con el mundo entero a tus espaldas, Terry. No eres Dios. Me he caído por las escaleras, ha sido un accidente –pensó en Karen, en cómo su padre la había golpeado al pie de las escaleras.

Eso sí lo sabía–. No es culpa tuya –susurró.

Terry la miró a lo ojos. Candy sintió la atracción entre ellos; todavía estaba allí. Siempre había estado, tal vez desde que ella era una niña. Incluso entonces se sentía atraída por su alta y oscura presencia, por su fuerza.

–En cualquier caso –afirmó Terry con rotundidad–, no volverá a suceder.

Candy apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada.

–De acuerdo, arreglaré ese escalón y trataré de no volver a tropezar.

–No –replicó Terry–, no vas a volver a la casita. Te quedarás en la mansión conmigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**NUEVE.**

–¿Cómo? –Candy hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse, pero volvió a caer sobre las almohadas, agotada–. No es necesario que… –Sí lo es.

–Tal vez para ti –le espetó. Estaba cansada del excesivo sentido de la responsabilidad de Terry respecto a todo–. Pero yo estoy muy bien sin ti.

–Puede que sí, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que vuelva a suceder algo así. Trabajas para mí, en cierto modo estás bajo mi responsabilidad.

Candy supo que allí había algo más, algo que se remontaba a muchos años atrás.

–No es culpa tuya que yo me cayera por las escaleras – afirmó con rotundidad–. Ni que tu padre pegara a tu hermana. No es culpa tuya que las cosas se vinieran abajo cuando te marchaste. Necesitas… –¿Vas a decirme lo que necesito? –la atajó él con voz fría–. Tú me culpaste como lo hicieron los demás, Candy.

Es culpa mía que tu padre no tuviera trabajo durante tantos años. Es culpa mía que los dos tuvierais que luchar solos durante tanto tiempo. Qué diablos, tal vez incluso soy culpable de su demencia. Quizá no la hubiera desarrollado si yo me hubiera quedado, si él hubiera podido aferrarse a su trabajo.

Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para poder decir algo.

–Así que –continuó él con el mismo tono letal– si incluso tú creías que todo era culpa mía, ¿cómo crees que se sentían mis hermanos? –Ellos te han perdonado, Terry –murmuró Candy–. Sé que Karen lo ha hecho.

–Sé que lo han hecho –aseguró Terry–. Los he visto a todos desde que volví. Me he enfrentado a su ira, su confusión y su dolor. Y les he pedido perdón –se detuvo un instante–. ¿Crees que eso marca alguna diferencia? Candy se limitó a quedarse mirándolo. Aquellas palabras eran como martillazos contra su corazón, porque sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella lo había culpado.

Todos lo habían hecho.

–Lo siento –murmuró finalmente.

Terry se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

–No importa –dijo en voz baja dándole la espalda–. Me culpo a mí mismo por quién soy y por lo que hice, no por lo que no hice –se giró para mirarla–. Eso no tiene escapatoria ni perdón.

Candy se lo quedó mirando sin hablar, incapaz de pensar en alguna palabra de consuelo. Sentía como si Terry se hubiera apartado todavía más que antes. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa vez no habría sido culpa de ella.

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta en el hospital. Terry la llevó de regreso a la mansión. Cuando se detuvo frente a la enorme casona, ella no puso ninguna objeción.

Lo siguió hasta el frío vestíbulo, consciente de que después de todo lo que se habían dicho, no tenía sentido enrocarse en una postura orgullosa.

–He escogido uno de los dormitorios recién reformados para ti –le dijo Terry–. Espero que estés cómoda.

Hablaba con aquel tono espantosamente distante que hacía que a ella le dieran ganas de llorar. Le resultaba difícil cree que alguna vez la hubiera besado o que hubieran hecho el amor.

–Seguro que sí.

–El médico ha dicho que tienes que tienes que tomártelo con calma al menos durante unos días más – continuó él–. Confío en que sigas su consejo. Lo he arreglado para que vengan unos operarios a hacer el trabajo más duro del jardín.

–Muy bien. Puedo darles instrucciones desde aquí. Solo se trata de hacer un trabajo manual, excepto en el jardín de las rosas.

–¿Y eso? –Todavía no he terminado el diseño –admitió Candy.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello se ponía triste. El jardín de las rosas había sido la idea que tenía su padre sobre la perfección paisajística. ¿Cómo iba a cambiarlo, y mucho menos a diseñar algo por sí misma? –Creo que voy a ir a descansar –no podía soportar tener cerca a Terry cuando se mostraba tan frío y distante.

–He mandado que sacaran tus cosas de la casita. Están en tu dormitorio.

Candy asintió y se dio la vuelta. Notaba que Terry observaba cómo subía las escaleras.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en medio de una descorazonadora e impersonal actitud, Terry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el estudio y Candy no se molestó siquiera en pasar por allí y llamar a la puerta.

Odiaba aquella estancia, y tenía la sensación de que Terry también.

Trabajó en los diseños del jardín de las rosas, pero cada esbozo que empezaba acababa en la papelera. Todas sus ideas le parecían una versión superficial de lo que hubo allí una vez.

Sin embargo, el resto del jardín estaba casi terminado.

Desde la ventana observó el nuevo enlosado, los parterres con flores, los árboles podados. La hierba brillaba como terciopelo esmeralda. También la casa comenzaba a salir de su crisálida de sábanas y andamios. La parte de abajo estaba ya completamente terminada, recién pintada y con las alfombras en su sitio. Había quedado muy bonito, aunque resultaba impersonal. Candy se preguntó quién compraría aquella casa cuando Terry la pusiera a la venta.

¿Quién viviría allí, quién la querría? A pesar de la capa de pintura fresca, la casa seguía destilando recuerdos tristes.

O al menos, eso le parecía a ella cuando vagaba por sus habitaciones vacías. Los dormitorios de la parte de arriba también habían sido reformados.

Una tarde lluviosa, cuando incluso los obreros tuvieron que dejar de trabajar en el jardín, Candy subió hasta la tercera planta de la mansión. A juzgar por el papel pintado que se caía a trozos y por las telarañas que había en cada esquina, parecía que aquella planta había quedado completamente olvidada en la reforma. Sintiendo curiosidad y algo de temor, Candy subió por las estrechas escaleras y abrió la puerta situada al fondo del pasillo. La pálida luz del sol se filtraba a través de las largas y estrechas ventanas, revelando una gruesa capa de polvo sobre los antiguos suelos de madera, que crujieron cuando ella avanzó cuidadosamente. Era una habitación infantil.

Parecía salida de una novela victoriana, con un caballo balancín comido por las polillas en una esquina y una gran casa de muñecas en la otra. También había algunos juguetes más modernos: bloques de construcción y unos cuantos juegos de mesa, señal de que los niños Grandchester habían vivido y jugado allí alguna vez. El aire estaba cargado del polvo que Candy había levantado simplemente al andar, así que haciendo un esfuerzo abrió las ventanas y aspiró con fuerza el aire húmedo. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia la habitación.

En las paredes había unos cuantos dibujos infantiles. Se acercó para verlos más de cerca: una princesa dibujada por Karen, un elaborado mapa de la finca firmado en la esquina inferior: Terrence, 9 años, y Archivald Grandchester, 8 años.

En una desvencijada mesa que había en una esquina vio una réplica de la casa construida con palillos. Candy sonrió imaginando a Terry con sus sueños arquitectónicos siendo todavía un niño. Lo visualizó allí, concentrado en su maqueta, mientras los demás niños miraban con interés.

Tal vez aquella casa albergara buenos recuerdos después de todo.

En otro papel pegado a la pared había una lista con el cumpleaños de todos, su tarta favorita y el regalo que querían. Candy deslizó la mirada por la lista, sorprendida al ver que el cumpleaños de Terry era justo al día siguiente. Y cuando tenía ocho años la tarta que más le gustaba era la de dos chocolates y quería un juego de ajedrez.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Candy se giró y levantó más polvo. Terry estaba en el umbral y, a juzgar por el tono de voz y por la expresión de su rostro, le dio la impresión de que no se alegraba mucho de verla allí.

–Lo siento, solo estaba echando un vistazo. Creo que nadie ha entrado aquí desde hace más de veinte años. He visto que la puerta que daba a las escaleras estaba abierta y me preguntaba si la reforma ya habría llegado hasta aquí –Terry miró a su alrededor con gesto distante–. Está muy sucio. Haré que suban a limpiar. Todo lo demás ya está casi terminado.

–Oh, no –dijo Candy en un impulso–. Aquí hay muchos recuerdos.

–Lo sé –respondió Terry con sequedad.

–Pero son recuerdos buenos –insistió ella–. Al menos a mí me lo parecen. ¿Eso lo has hecho tú? –preguntó señalando hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Terry se acercó y miró la maqueta con expresión indiferente.

–Sí, lo hice yo.

–¡Es impresionante! Ya por entonces se veía que tenías talento.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero Candy insistió. Sentía la necesidad de mostrarle aquellos tesoros, de ayudarle a reclamar la parte buena del pasado.

–Mira esto. ¿Archivald y tú dibujasteis este mapa? Terry sonrió entonces débilmente.

–Sí, lo había olvidado. Tardamos siglos en hacerlo.

Medimos los caminos con una regla de cálculo para tratar de asegurarnos de que conseguíamos la escala perfecta.

Dos centímetros y medio por cada cien yardas, si no recuerdo mal.

–Eso es increíblemente complejo teniendo en cuenta lo pequeños que erais –Candy miró a su alrededor–.

¿Pasabais mucho tiempo aquí? –No, la verdad es que no. Veníamos sobre todo en vacaciones. Archie y yo estábamos internos en un colegio desde muy pequeños.

Hizo una pausa, y Candy contuvo el aliento porque sabía que iba a contarle algo más.

–Mi padre nunca venía a buscarnos aquí arriba – continuó él–. A veces parecía el único sitio en el que estábamos a salvo.

Candy tragó saliva y sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta. Como no tenía palabras, le tomó la mano en silencio. Para sorpresa y alegría suyas, Terry entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Tras un instante, él señaló la antigua casa de muñecas.

–Karen podía entretenerse con eso durante horas.

Solía engancharme para que jugara con ella. Yo siempre hacía de padre –sonrió con amargura–. Y a Anthony le encantaba el baúl de los disfraces –señaló un baúl que había en la esquina.

Candy distinguió el apagado brillo de un casco y una espada de juguete.

–Solíamos jugar a las batallas, luchábamos como caballeros medievales –se giró para mirar la habitación con gesto ensimismado.

El sol se abrió paso a través de las nubes y le bañó el rostro. Sus facciones parecían haberse suavizado con los recuerdos. Y en aquel momento Candy supo que lo amaba.

Le resultó completamente evidente, algo obvio. Y aquella certeza le atravesó el cuerpo y el corazón.

Por supuesto que lo amaba. Había empezado a amarlo cuando no era más que una niña que espiaba entre los setos. Amaba al niño que había sido, tratando de cuidar de su familia, y al hombre en el que se había convertido: responsable, cariñoso y totalmente confiable.

Su mente había tratado de convencerla de que no lo amaba, de que ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente, pero en aquel momento supo que lo había amado siempre.

Sin embargo, no podía decírselo. Sentía el corazón desbordado, pero tragó saliva y se calló. Sería demasiado para él en aquel momento. Así que se limitó a sonreír y le tocó el brazo.

–Es maravilloso que os tuvierais los unos a los otros – aseguró poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Terry la miró y parpadeó sorprendido.

–Sí –aseguró con voz pausada–, es cierto.

Al darse cuenta de que amaba a Terry todo lo demás pareció encajar. Era como si el amor que sentía por él fuera la llave que abriera no solo su corazón sino también su mente. Sus ideas. Ahora sabía qué hacer con el jardín de las rosas. Pero primero había algo más importante de lo que ocuparse: del cumpleaños de Terry.

Como él se pasó la mayor parte del día metido en el despacho le resultó fácil prepararlo. Le dejó una nota en la cocina para hacerle saber que había ido al pueblo y caminó los cuatrocientos metros que había hasta la parada de autobús que llevaba al centro. Las compras le llevaron menos de una hora, y cuando regresó a la mansión vio que Terry no había visto su nota. Ni siquiera había salido del estudio.

«Mejor así», se dijo con optimismo. De ese modo, tendría más tiempo para hacer las cosas como quería.

Aquella noche se puso una camiseta de tirantes y una falda veraniega con vuelo. Se peinó la melena y se retocó el maquillaje. Luego fue al estudio de Terry y llamó a la puerta.

–¿Candy? –la voz de Terry sonó como amortiguada tras la gruesa puerta de roble.

–Son las ocho, Terry. ¿No vas a dejar de trabajar? –Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Candy suspiró. Ya contaba con aquello.

–Es que me he mareado un poco y… Dejó la frase sin terminar. En cuestión de segundos, Terry abrió y apareció en la puerta con gesto preocupado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Estoy bien –Candy sonrió–. Era la única manera que se me ha ocurrido para hacerte salir –le tiró del brazo–.

Ven.

–¿Qué? Tengo que… –No tienes que hacer nada –aseguró ella–. Solo seguirme –lo guió hacia la cocina, donde había bajado las luces–. Cierra los ojos.

–¿Pero qué…? Ella se rió y se puso de puntillas para cubrirle los ojos con las manos.

–Lo digo en serio.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro irritado y Candy supo que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ni por qué.

Lo guió hasta el centro de la cocina sin dejar de taparle los ojos.

–Ahora tengo que salir un momento, pero no mires, ¿vale? –De acuerdo –Terry seguía sonando molesto.

Candy encendió las velas de la tarta.

Luego la llevó delante de él, que tenía todavía los ojos cerrados.

–De acuerdo, ya puedes abrirlos.

Terry los abrió de golpe y ella sonrió.

–Feliz cumpleaños. Él se quedó mirando la tarta como si no supiera de qué se trataba. Parecía tan asombrado que Candy temió haber cometido un terrible error.

–¿No habías visto nunca antes una tarta de cumpleaños? –bromeó.

–Una hecha para mí, no.

Candy se lo quedó mirando impactada.–¿Nunca? Terry se encogió de hombros.

–Que yo recuerde, no. Mi cumpleaños siempre caía durante el curso escolar, y en el internado no se celebraban con tartas.

–Bueno, pues he hecho tu favorita –aseguró ella con una sonrisa–. Doble chocolate. Al menos es la que querías para tu octavo cumpleaños. No sé ahora.

–Me encanta el chocolate –aseguró Terry con voz algo ronca.

Candy sintió la tensión entre ellos y le temblaron las manos mientras sostenía la tarta.

–Vamos –la dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo–. Piensa un deseo.

Terry mantuvo la mirada clavada en la de ella mientras se inclinaba para apagar las velas.

Candy contuvo el aliento. Ella tenía muy claro qué pediría de deseo.

–¿Qué has pedido? –le preguntó cuando hubo soplado todas las velas.

–Si te lo digo, no se cumplirá –una sonrisa sensual asomó a los labios de Terry.

Candy sintió que el calor le fluía por el cuerpo. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así antes. Le hacía insoportablemente deseable, tanto que apenas podía sujetar el cuchillo cuando se giró hacia la tarta.

–Deja que te corte un trozo –le sirvió una generosa porción en un plato y tuvo el coraje de ofrecerle un bocado con el tenedor.

Terry no apartó la vista de la de ella mientras abría la boca. Candy le dio a comer la tarta con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza ante la sensualidad del gesto. Lo amaba mucho y lo deseaba mucho también. Terry cerró los labios alrededor del tenedor y le rozó los dedos con la mano. Comió, tragó y le quitó el tenedor.

–Ahora te toca a ti.

Candy abrió la boca obediente como un pajarillo. Terry le ofreció un trocito de tarta y le pasó el pulgar por el labio. Al comer, Candy le rozó el dedo con la lengua y se estremeció. Terry la atrajo hacia sí y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus labios se rozaron brevemente, tan levemente que Candy aguardó con la esperanza de que el beso se hiciera más apasionado.

Pero no sucedió.

Los labios de Terry se cernieron sobre los suyos durante un tortuoso segundo y luego dio un paso atrás.

–Un regalo de cumpleaños –dijo él tratando de sonreír–. Para mí.

Aunque mantuvo un tono de voz despreocupado, Candy vio la lucha reflejada en sus ojos. Sabía que había querido besarla y seguir más allá, pero no lo hizo. Así que ella sonrió como si aquella situación no la hubiera dejado expuesta a sus ojos y agarró la caja que había sobre la mesa.

–Lo cierto es que tengo otro regalo para ti.

–¿De verdad? –No sé de qué te sorprendes. Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños.

–Es que nunca me habían hecho un regalo de cumpleaños.

Candy frunció el ceño con la caja todavía en las manos.

–¿Nadie? ¿Y qué me dices de tus hermanos, de la lista que hay en la habitación de los niños? –¿Qué lista? –La de la pared. Así supe que te gustaba el chocolate.

Una lista con el cumpleaños de todos y lo que queríais de regalo.

–Ah –la expresión de Terry se iluminó y sonrió al recordar–. Yo escribí esa lista para no olvidarme del cumpleaños de ninguno.

–Entiendo –Candy tragó saliva. No necesitaba preguntar quién recordaba el cumpleaños de Terry. La respuesta era obvia–. Bien, pues toma tu primer regalo – le tendió la caja.

Él la sostuvo unos instantes antes de tirar del lazo y romper el papel de envolver. Se lo quedó mirando un largo instante, y Candy se sintió impelida a decir: –Es… es un juego de ajedrez. En esa lista que escribiste… –Sí –dijo él en voz baja–. Lo recuerdo –alzó los ojos para mirarla–. Gracias. Muchas gracias, Candy.

Ella captó la nota de sinceridad en sus palabras y supo que había acertado con el regalo.

–De nada.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante. Candy quería salvar el espacio que había entre ellos y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, besarlo para borrar aquel ceño de su frente.

Pero no lo hizo porque veía que él estaba tratando de distanciarse, luchando con la gratitud que sentía y la culpabilidad y los remordimientos que amenazaban constantemente con apoderarse de él.

Pero tenía que tocarlo, aunque fuera solo un poco, así que se inclinó hacia delante y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Terry se sobresaltó con el contacto y cerró los ojos un instante antes de abrirlos de golpe y mirarla fijamente.

–Buenas noches, Terry –susurró

Candy.

Y salió de la cocina antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

Era demasiado. Sentía demasiadas cosas. Tras años, décadas de alimentar aquel control paralizante estaba empezando a resquebrajarse y Terry no sabía qué hacer sin él, cómo actuar.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al escuchar a Candy subiendo las escaleras. Todavía sentía el calor de su mano en la mejilla y el instinto le gritaba que corriera tras ella y la estrechara en sus brazos para siempre. Ya no se trataba de seducción o de sexo. No estaba resistiéndose a un intercambio físico. No, ahora había algo más grande en juego. Algo que destruía su determinación y su control.

Amor.

Se estaba enamorando de Candy White, de su calidez y su generosidad de espíritu, de sus ojos verdes y su melena rubia. De todo su ser. Y eso le aterrorizaba.

Terry salió de la cocina para no ver la tarta y el regalo.

Aquello también era demasiado, más de lo que había tenido nunca. Había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a no esperar regalos, sorpresas ni cariño de ninguna clase. Se había entrenado para no desearlo.

Pero sus defensas se estaban viniendo abajo. Terry se pasó las manos por el pelo y salió a la noche húmeda. La hierba estaba mojada por la lluvia, el cielo se veía negro y sin luna. Caminó tratando de vaciar la mente de cualquier pensamiento.

Pero aquel viejo truco ya no le funcionó. Los pensamientos seguían surgiendo y los recuerdos llenaban el espacio vacío de su mente y su corazón. Y lo sorprendente era que se trataba de buenos recuerdos.

Eran recuerdos de Candy. Su imagen parecía llenar la casa y los jardines. Podía verla inclinada sobre una planta, trabajando duro. Sentada en un banco del jardín de los niños, sonriendo al ser descubierta adormilada al sol como un gato contento. Atravesando los charcos de barro con las botas que le había comprado. Eran recuerdos pequeños pero que le hacían sonreír. Le hacían desear cosas.

Quería contarle la verdad. Anhelaba la clase de sinceridad de la que llevaba veinte años huyendo. Le resultaba aterrador, imposible. Si se lo contaba, ¿qué sucedería? ¿Lo rechazaría si le decía qué le había llevado a marcharse de allí? El horror ante su propio yo lo había obligado a apartarse de su familia para no hacerles daño, antes de parecerse todavía más a su padre.

Y lo que le resultaba más aterrador todavía, ¿y si le hacía daño a Candy? ¿Y si volvían a surgir los antiguos demonios y le hacía daño como se lo había hecho a Karen o incluso más todavía? Aquella idea era la que más lo asustaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS... ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO NÚMERO DIEZ, YA SOLO FALTA DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, Y POR SUPUESTO PARA TERMINAR TODA LA SAGA, ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN HASTA EL FINAL, COMO HASTA AHORA LO HAN HECHO...**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 10<p>

Candy trabajó fuera los siguientes días, decidida a terminar con la reforma del jardín de las rosas, aunque resultara absurdo llamarlo así porque ahora no había ninguna rosa.

Estaba decidida a decirle a Terry que lo amaba, pero él había estado evitándola de nuevo y le flaquearon las fuerzas. Resultaba muy duro decirle aquellas palabras a alguien cuando no se sabía qué pensaba o sentía la otra persona ni si semejante declaración sería bienvenida.

Nunca encontraba el momento adecuado y le fallaba el valor.

El momento surgió cuando no se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera estaba preparada. Estaba sudada y cansada de trabajar en el jardín y entró en la casa a beber agua. Allí de pie en la cocina, con el sol de verano filtrándose a través de la ventana, tuvo una aterradora sensación de angustia. Solo le quedaba un día más de trabajo en el jardín y luego no tendría excusas para quedarse. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y trató de decirse y de creerse que era lo mejor. Las semanas de educado silencio de Terry habían empezado a cobrarle peaje.

Miró hacia los jardines, que habían recuperado toda su gloria. Unos días atrás estaba completamente segura del amor que sentía por Terry, pero en esos momentos sentía el miedo enredándose como una planta venenosa alrededor de sus esperanzas y de su corazón. Y no creía tener valor para decirle a Terry nada. Al menos, podría decirle que el jardín estaba ya casi terminado. Así tal vez se haría una idea de cómo se iba a tomar su marcha. Pero incluso aquello le provocaba temor. ¿Y si recibía la noticia con educado desinterés? ¿Cómo decirle entonces que lo amaba? Candy suspiró y fue en busca de Terry al lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo: el estudio de su padre.

Se dio cuenta de que la estancia estaba vacía antes incluso de entrar. La puerta estaba entreabierta y, a través de la ventana, penetraba una brisa que agitaba los papeles del escritorio. Candy sabía que no debía continuar, aquel era el santuario de Terry, su espacio privado. Pero sus propios recuerdos la llevaron a hacerlo, y se quedó en el centro de aquella odiosa habitación, recordándose a sí misma que era tan solo una habitación y que no tenía ningún poder sobre ella ni sobre Terry. Aspiró el olor a hierba recién cortada que se filtraba por la ventana. Aquel olor borró el recuerdo del olor a tabaco y a exceso de alcohol.

La brisa agitó una vez más las cortinas y unas cuantas hojas salieron volando del escritorio. Candy se agachó automáticamente para recogerlas y se quedó paralizada al ver las palabras de una de las páginas.

Querida Karen: Hoy cumples dieciséis años.

Candy sabía que debía dejar de leer. Aquellas eran cartas antiguas que nunca se habían llegado a enviar. Y aunque el respeto le decía que debía dejar aquellas hojas sobre el escritorio sin leer, un impulso más profundo la llevó a seguir haciéndolo.

Me pregunto qué estás haciendo, y espero que puedas celebrar tu cumpleaños. Espero que tengas motivos de celebración, no pasa un día en el que no piense en ti y rece para que estés a salvo y te sientas amada. Me marché porque te quiero, pero sé que ahora no puedes entenderlo.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y siguió leyendo.

No espero que lo entiendas ni que me perdones. Pero quiero que sepas que pienso en ti y que imagino tu enorme tarta de sirope de caramelo con dieciséis velas para soplar. Pide un deseo.

Tu hermano que te quiere, Terrence. Candy se dirigió al escritorio. Había un fajo de papeles encima y supo al instante qué era. Cartas para la familia de Terry, cartas que nunca había enviado. ¿Cuántas habría escrito a lo largo de los años? A juzgar por el tamaño de la pila, supuso que docenas, tal vez cientos.

Colocó la carta de Karen en lo más alto. Quería leer las demás pero sabía que no tenía derecho. Sin embargo, sabía que en aquellas cartas estaba el corazón de Terry.

Este se había marchado por determinadas razones, pero su corazón se quedó con su familia. Aquello hizo que lo amara todavía más.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? Candy se quedó paralizada. Terry estaba en el umbral de la puerta con expresión furibunda.

–Terry –murmuró ella con voz débil.

Él entró precipitadamente en el estudio.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le preguntó con fría cortesía.

Entonces deslizó la mirada hacia su escritorio y hacia la pila de cartas. El aire de la habitación pareció congelarse.

Terry se quedó muy quieto y Candy supo que no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel mismo segundo de que había dejado las cartas allí.

Volvió a mirar a Candy, esa vez con expresión oscura y cruel.

–¿Has echado un buen vistazo? –le preguntó con tono gélido.

–Lo… lo siento. Los papeles salieron volando del escritorio y los volví a colocar –tragó saliva, consciente de que tenía que hacer una confesión completa–. He leído la carta que le escribiste a Karen. Lo siento. Sé que es algo privado, pero es preciosa, Terry… –No tendrías que haberlo hecho –se acercó al escritorio y guardó las cartas en una carpeta.

–¿Por qué no las enviaste? Si Karen hubiera leído esa carta, habría… –¿Me habría perdonado? –la interrumpió Terry girándose.

De pronto parecía peligroso.

–No, no –se apresuró a decir ella–. Pero te habría entendido mejor.

Terry no dijo nada durante un instante.

–Bueno, ya he hablado con ella –dijo finalmente con voz todavía gélida–. Varias veces. De hecho vuelve la semana que viene. Con su marido.

–¿Su marido? –repitió Candy sin dar crédito.

–Sí. Se llama Robert y lo conoció en España.

Candy parpadeó. Sabía por los correos de su amiga que estaba haciendo un reportaje fotográfico en España, pero ¿casarse? Hacía mucho tiempo que no leía el correo y se preguntó si Karen le habría escrito para contárselo. Le mandaría un correo para felicitarla.

–Parece que mis hermanos han encontrado su pareja de cuento de hadas –continuó Terry con la misma frialdad–. He hablado con todos ellos. Hemos hechos las paces. Si crees que todavía me siento culpable por aquello estás muy equivocada. Estoy contento porque al menos ahora sé que tendrán quien los cuide cuando yo me marche.

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Te marchas? –Sí –Terry la miró a los ojos con firmeza–. Siempre lo has sabido, Candy. Me marcho, y tú también. La finca se pone a la venta la semana que viene. Casi has terminado con los jardines, ¿verdad? Candy tragó saliva.

–Sí, pero… –¿Pero qué? –le espetó Terry. No parecía muy interesado.

–Tú también puedes tener la tuya –balbuceó Candy. La desesperación alentaba sus palabras y apenas sabía lo que estaba diciendo–. Tu pareja de cuento de hadas. Tu final feliz. Podrías tenerlo… conmigo.

El silencio que siguió fue para Candy peor que cualquier cosa que Terry pudiera haber dicho. Se la quedó mirando fijamente hasta que ella se sintió con la niña despeinada y desarrapada que siempre había sido, espiando a través de los setos. Deseó ser en aquel momento tan invisible como lo había sido entonces.

–Por supuesto, nadie puede ser feliz todo el tiempo – continuó temblorosa. Por muy humillante que resultara aquello, tenía que seguir hasta el final–. No espero que nosotros lo seamos. Pero podríamos compartir las penas y las alegrías.

Sonaba como una tarjeta de felicitación. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo del único modo que sabía. Del único modo que le quedaba.

–Te amo, Terrence.

–No, tú no me amas –afirmó él con tal decisión que Candy parpadeó–. No me conoces.

–He tratado creer eso –aseguró ella–. Me lo dije a mí misma porque así era más fácil. Pero sí te conozco.

Conozco lo importante.

Dio un paso hacia él. Notaba la rabia y el dolor que transmitía, pero, en lugar de sentir miedo, sintió tristeza.

Ya era suficiente. Ya estaba bien de tanta culpa y tanta desesperación, aquello pertenecía al pasado. Alzó los ojos y lo miró con calma.

–¿Por qué no quieres que te ame? –Esta es una conversación absurda… –¿O crees que no te amaré si descubro quién eres de verdad, si descubro tu terrible secreto? Candy no supo de dónde sacó aquellas palabras.

Surgieron de algún lugar profundo de su interior. Dio otro paso hacia él y le puso una mano en el brazo suavemente mientras esperaba.

–Sé que no me amarías –aseguró él en voz baja.

–Cuéntamelo –Candy le presionó ligeramente el brazo–. Cuéntame por qué te marchaste tantos años atrás. Cuéntame eso tan terrible que se supone que no voy a entender.

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no? –le retó ella–. ¿Tienes miedo de que te odie? ¿Qué más da, si tú no me amas y te vas a marchar de todas maneras? No volverás a verme. ¿Qué te importa lo que yo piense? –No soy tan frío –aseguró él con voz pausada. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en levísima sonrisa–.

Me ha pasado la mayor parte de mi vida observando a la gente que quiero desde lejos. Desde muy lejos –señaló la carpeta que seguía encima de la mesa–. Escribí esas cartas porque quería tener una conexión con mis hermanos. Nunca las envié porque no podía soportar la idea de que tuvieran una mala opinión de mí. El recuerdo del amor que me tenían fue lo que me sostuvo durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Y crees que el recuerdo del amor que yo siento por ti te sostendrá? –le preguntó Candy–. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerte el mártir? –para sorpresa suya, se sentía de pronto furiosa. Y lo dejaba ver–. Dime, Terrence, ¿tú me amas? Pareció sobresaltado, pero no evitó la pregunta. Ni siquiera desvió la mirada.

–Sí.

Candy sintió ganas de gemir. O de gritar. También quería cantar de alegría.

–Entonces ¿por qué acabas de decirme que te vas a marchar? ¿Por qué no intentamos arreglar lo que haga falta, Terry? ¿No consiste en eso el amor, en la confianza? –No es que no confíe en ti –afirmó él–. Se trata de mí.

–¿No confías en ti mismo? ¿Por qué? Terry no dijo nada durante un largo y tenso instante.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. El viento volvió a alborotar los papeles del escritorio. Candy no habló. No se movió.

Solo esperó.

–Recuerdo la primera vez que mi padre me pegó –dijo finalmente Terry con tono calmado, como si le estuviera contando un cuento–. Tenía seis años. Había vuelto a casa del internado por Navidad, y supe que había pasado algo.

Algo no iba bien. Incluso los pequeños lo notaban. Mi madrastra, Amber, la madre de Karen, había muerto el año anterior por una sobredosis, según supe más tarde.

Pensaba que mi padre estaba triste por eso, y tal vez lo estuviera a su modo.

Terry exhaló un suspiro.

–Yo quería consolarle. Sabía que él no era como los demás padres, que no se comportaba como se suponía que hacían los padres, pero yo era muy pequeño y pensaba que si yo actuaba como si lo fuera, terminaría siéndolo – sonrió sin asomo de humor–. Pero por supuesto, no fue así. Por mucho que desees algo no significa que vaya a suceder. Y ahora, al mirar atrás, creo que mis intentos de consolarle, de hacerle parecer normal, le resultaban frustrantes. Tal vez fuera consciente de la magnitud de sus propios fallos.

Terry hizo una pausa.

–Eso es algo difícil de soportar –hizo otra breve pausa y continuó con la historia–. En cualquier caso, aquellas navidades estuvo peor que nunca. Se pasaba los días borracho, aunque me costó un tiempo darme cuenta de que se trataba de eso.

Terry guardó silencio mientras buscaba las palabras que parecían salir de lo más profundo de su ser.

–Era como si se hubiera rendido a la peor parte de sí mismo y le hubiera permitido tomar el control.

Candy emitió un sonido inarticulado porque todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. La firme determinación de Terry por mantener el control. Su negativa a beber. Y todo lo había vivido a los seis años.

–Teníamos una sucesión de niñeras temporales que se ocupaban de nosotros, y una mañana la que estaba en ese momento se marchó sin decírselo siquiera a mi padre. No la culpo, éramos una pandilla terrible. Tom tenía cuatro años y Karen y Jimmy apenas dos –sacudió la cabeza mientras recordaba–. En cualquier caso, fui a buscar a mi padre y lo encontró en la cama con una botella a pesar de que era casi mediodía. Estaba hecho un desastre. Lloraba y bramaba de forma alternativa.

Terry torció los labios ante aquel recuerdo.

–En ese momento me enfadé mucho porque sabía que tendría que estar cuidando de nosotros y no lo estaba haciendo. Al menos con Amber teníamos algo parecido a una madre. Recuerdo que era divertida y cariñosa en ocasiones. Pero Richard solo… –volvió a sacudir la cabeza–. Así que agarré las botellas de whisky las vacié en el fregadero. Mi padre se enfadó muchísimo. Nunca le había visto así con anterioridad. Entonces me pegó, y a Archie también. Los dos nos dejamos, porque éramos muy pequeños y nos había sorprendido demasiado como para saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes nos había pegado.

–Oh, Terry… –Entonces supe cómo iba a ser –terminó él–. Como sería siempre. Mi padre podría tener buenos momentos, como cuando jugaba con nosotros o nos hacía regalos, pero en el fondo yo sabía quién era. Y él también lo sabía. No podría escapar nunca de ello. A veces me daba lástima, pero la mayor parte del tiempo le odiaba. Y me prometí que nunca, nunca sería como él –se giró para mirarla.

–Tú no eres como él, Terry –susurró Candy–. En absoluto.

–Sí lo soy –afirmó Terry–. Soy igual que él. A veces lo disimulo mejor y la mayoría del tiempo lo mantengo bajo control. Pero en el fondo, que es lo que importa, somos iguales.

Hablaba con tan absoluta convicción que Candy sintió deseos de llorar, por él y por sí misma.

–No me lo creo –le aseguró con voz entrecortada–. No me lo creo en absoluto.

–Querías la verdad y ahora la sabes, Candy.

–¿Era este tu terrible secreto? –inquirió ella–. ¿Esta versión distorsionada y cargada de culpa del pasado? –Hay algo más… –Entonces cuéntamelo –le pidió ella cruzándose de brazos–. Quiero oírlo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le espetó Terry–.

¿Ejemplos? ¿Una lista de todas las veces que…? –Sí –le interrumpió Candy–. Sí, eso quiero. ¿Cuándo has sido como tu padre?, ¿cuando te hiciste cargo de tu familia, cuando salvaste a Karen? –¿Salvarla? –repitió Terry con desdén–. Le levanté la mano.

Candy abrió la boca asombrada y volvió a cerrarla.

Terry asintió al ver su respuesta.

–Sí, le levanté la mano. Logré a duras penas contenerme para no pegarle. Ella lo vio. Vio mi mano alzada, vio mi rabia en los ojos y se asustó de mí –dejó escapar el aire con fuerza–. Eso fue después de… después de lo que ocurrió. Vino a buscarme porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Se sentía muy sola, encerrada en esta casa, y era tan joven… –Y tú también –susurró Candy–. Solo tenías dieciocho años, Terry.

–Yo era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder controlarme.

–Y lo hiciste.

–Esa vez sí –la miró apesadumbrado–. Esa única vez.

Pero sabía que habría otras ocasiones, y ¿cómo podía saber si me controlaría entonces? Yo no lo sabía.

Había una nota oscura y nueva en su voz, y al sentirla Candy se estremeció. Terry lo vio y asintió.

–Es lógico que me tengas miedo.

–No te tengo miedo –afirmó ella con vehemencia–. Da igual lo que vayas a decirme ahora.

–De acuerdo entonces –dijo Terry. Su voz sonaba como una caricia terrible–. He aquí la verdad, Candy. Lo que no sabes. Lo que nadie sabe.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, retadores, y Candy alzó la barbilla. Estaba preparada para lo peor.

–La noche que mi padre murió –continuó él con tono frío–, yo estaba fuera, de juerga. Me gustaba salir. Salir y beber era el único respiro que tenía.

–Eso no me sorprende, Terry.

–Eso no es nada –afirmó él–. Se trata de lo que sucedió cuando volví a casa.

–Sé que Richard estaba pegando a Karen con una fusta de montar –le dijo Candy–. Me lo contó en una ocasión. Y que Anthony y Stear estaban tratando de impedírselo. –No pudieron –reconoció Terry–. Eran demasiado pequeños. Lloraban, pero Karen guardaba silencio.

Estaba acurrucada en el suelo cubierta de sangre. Creí que estaba muerta.

Candy cerró los ojos. No podía soportar imaginarse aquella escena y, sin embargo, Terry la había vivido… y seguía reviviéndola casi veinte años después.

–En ese momento –continuó él con tono desapegado–, sentí una rabia como nunca antes la había experimentado.

Tenía una nebulosa roja delante de los ojos, en el corazón.

Me cubría entero. Me controlaba. Y levanté la mano contra mi padre.

–Para salvar a tu hermana –se apresuró a concluir Candy. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

La estaba defendiendo.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Terry con voz pausada–. ¿No crees que podría haber habido otra manera? Podría haber agarrado la fusta, o haberle tirado al suelo, o apartar de Karen de allí.

–Tal vez, pero no podías pararte a considerar las opciones que tenías en aquel momento –argumentó Candy–. Estabas en el fragor del momento.

–Exacto, en el fragor del momento. Y en ese momento quería golpearlo. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Hablaba con tanto odio hacia sí mismo que Candy no supo cómo reaccionar.

–Estaba furioso, tan furioso como él lo había estado siempre conmigo.

–Es distinto, Terry –insistió ella. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

–¿Por qué es distinto? –le clavó la mirada sin piedad–.

En aquel momento me vi como realmente soy. Alguien regido por la ira que actuó guiándose por el instinto más básico de… –De proteger a tu hermana.

–Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas, Candy. Todo lo fuerte que pude. Con toda la rabia que llevaba años conteniendo –aspiró con fuerza el aire–. En aquel momento, antes de que se cayera, me sentí bien.

–Por supuesto –respondió ella–. Llevaba años abusando de ti y de tus hermanos y nunca te habías rebelado –levantó el tono de voz, enfadada–. ¿Por qué te defines por aquel momento en lugar de por todos los momentos en los que protegiste a tu familia, cuando hiciste lo que debías? –Tengo un sueño –confesó Terry bajando la voz–.

Sueño con el momento en que pego a mi padre una y otra vez. No puedo escapar de ello. Tú me oíste la noche que estuvimos juntos, ¿verdad? Me río –le tembló la voz. Me río.

–Es un sueño, Terry –afirmó Candy–. Los sueños distorsionan la realidad y la empeoran.

–Te asusté, ¿verdad? –Terry la miró con pesadumbre–. Aquella noche yo mismo me asusté. No puedo librarme de la ira, la siento todas las noches cuando tengo ese sueño. Y esa es la verdad de cómo soy. Candy se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Tal vez se riera en su pesadilla, pero en ese momento las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Candy no creía que él se estuviera dando cuenta. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, acortó el espacio que los separaba, le sujetó la cara entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarla y le secó las lágrimas.

–¿Sabes lo que yo veo cuando te miro? A un hombre que lo ha sacrificado todo, incluso su propia felicidad, para proteger a su hermana. Veo a un hombre que ha demostrado una y otra vez cuánto quiere a su familia. Veo a un hombre que tiene tanta compasión dentro de él que haría cualquier cosa para evitar hacer daño a la gente que quiere.

Terry se la quedó mirando sin resistirse, asumiendo cada palabra. Candy se inclinó hacia delante de puntillas de modo que los labios de ambos casi se rozaban.

–Veo al hombre que amo –y entonces lo besó. Sintió cómo a él le temblaban los hombros cuando lo atrajo hacia sí.

El beso, que comenzó como un bálsamo sanador, se convirtió en algo más apasionado. Terry empezó a quitarle la ropa, los botones caían al suelo. Candy lidió con la corbata, la chaqueta, el cinturón, dando patadas a los zapatos, los calcetines y la ropa interior hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos, jadeantes y desesperados de deseo.

Terry entró en ella con un único embate, llenándola por completo mientras Candy lo atraía todavía más hacia sí.

Quería que sus cuerpos se fundieran enteramente, lograr la sanación final.

–Te amo –susurró.

Terry dejó escapar un sollozo contenido. Candy le puso las manos en la cara para obligarlo a mirarla. Sus ojos reflejaban todavía tormento, una agonía que ella quería arrancarle.

–Te amo –repitió. Y ya no hubo más palabras. El deseo se convirtió en una espiral mareante en su interior que subía más y más cada vez hasta que encontró el éxtasis en un grito.

Terry se vació encima de ella, con la cara hundida en su hombro.

Se apartó casi al instante de su cuerpo y se echó el brazo encima del rostro. A Candy le latía el corazón a toda prisa. Hizo amago de tocarle.

–Terry… –No –él sacudió la cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente–. Deberías dejarme.

–No –Candy le tiró del brazo–. No voy a dejarte, Terry.

Ni ahora ni nunca. Te amo y tú me amas a mí. Quédate conmigo.

Terry se giró lentamente y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

–Me da mucho miedo hacerte daño –susurró–. Nunca he tenido tanto miedo de algo en mi vida.

–Eres mejor hombre de lo que crees –aseguró ella.

–Te amo –confesó Terry con voz ronca mientras la estrechaba contra sí.

Se quedaron así en silencio durante un largo instante.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, una nueva paz se había asentado en ellos. Pero a pesar del alivio que inundaba su corazón, Candy sabía que todavía no habían llegado al otro lado. Los recuerdos y el dolor todavía estaban allí.

Cuando la oscuridad los rodeo casi por completo, Terry se estiró y se levantó por fin del suelo del estudio. Tomó a Candy en brazos, sonriendo cuando ella se acurrucó como un gatito.

–Creo que necesitamos una cama –dijo.

La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad cuando se dirigió hacia el recibidor. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera, el lugar que siempre había odiado por los recuerdos que despertaba. Pero se detuvo allí un instante y las imágenes no aparecieron como siempre sucedía. Su ausencia le proporcionó un atisbo de esperanza. Tal vez el pasado pudiera olvidarse. Tal vez Candy tuviera razón. Subió las escaleras y, una vez en el dormitorio, abrió la cama y la depositó allí suavemente antes de tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla. La única vez que había pasado la noche entera con una mujer en los últimos veinte años había sido con Candy en el hotel de Londres. Ella ya había presenciado su vulnerabilidad y lo amaba de todas maneras.

Lo amaba. Parecía un milagro. Terry apoyó la cabeza en la suavidad de su pelo, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

El sueño hizo su aparición, pero esa vez fue distinto.

Esa vez él no estaba en el sueño; ni siquiera era él. Era un espectador silencioso e invisible que presenciaba el desarrollo de aquella espantosa escena como si fuera una obra de teatro. Vio a Karen acurrucada en el suelo, a sus hermanos suplicándole a su padre que se detuviera.

Vio a Richard con la fusta alzada y se vio a sí mismo.

Resultaba extraño verse como si fuera otra persona, pero aquella era la verdad, desnuda de miedo y de dudas.

Vio cómo apretaba los puños, cómo los alzaba. Vio a su padre volver a levantar la fusta y entonces se vio a sí mismo golpeándole. Escuchó aquella espantosa risa. Pero no era una risa, no era la risa de sus sueños, aquel sonido enloquecido que lo había atormentado durante tanto tiempo. Aquello era una mezcla de sollozo y grito desesperado por lo que se veía obligado a hacer.

Y en aquel momento se comprendió a sí mismo como nunca antes. Entendió el dolor, la pena e incluso aquel breve segundo de satisfacción que experimentó al pegar a su padre y lo aceptó.

Y entonces lo dejó ir.

Terry abrió los ojos y se despertó en paz. Candy seguía acurrucada contra su pecho, dormida. Él no estaba envuelto en sudor como le sucedía normalmente tras el sueño. No se había reído en voz alta. No se había reído en ningún momento.

Se quedó allí quieto, permitiendo que la sensación de calma se apoderara de él. Se sentía distinto. En paz. Atrajo a Candy hacia sí y cerró los ojos.

Y esa vez, cuando se durmió no soñó nada.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE.<strong>

Candy se despertó con la luz del sol y el calor del brazo de Terry abrazándola. Se movió y él abrió los ojos.

–Buenos días.

Ella sonrió y parpadeó para espabilarse.

–Buenos días.

Al mirarlo vio que sus facciones se habían suavizado con una nueva sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto tan relajado. Tan en paz.

–Estás distinto –le dijo con dulzura.

–Me siento distinto –reconoció él tomándola de la mano.

Candy decidió no preguntarle la razón. Ya se la contaría cuando estuviera preparado.

–Vamos –dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una de las camisetas que Terry tenía en la silla–. Quiero enseñarte algo fuera.

Cuando estuvieron ambos adecuadamente vestidos y con fuerzas tras un rápido desayuno de café y tostadas, Candy cruzó con él los jardines. El mundo estaba bañado en una luz fresca, las hojas de los árboles brillaban con el rocío.

–Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso –la felicitó Terry mientras avanzaban por los senderos limpios de malas hierbas observando la tierra recién plantada y los parterres de flores–. Parece un lugar completamente distinto. ¿Adónde me llevas? –Al jardín de las rosas –le dijo ella deteniéndose en la entrada–. Aunque ya no hay rosas. Mira.

Terry observó en silencio el transformado espacio.

Seguía teniendo forma octogonal, pero no quedaba nada de lo que había sido en el pasado. Un arroyo marcaba el perímetro del jardín, sobre el que ahora cruzaba un pequeño puente de madera pintado de rojo, el color de la felicidad.

–Saqué la idea de ti, ¿sabes? –balbuceó Candy nerviosa.

–¿Un jardín zen? –Sí, pero no solo eso. Quería que este jardín fuera un reflejo de ti. Eres el dueño de la mansión Grandchester, Terry. Y una persona increíble.

Él entrelazó su mano con la de Terry y la atrajo hacia sí.

–Enséñame lo que has hecho.

Y eso hizo. Le contó que había plantado ciruelos como símbolo de resistencia, porque florecían sin hojas, y el pino como símbolo de fuerza. Terry se detuvo cuando llegaron a la pieza principal del jardín. En un círculo de arena rastrillada, Candy había colocado ocho piedras. Las había escogido cuidadosamente, desde la piedra de reflejos dorados que le recordaba el talento interpretativo de Anthony hasta el óvalo suave y gris que le hacía pensar en la forma de ser distante y reservada de Karen.

Pero la piedra que más llamaba la atención, la que estaba en el centro del arreglo, era un pilar alto de granito que presidía el conjunto. Era el guardián, fuerte y silencioso que siempre estaba allí. Candy sintió que Terry le apretaba la mano con más fuerza mientras contaba en silencio las piedras y deslizaba la mirada por ellas, entendiendo el significado del conjunto.

Luego se giró hacia ella y le dijo con voz cargada de sinceridad: –Gracias.

Pasearon por el resto de los jardines tomados de la mano, y Candy le fue enseñando lo que había hecho, las dificultades y retos a los que se había enfrentado, las plantas que había salvado con duro trabajo y las que había tenido que dejar ir. Sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre al llegar al tronco cortado de un inmenso roble.

–He dejado el tronco como recuerdo –admitió–. Quería que quedara la huella de un árbol tan antiguo.

–Me parece muy bien –estuvo de acuerdo Terry–.

Aquí es donde teníamos nuestra casa del árbol. Mi padre la tiró abajo en uno de su arrebatos de ira –apretó la mano de Candy–. Pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora solo siento tristeza por el hombre que fue y el padre que pudo haber sido. Siempre lamentaré la infancia que tuvimos que sufrir, pero tú me has enseñado que eso no tiene que paralizarme. Ese momento no tiene por qué definirme – sonrió.

Y Candy se dio cuenta entonces de que las sombras de sus ojos habían desaparecido.

La noche estaba fresca y húmeda cuando Terry se levantó de la cama. Dejó a Candy allí dormida, se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta y salió de la habitación.

Se había acostumbrado a caminar de noche por la mansión y sus jardines, era el único respiro al infierno de sus pesadillas. Pero esa noche no había tenido ninguna. Ni desde hacía casi una semana. Los fantasmas habían desaparecido y sentía el bálsamo calmante del perdón. Se había perdonado a sí mismo, y eso le parecía un logro increíble.

Durante aquella última semana había recorrido las habitaciones de la casa con un sentimiento nuevo: «Aquí fue donde Stear dio sus primeros pasos. Aquí fue donde Tom se cayó y se hizo un moratón en el ojo. Aquí fue donde Archie y yo robamos una bandeja de bizcochos».

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera principal. «Aquí fue donde salvé a Karen».

Karen le había llamado unas semanas atrás.

Necesitaba su perdón, se sentía culpable por su participación en los sucesos de aquella terrible noche.

Creía que ella era la responsable de que se hubiera ido. Y él se lo había dado sin asomo de reserva, porque nunca pensó que ella fuera culpable de nada. Y sin embargo, él se había aferrado a su propia culpabilidad, permitiendo que le quemara el alma como un ácido corrosivo. Gracias a Candy, aquellas cicatrices se estaban por fin curando.

Cuando el alba rompió en los jardines, Terry supo que tenía que visitar un sitio más antes de que la noche terminara definitivamente.

Candy se despertó sola. Se sentó en la cama y vio los primeros rayos rosados del alba filtrándose a través de la ventana e iluminando la habitación con su luz dorada. Terry no estaba en la cama ni en la habitación. Candy se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Seguramente estaría trabajando, se dijo.

Pero el mismo miedo que había estado carcomiéndola durante toda la semana volvió a crecer en su interior.

Habían sido unos días maravillosos, pero la sombra de la incertidumbre se cernía sobre ellos. Ni Terry ni ella habían hablado de futuro, y Candy se preguntó qué clase de futuro podrían llegar a tener. Terry parecía todavía convencido de vender la mansión y viajar quién sabía adónde. Esa mañana no tenía intención de ir en busca de Terry y pedirle respuestas. Se calzó las botas y salió al jardín por la puerta de atrás.

Dejó los ordenados jardines atrás y se dirigió hacia la zona que quedaba fuera de sus dominios: el lago, el bosque de abedules. Le encantaba aquel lugar, pensó con una punzada de tristeza. Le daría pena que se vendiera, y no solo por lo que podría significar para Terry y para ella.

Se detuvo al salir de la sombra de los árboles. En lo alto de un promontorio, en medio del bosque, divisó una figura solitaria dentro del cementerio familiar. Candy casi había olvidado el pequeño camposanto situado en la esquina más lejana de la propiedad. Tenía la verja oxidada y la puerta casi colgaba de los goznes rotos. Su padre estaba enterrado en el cementerio de la iglesia de Wolfestone, pero todos los Grandchester estaban enterrados allí.

Subió despacio colina arriba y se coló por la puerta entreabierta hasta llegar donde estaba Terry.

La mayoría de las lápidas de la familia estaban llenas de musgo y medio rotas. Las fechas grabadas habían quedado difuminadas por el paso del tiempo y la lluvia. En la esquina más lejana, donde se encontraba Terry, había lápidas más recientes. Candy pasó por delante de las tumbas de las mujeres de Richard: primero Amber, luego  
>Eleonor, la madre de Terry. Se unió a él delante de la tumba de Richard.<p>

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Candy le tomó la mano.

–He estado mucho tiempo enfadado –murmuró él–.

Pero ya no lo estoy. Es una sensación extraña no tener que cargar con tanto peso. He hablado con Archie esta mañana por teléfono e incluso él me ha dicho que me notaba diferente. Mejor –se detuvo un instante y clavó la mirada en la tumba de Richard–. Ahora solo siento compasión por él. Compasión y cariño por el hombre que a veces era, el hombre que sé que quería ser.

–Y está bien que lo recuerdes así –aseguró Candy–.

Eso significa que su vida no fue una pérdida completa.

El sol empezaba a filtrarse a través de las nubes de la mañana. Empezaba a hacer calor. Terry se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

–Quiero enseñarte algo –le dijo–. Algo nuevo.

Varias horas más tarde, duchada y vestida, Candy salió de la mansión tras él y se detuvo sorprendida al ver el pequeño descapotable rojo aparcado en la entrada.

–¿Lo has mandado traer desde Londres? –Así es –Terry rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta–.

Hace un día precioso. Podemos ir con la capota bajada.

Candy subió y Terry cerró la puerta.

–¿Adónde vamos? –le preguntó cuando tomaron el serpenteante camino que llevaba a las puertas de hierro de la finca.

Terry le dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

–Ahora lo verás.

Candy seguía sin estar preparada cuando media hora más tarde llegaron a una pista de aterrizaje privada donde había un jet esperando. Se giró hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Vamos –Terry aparcó y abrió la puerta.

Candy lo siguió hacia el avión sin dar crédito.

–¿Un jet? Pero ¿adónde…? No tengo nada de… –iba vestida con vaqueros y una camiseta, pensando que la intención de Terry había sido enseñarle algo de la finca. Al menos se había cepillado los dientes y se había puesto un poco de maquillaje, pero nada más.

–Me he encargado de todo –le aseguró Terry. Le brillaban los ojos, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando–. De todo.

Candy se rió y decidió dejarse llevar.

–De acuerdo –dijo encaminandose hacia la escalerilla del avión.

Unos minutos más tarde, el jet despegó y subió hacia el inmaculado cielo azul. Terry sonreía a su lado como un niño que tuviera un secreto. El interior del jet estaba forrado en lujosa piel blanca con una mesita de café de caoba entre los sofás. Era como estar en un salón en el cielo. Un auxiliar de vuelo se acercó en silencio con una botella de sidra y dos copas.

–Esto es increíble –dijo Candy cuando Terry le tendió su copa.

–Por las sorpresas –brindó él alzando la suya.

Ambos bebieron, y Candy sintió las burbujas de la sidra en el estómago al ver cómo Terry la miraba.

Él se levantó del asiento y a Candy empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza al ver que se sentaba a su lado y la subía en el regazo a horcajadas. Entonces le deslizó las manos por la sedosa melena, por los hombros y por los sensibles costados de los senos.

–Terry… –murmuró al sentir la dureza de sus muslos contra ella. Le puso las manos en el pecho y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su loción para después del afeitado y ver la sutil barba incipiente de su mandíbula. Todavía sonreía levemente, y en lo único en que Candy pudo pensar fue en cuánto lo amaba y en lo mucho que deseaba tocarlo en aquel momento. Terry bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó los labios de forma provocativa. Ella gimió y él reclamó entonces su boca mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones.

Candy gimió al sentir los dedos de Terry deslizándose en su piel, hundiéndose bajo la banda elástica de su ropa interior. Se acercó todavía más y sintió la dureza de su erección contra el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

Terry le quitó los vaqueros y dejó a un lado su propia ropa de modo que nada impidiera su perfecta unión. La agarró de las caderas mientras entraba en ella. Terry levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, asombrada ante el placer y el poder de sus cuerpos unidos. La profunda sensación de satisfacción y de plenitud que se apoderó de ella la dejó sin palabras y sin pensamientos, a excepción de uno.

Estaba en casa. Aquello era su casa.

Una hora más tarde estaban en París. Candy había entrado en el baño para arreglarse la ropa y el pelo. Se fijó en que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

Le brillaban los ojos, y sabía que nada podría disimular lo que acababa de suceder. Parecía una mujer que acababa de ser amada.

Los esperaba una limusina al salir del aeropuerto y, en cuestión de minutos, iban a toda velocidad camino del centro de la ciudad.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Candy–. Cuántos secretos.

Terry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

–No son secretos, son sorpresas –aseguró.

La llevó a un hotel de lujo. Uno de los empleados los acompañó a la suite, con su kilométrica alfombra color crema y una cama gigantesca cubierta de almohadones de seda.

Cuando el botones se hubo marchado y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Candy se giró hacia Terry.

–Estoy en vaqueros.

Él se limitó a sonreír y agitó las llaves en el bolsillo.

–Ya te he dicho que me he ocupado de todo.

Y así era. Unos minutos más tarde, Candy escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta y una mujer joven vestida con uniforme blanco le dijo que estaba preparada para sus tratamientos de belleza.

Candy miró instintivamente sus uñas sucias. Nunca se había hecho la manicura. La mujer miró de reojo sus uñas de trabajadora y sonrió con dulzura.

–Nada es demasiado, señorita. Lo va a disfrutar, ya lo verá.

Y así fue. Tres horas de manicura, masajes y un montón de tratamientos más la dejaron sintiéndose como nueva y reluciente, como si la piel le brillara.

Y entonces vio los vestidos.

En el dormitorio había media docena de diseños de alta costura. Candy no se atrevió a tocar toda aquella seda. Le daba miedo mancharlos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo haría, porque estaba limpia y reluciente. Agarró uno y lo colocó sobre su ropa sin sacarlo de la percha, para hacerse una idea de cómo le quedaría.

–Ese es precioso –dijo otra asistente uniformada entrando en el dormitorio–. Pero creo que el de color visón irá mejor con sus tonos.

El modelo al que se refería tenía unos pliegues de color crema y un escote de vértigo. Cuando se lo puso, se sintió como si estuviera casi desnuda. El vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas. Se miró en el espejo con asombro. Nunca se había fijado en que tuviera una figura así. Nunca se había puesto un vestido así.

–Parfait –dijo la mujer.

Candy asintió. El día entero era parfait.

Luego le tocó el turno al pelo. Sus ondas quedaron recogidas en la nuca. Luego vino el maquillaje, que terminó con un toque de polvos brillantes, y finalmente Candy se calzó unas sandalias de tacón con un par de brillantes incrustados. La asistente le tendió una limosnera a juego y un chal de seda del mismo tono visón que el vestido.

–¿Dónde está el señor Grandchester? –le preguntó a la joven.

–Ha enviado un coche –respondió la asistente.

Candy la siguió hasta bajo, donde esperaba una limusina bajo la noche parisina. Suspiró, se reclinó en el asiento y decidió disfrutar del trayecto.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la limusina aparcó frente a un edificio alto y moderno de línea. Candy se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un museo de arte moderno de reciente construcción. Cuando el conductor abrió para ella la puerta del edificio vio una pequeña placa conmemorativa, T Design, y experimentó un escalofrío de emoción.

–La planta superior, mademoiselle –le dijo el chofer antes de desaparecer.

El museo estaba desierto, aunque Candy vio algunas obras de arte colgadas de las paredes. Terry debía tener mucha influencia para que le permitieran la entrada a un museo sin personal de seguridad, y no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a un ático acristalado con increíbles vistas a la ciudad.

Y en medio de aquel elegante espacio estaba Terry.

Candy dio un paso adelante y se fijó en la mesa puesta para dos con mantel de lino, copas de cristal y dos candelabros altos en el centro.

–Estás preciosa –Terry dio un paso hacia ella–. Muy adecuada, porque esta es una ocasión especial.

–Parece muy especial –admitió Candy.

Seguía sintiéndose un poco abrumada. Se dirigió a la ventana y observó maravillada la ciudad luz, que se extendía debajo. Terry se colocó detrás de ella y Candy se apoyó en su fuerza. Todavía no habían hablado del futuro, y tenía la espantosa sensación de que toda aquella sorpresa pudiera ser una despedida.

Él le puso suavemente las manos sobre los hombros.

–Tengo algo para ti.

–¿De veras? –el estómago le dio un pequeño vuelco. Se giró y le sonrió.

A Terry le brillaban los ojos bajo la luz de las velas.

–Sí. Y ha costado un poco de trabajo –se apartó de ella, y cuando regresó unos segundos después tenía algo en las manos.

Candy vio que se trataba de una flor. Una rosa.

Pero no era una rosa cualquiera. Se dio cuenta cuando la tomó e inspeccionó el rojo interior, los pétalos blancos aterciopelados de los extremos.

–Es tal y como la había imaginado –aseguró Terry con tono sonriente–.

–Dios mío –Candy lo miró, maravillada–. Es la rosa de mi padre.

–La rosa de Candy… La dulce Candy –confirmó Terry.

Ella bajó la mirada otra vez hacia la flor y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

–Pero ¿cómo lo has hecho? –Pidiendo muchos favores y tirando de algunas cuerdas.

–No tengo palabras –Candy se rió a pesar de las lágrimas–. Gracias, Terry. Esto significa mucho para mí.

–Entonces será mejor que siga adelante y te dé todas las sorpresas de una vez –dijo él.

A Candy empezó a latirle con fuerza el corazón cuando sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo del pantalón. Se quedó mirando sin dar crédito cuando Terry hincó una rodilla delante de ella.

–Candice White –dijo en voz baja y sentida–. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y TAMBIÉN DE ESTA SAGA... ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS QUIENES DEJARON ALGÚN COMENTARIO, Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A QUIENES LEYERON DE MANERA ANÓNIMA.**

**YA NOS LEEREMOS MUY PRONTO... LO PROMETO.**

* * *

><p><strong>DOCE.<strong>

–¿Casarme contigo? –repitió Candy como si él hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

Y en cierto sentido así era. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños sobre un posible futuro con Terry había llegado a imaginar algo así.

–Sí, casarte conmigo –insistió Terry–. Estoy profunda y completamente enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi mujer. Para siempre.

Para siempre. Qué maravillosas palabras.

–Nunca imagine que… –comenzó a decir ella.

Terry sonrió.

–Yo tampoco –confesó–. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz. Durante los últimos diecinueve años he vivido a medias. Me he dejado consumir por el trabajo porque era lo único que tenía. Cuando trabajaba no recordaba, no pensaba. No soñaba.

Terry adquirió una expresión seria y siguió mirándola fijamente. Candy supo que necesitaba decir aquello. Y ella necesitaba oírlo.

–Nunca dejé que nadie se acercara lo suficiente a mí como para saber quién soy de verdad –continuó–. Tú hiciste que me mirara a mí mismo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Amarte me ha hecho libre y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo si me dejas. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Candy? –Sí –respondió ella extendiendo la mano para que le pusiera el anillo en el dedo.

Terry le sostuvo la mano con delicadeza y Candy observó maravillada el diamante antiguo flanqueado por dos zafiros perfectos.

–El diamante pertenecía a mi familia –explicó Terry–.

Y los zafiros son nuevos. Porque aunque no olvidemos de dónde venimos, juntos podemos hacer algo mejor, ser mejores.

–Me encanta –susurró ella.

Y riéndose y llorando a la vez, levantó a Terry del suelo y lo estrechó en el amoroso círculo de sus brazos.

* * *

><p>La mañana de su boda amaneció brillante y despejada.<p>

Había llovido la noche anterior, pero los últimos jirones de nubes grises estaban desapareciendo en el horizonte, dejando únicamente un pálido cielo azul.

Candy estaba al lado de la ventana de su dormitorio de niña. Había decidido pasar su última noche de soltera allí.

Tras su boda, la casita del jardinero pasaría por una reforma para convertirse en el espacio para su nuevo negocio de paisajismo.

Cuando Terry le pidió que se casaran, le dijo que quería vivir en la mansión y convertirla en su hogar.

–No quiero venderla y dejarla atrás como si nunca hubiera existido. La mansión Grandchester es mi hogar, y también el tuyo. Quiero llenarla de recuerdos nuevos y buenos que hagamos juntos. Quiero escuchar la risa de nuestros hijos en los pasillos.

Candy sonrió y miró hacia los jardines, tocados por el dorado del otoño. Los últimos meses habían sido un torbellino con los preparativos de lo que las revistas calificaban de «boda del año», ya que todos los hermanos Grandchester y sus parejas acudirían a la finca para la boda de Terry.

Candy estaba maravillada de verlos a todos juntos, y sabía que Terry sentía lo mismo. La noche anterior se sentaron todos a cenar tras el ensayo de la ceremonia. La mesa estaba llena. La casa estaba llena. Y su corazón también.

La mansión volvía a ser un hogar.

Candy escuchó cómo llamaban suavemente a la puerta.

Karen, su dama de honor, asomó la cabeza.

–¿Cómo vas? He venido a ayudarte con el vestido.

–Tengo el estómago lleno de mariposas –admitió Candy apartándose de la ventana.

–Es un gran día –reconoció Karen.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Karen se dio un golpecito en el redondeado vientre y torció el gesto.

–Sí, siempre y cuando coma cada pocas horas. Las náuseas matinales han desaparecido prácticamente, pero todavía me vienen de vez en cuando.

–Estás guapísima –afirmó Candy.

Nunca había visto a su amiga tan radiante. Ya no se aplicaba cuidadosamente una capa de maquillaje para ocultar la cicatriz roja que le cruzaba la mejilla. Ahora llevaba la cabeza muy alta y los ojos le brillaban por el amor que sentía hacia Robert, su marido. También había desaparecido la fría distancia en la que se envolvía para protegerse del mundo.

Karen sonrió a Candy y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

–Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha. El fotógrafo quiere que estés vestida y lista para sonreír dentro de una hora.

Se puso el vestido de novia, que era de seda marfil y ajustado. Karen le pasó el delicado velo por los hombros desnudos.

–Precioso –murmuró–. Terry se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea. O tal vez te tome en brazos y te lleve directamente a… –¡Karen! –Candy se rió y agarró a su amiga por el dedo–. Yo diría lo mismo de Robert. Cada vez que te mira veo el amor en sus ojos. Los dos brilláis.

–Las dos somos unas privilegiadas, ¿verdad? –Y tus hermanos también.

En el último año, todos los hermanos Grandchester habían encontrado el amor. Candy vio la paz y la felicidad reflejada en los ojos de todos ellos. Era una bendición y a la vez un pequeño milagro. –Terry ha enviado esto –dijo Karen mostrándole una caja blanca–. Creo que es tu ramo.

Candy sacó el sencillo arreglo de rosas blancas y Karen soltó un grito de admiración.

–Nunca había visto rosas así.

–No –reconoció Candy llevándose los capullos al rostro para inhalar su embriagador perfume–. Es imposible que las hayas visto.

* * *

><p>Terry cambió el peso de un pie a otro mientras permanecía delante de varias docenas de sillas blancas situadas en el prado de la finca. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a que tantas miradas estuvieran clavadas en él. Quería que Candy apareciera ya para que la gente dejara de mirarlo.<p>

También quería verla. Tocarla. Estrecharla entre sus brazos y prometerle que sería suyo para siempre. Estaba tan agradecido por la bendición que se le había otorgado que le daban ganas de hincarse de rodillas.

A su lado, Archie le murmuró con la boca casi cerrada: –No te vengas abajo todavía. Ella ni siquiera ha aparecido.

Terry le dirigió a su padrino una media sonrisa. Sabía que Archie entendía lo importante que era aquel día.

Todos sus hermanos lo sabían; todos estaban casados.

Enamorados. Felices.

Era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar. Se estiró cuando los testigos, Jimmy, Tom, Anthony, Stear, Albert y el marido de Karen, Robert, se unieron a él al frente.

El pastor tosió brevemente y Terry giró la cabeza hacia la última fila de sillas. La primera dama de honor, Paty, la mujer de Stear, avanzaba por el pasillo tambaleándose un poco porque estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo.

Terry siguió con la mirada a cada una de las bellas mujeres que avanzaban por el pasillo sonriendo felices.

Después de Paty llegó Emily, la mujer de Jimmy, y luego la esposa de Anthony, Elisa, embarazada de seis meses y radiante. Después iba Dayana, la mujer de Tom, seguida de Annie, la de Archie. La bella esposa de Albert, Luisa, también estaba embarazada, y de gemelos. Cerraba la comitiva Karen, que sonreía sin que apenas se le notara la cicatriz.

Y después iba Candy. La maravillosa y adorable Candy.

Terry sonrió de forma casi ridícula. Era feliz.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, Terry estaba cansado de sonreír y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Llevaban horas haciéndoles fotografías a todos y ya estaba cansado.<p>

Quería comer. Quería bailar. Quería subir al piso de arriba y hacerle el amor a su mujer.

–Pareces un poco inquieto –comentó Tom acercándose a su lado.

–Estoy cansado de las fotos –Terry sonrió mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Sabía que la herida abierta entre ellos no había sanado del todo. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con Tom desde que este le acusó de huir una segunda vez al poner a la venta la mansión. Alzó la vista hacia la casa señorial que siempre había sido su hogar.

–Tom, sé que la última vez que hablamos… –Estaba enfadado –lo interrumpió su hermano sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Tenías tus motivos –reconoció Terry con voz pausada–. Nunca me he tomado a la ligera el daño que os hice a todos al marcharme.

–Eso ya pasó, Terry –Tom sonrió–. Míranos a todos, yo diría que nos ha ido bien.

Terry asintió y estrechó a su hermano en un abrazo fuerte y breve.

–Ahora tengo que ir a reclamar a mi mujer –dijo soltándolo finalmente.

* * *

><p>Apartó a Candy del círculo de invitados y la llevó hacia la privacidad de los jardines.<p>

–¿Adónde me llevas? –quiso saber ella riéndose–. Los invitados, Terry… –Te voy a sacar de aquí. Vamos a donde sea, solo quiero estar a solas contigo.

La llevó junto a un roble y, bajo la moteada luz del sol, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, aunque no tanto como le habría gustado y como sin duda haría más tarde.

Candy alzó la cabeza y le sonrió.

–Tanta felicidad no parece real. Es como un sueño.

–No es un sueño –aseguró Terry colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja–. No más sueños, no más lamentos, no más miradas atrás –volvió a besarla y experimentó una profunda sensación de paz y de abrumadora felicidad–. Esto es real, es nuestro futuro, señora Grandchester._

_**Fin**_


End file.
